RWBY Plays Grim Fandango
by Fireball Dragon
Summary: Join Team RWBY as they play what's quite possibly one of the best-written (And mentally taxing) video games ever made! Almost none of this will make sense if you haven't played Grim Fandango, so it's pretty much necessary that you do so beforehand.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY Plays Grim Fandango – A RWBY Let's Play-style fanfiction by Fireball Dragon**

 **Chapter #1 – The Travel Agency of the Dead (?!)**

* * *

 **Dragon's Notes: Hello there! Well, would you look at this? An original reaction fanfiction by me? Who would've guessed? I suggest you read the Luke VS Harry chapter of my remastered "RWBY Watches DEATH BATTLE!" fanfiction to understand.**

 **Grim Fandango was such a great game, with a truly inspired aesthetic, charming characters, witty dialogue, and an engaging story. Some of the puzzles were a bitch to solve, but overall, it was an amazing and memorable experience.**

 **If you haven't played it, do it. Now. Like, seriously, the idea's supposed to be that you've played the game before you start reading this fanfiction. Almost none of this is gonna make any sense if you don't.**

 **If/When you've actually played through the entire game, though…**

 **Enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, ScrewAttack, and Monty Oum (RIP).**

 **Grim Fandango belongs to Double Fine and Tim Schafer.**

 **I own NONE of this.**

* * *

It was a nice and cool weekend at Beacon Academy, as Team RWBY headed back to their dorm room after FINALLY surmounting the difficult tests they were subject to in the days before.

As Ruby opened the door, she and her teammates were shocked to find… A gigantic box, the size of a small fridge tipped over on its side, lying on the middle of the floor.

"Another package?" Asked Ruby.

"Do you think it's from the same guy who gave us those Death Battle videos?" Weiss wondered.

As they approached the box, they saw a manila envelope on top. Ruby opened the envelope and read the enclosed letter out loud.

 _"Hail and well met to the ones who've received this package! Congratulations are in order, as you have been randomly selected as candidates for the initial trial run of the Interdimensional Let's Play Initiative!_

 _What's the Interdimensional Let's Play Initiative, you ask? Simply put, we, the ones who've delivered this package, hail from another universe._

 _We have just discovered the means to perform interdimensional travel, and while it might seem odd to some, we've decided to try and help those dwelling in other universes such as yours to indulge in and hopefully enjoy the many, many video games we cherish here in our homeworld._

 _Enclosed in the package are several video games (All in disc form), a specialized gaming console known as the Gameplayer 255X, and an assortment of cables that can hook the Gameplayer up to just about any television set._

 _We hope you enjoy what we've offered, and please do not worry; all of your reactions while playing these games will automatically be relayed back to us. How? It's better if you don't ask._

 _Sincerely,"_

The signature was blurred and couldn't be read.

"Okay, so it's NOT the same guy." Confirmed Weiss.

"Holy crap, some people from another dimension wanted to share their video games with us?" Said Yang in amazement. "That's awesome!"

"Well, why not play while the playing's good?" Said Ruby.

After Ruby used Crescent Rose to prop open the top of the package like a crowbar, the girls found what the letter said was inside; games, a console, and multiple cables.

First, they decided to hook up the console to their TV. While the package had multiple cables contained inside, they only needed a few. After which, they hooked up the four controllers the console came with.

Finally, they looked inside the library of games inside the package and pondered which game they should play first. There were just so many of them…

Ruby just decided to pick one at random. After closing her eyes and reaching inside, she grabbed a random game.

The game she grabbed had these weird-looking, but kinda cute skeletons on the cover, almost resembling figurines. In big bold letters, the words "Grim Fandango" stood on top.

"Grim Fandango?" Asked Ruby curiously. "Is it some sort of dancing game?"

"Only one way to find out." Responded Blake. She in particular was especially intrigued by this game.

Ruby activated the TV, then the Gameplayer, changed the TV's video input accordingly, and popped in the disc.

After the startup sequence, they saw the title of the game appear over a shot what appeared to be a table, with four tiny skeleton figures and an ashtray with a lit cigarette on top.

"So, it's like a film noir story, then?" Asked Weiss. The girls were further intrigued.

Just then, the game zoomed out to show a skeleton man in a green suit and hat sitting at the table that the title was displayed over. He was waiting in what appeared to be some kind of dimly-lit office.

The door from outside the office opened up, and in walked in another figure, apparently wearing a hood of some sort, and carrying what looked to be a scythe. RWBY was anxious, as they gathered an idea of just who this figure was.

"It can't be…" Blake said, dumbfounded.

"Do you think it's the… the…" Ruby didn't dare to finish that sentence.

Hooded man: Sorry for the wait, Mr. Flores. I am ready to take you now.

Flores: Take me? Take me where?

"He sounds nervous." Said Weiss.

"I don't blame him." Responded Yang.

Hooded man: Now, now, there's no need to be nervous.

"With who that guy's apparently dealing with," replied Yang, "I'm sure there IS a need."

Flores: Nervous? No… It's just your appearance… It's, well, it's a little intimidating…

The camera then changed to show the full appearance of the hooded man. Just as RWBY thought, it was the Grim Reaper. Though he had quite a suave and debonair voice for the Harvester of Souls.

Hooded man: Intimidating, me?

"YES." RWBY blurted out.

Manny: But I'm your friend! My name's Manny Calavera, I'm your new travel agent!

Ruby and Yang suddenly laughed at that statement. Weiss and Blake were surprised.

"The Grim Reaper works as a travel agent?!" Chortled Yang.

"This game is gonna be silly, I just know it!" Chuckled Ruby.

"Manny Calavera… Interesting name." Inquired Weiss.

"Somehow, that name feels… Familiar." Noted Blake. She had no idea why.

Flores: I don't want a new travel agent, I want to go home.

Manny: Ha-ha, you can't go home Celso, you're dead. But you're not alone, everybody here's just as dead as you, that's why we call it the Land of the Dead.

"So, this takes place in the afterlife." Weiss realized.

"I gathered that." Replied Blake.

Manny then sat down at his side of the desk and prepared to use what appeared to be a strange-looking computer.

Manny: Are you ready for your big journey?

Celso: No! …What journey?

Manny: The Four-Year Journey of the Soul.

"Say what?" Questioned Ruby.

"I've read something about that before, I think." Responded Blake. "Apparently, some cultures believe the dead had to travel four years through the… nine layers of the underworld before they could actually rest in peace."

"Nine layers?! For four years straight?!" Exclaimed Ruby.

"No wonder they need a travel agency over there." Snarked Yang. RWB giggled in response.

Manny: It is quite a big trip. And I can't lie to you Celso. It could be very, very dangerous.

"I can't see how dangerous things can be when you're already dead." Said Weiss.

Manny: Unless… You were to take that money you were buried with and buy a better travel package from us!

Manny then handed out several pamphlets to Celso, each decorated with vehicles and labelled "DOD." RWBY was curious about the travel packages.

Manny: I mean, wouldn't you rather cross the Land of the Dead in your own sports car? Maybe try a luxury ocean cruise?

"Ooh, ooh! Go for the sports car! Go for the sports car!" Shouted Yang.

"No, ocean cruise! Ocean cruise!" Argued Weiss.

"I second the cruise!" Blake replied. "Lots of fish!"

Manny: Or, if you led a VERY good life, you may even be able to go for a ticket on the Number Nine itself!

Celso/RWBY: The Number Nine?

Manny: That's our top-of-the-line express train. It shoots straight to the Ninth Underworld, the Land of Eternal Rest, in four minutes instead of four years.

"Well, THAT'S convenient!" Blurted Yang.

"I can't imagine it being easy to qualify for, though." Retorted Weiss.

Manny: But very few people qualify, let's take a look at your records.

As Manny checked Celso's records on his computer, RWBY's collective eyes widened as his client, Celso Flores… Did not qualify for ANY of the major options. Hell, his records were apparently LESS than qualifiable, considering it went down PAST the bar!

"What kind of life did that guy even LIVE?!" Ruby said in shock.

"Quite an… 'Indulgent' one, I'm assuming." Blake responded.

"Stealing, gambling, heavy drug usage, probably adultery, just to name a few disqualifiers…" Yang followed up with.

Manny: Well, the bad news is that the train appears to be just out of your reach. But I still got a couple of tricks up my sleeve here…

Manny continued to work on his computer, looking for ANY kind of travel package Celso could qualify for. But while Manny was feigning a sense of confidence, RWBY knew that Celso's Four-Year Journey would end up being a difficult one.

Manny: Mmm-hmmm... Yah-ha. Yes… That's the ticket… The "EXCELSIOR LINE!"

The scene changes to outside Manny's workplace, and it's revealed that the "Excelsior Line…" Is nothing more than a knobbed cane labelled "EXCELSIOR" on the side, along with a built-in compass on top of the knob.

Ruby and Yang laughed in surprise, while Weiss and Blake just watched in silence.

Manny: Yeah, she's a beauty. That compass in the handle will sure come in handy, too...

"A CANE?! That's all he could get?!" Asked Weiss in shock.

"That's all he _qualified_ for." Confirmed Blake.

"I knew it!" Yang responded. "The old man's a cheapskate!"

"Ah, that's too bad." Said Ruby.

Manny: Oh, you're going to have a great trip. Wish I was going!

Celso: Why don't you? You could give me a lift.

"Yeah, isn't that what the Grim Reaper usually does?" Inquired Blake. "He's supposed to transport souls to the other side…"

Manny: Oh, I can't leave here till I've worked off a little debt to the powers that be…

"Wait." Ruby said. "Was Manny a living person, too?"

"Seems that way." Replied Yang. "Apparently, working as a Grim Travel Agent or whatever is his way of trying to get to the Ninth Underworld."

"Wow, whatever _he_ did in his life," Weiss responded, "It must've been a lot worse than Celso."

Celso: Community service, eh? Well, I guess there are some folks worse off than me.

Celso then went down the steps of Manny's workplace, starting his Four-Year Journey.

Manny: Oh, I'll be leaving here soon enough!

As soon as Celso was far away enough, Manny took the time to relieve stress by whispering under his breath:

Manny: No thanks to dead-end, no-commission, low-life cases like yours, menso.

"Ooohh!" RWBY cried.

"Burn!" Yelled Yang.

"Well, at least he waited until Celso couldn't hear him." Ruby replied.

Manny then went up to the elevator to his office's floor. RWBY noticed how he was so tall that he had to duck under the elevator's door frame to get in and out.

"He must've drunk a LOT of milk when he was alive." Said Ruby in bewilderment.

"His tall forehead only adds to it." Followed up Yang.

As Manny made his way to his office, a red-headed skeleton secretary informed him of something.

Secretary: Hey Manny, the boss told me to tell you not to leave early tonight, he wants to talk to you about something when he gets back from his trip.

Manny: Tell Don not to worry… I'm not going anywhere. Especially not with clients like that.

"Poor Manny." Muttered Ruby.

As Manny was in his office, he took off his cloak to reveal that he was wearing a business suit underneath… and a pair of stilts. RWBY could not help but laugh.

"He was wearing stilts?!" Guffawed Ruby.

"Ohh, I can tell I'm gonna love this game already." Yang announced.

Manny: Where do they get these guys? They don't qualify for anything good, so I can't sell anything good, can't work off my time, and I'm stuck. Stuck selling a bunch of walking sticks to burros for eternity.

"What's a burros?" Inquired Ruby.

"I can't understand all those foreign words he's saying." Quizzically replied Blake. "What language even _is_ that?"

As Manny was getting out of his "work clothes," he continued to lament on the monotony and inconvenience of his situation, hoping he could catch a break.

Manny: I need better clients. I need a real saint. I need a lead on a rich, dead saint.

Just then, the message tube in his office began shaking. Inside it, a capsule was sitting, obviously carrying a message of some kind.

Manny: Hmmmm…. ¿Qué es esto?

As they saw Manny standing still, RWBY realized that they were finally in control of him.

"Oh, control's enabled." Said Ruby.

After noticing Manny smoking a cigarette as one of his idle animations, RWBY got Manny to make his way to the message tube.

They noticed that selecting an object of interest would let Manny pick three options: Examine, Pick Up, or Use. They got Manny to "use message tube," in other words, opening it to read the capsuled message inside.

Manny: It's some sort of special work order...

Letter (In the secretary's voice): To: All agents. From: Office Manager Don Copal.

 **Don: All right you boneheads, thank your lucky stars and get to your freakin' cars! We have a mass poisoning on our hands! Too many dead to assign specific cases, so all clients are FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! So, let's see some hustle out there!**

Manny: Whatever you say, jefe.

"Mass poisoning?! This should be good for business!" Exclaimed Ruby.

"We gotta get him there ASAP!" Added Yang.

"Wait, before we do that," Retorted Blake, "We should probably look around and try to find items we can use."

"Yeah, that's usually how games like these work, right?" Inquired Weiss.

Ruby and Yang agreed with the two and decided to get a feel for the current in-game area, noting that the flow of the game's story was completely dependent on them. First, they got Manny to check his computer.

Manny: Here's Celso's file. That walking stick was too good for him.

"Yeesh! THAT was an act of generosity?!" Blurted Yang. RWB giggled.

"What's in those cabinets?" Blake asked, referring to the cabinets/locker Manny hung his cloak in. They got him to "Examine cabinets."

Manny: Ah, the old files, the old clients, the glory days... When people died with dignity, and Domino Hurley didn't exist.

"Who's Domino Hurley?" Wondered Ruby.

"Off the top of my head, I'm guessing some sort of rival salesman." Said Weiss.

"Always sucks when one employee gets better treatment than most. …Except not for the one employee." Snarked Yang.

Manny: I don't want to re-read the old files; it'll just make me sad.

"I'll bet." Added Blake.

RWBY got Manny to go the end of the cabinets that he apparently remodeled into a supply closet for his cloak and stilts.

Manny: This end cabinet is where I hang my cloak.

They tried to get him to "use end cabinet," thinking it'd be cool to get him to wear his cloak again…

Manny: Nothing in there but my cloak. Eh, I'm going to let it air out some more.

"Eh, fair enough." Muttered Ruby.

As RWBY navigated Manny around his office, they noted another desk besides his where a bunch of books, memos, and… A deck of playing cards lied on top.

"All that other stuff looks boring." Noted Ruby. "Let's get the cards!" And so, she got Manny to "pick up cards."

Manny: Better take these cards… It looks like a long day of solitaire for me.

"It REALLY helps to joke about these kinds of situations." Remarked Yang.

RWBY got Manny to exit his office to the hallway outside. However, before that, they managed to get him to "examine office door."

Manny: Wasn't too long ago that the name on the door was "Supply Closet."

"He got relocated to the supply closet?!" Shouted Ruby.

"Man, no wonder he's so bummed." Added Yang.

Outside his office, they saw two other doors, and the secretary from before typing away. They got Manny to "examine other door."

Manny: (Sigh) My old door.

"Wait, that was his old office?" Inquired Ruby. "Who's in there now?"

"Probably that Hurley guy or whatever." Replied Yang.

As they tried to get Manny to "use Domino's door…"

Manny: Domino's office is locked. Probably scared I'll steal one of his files. Not a bad idea, actually.

"Uh-oh… Was that foreshadowing?" Said Blake hesitantly.

Brushing that aside, they made their way to the secretary, whom they got Manny to "examine."

Manny: It's my boss's secretary, Eva.

Eva: It's my boss's whipping boy, Manny.

RWBY giggled at that.

"Hey! She's not supposed to be aware of that! He's talking to _us!_ " Chided Weiss.

"Talk about meta." Remarked Yang.

Upon "selecting" Eva, RWBY noticed that two different options appeared over characters: "Look at" and "Talk to." They got Manny to "Talk to Eva."

Manny: Buenos Dias.

Eva: Manny? Why aren't you at the poisoning?

RWBY saw a list of conversation topics pop up right after Eva said that. They chose to go through all of them, just to get a feel for the in-game situation.

Manny: What poisoning?

Eva: Yeah, the code three gazpacho poisoning that everybody's at but you! Why do I send out memos if no one reads them?

"What's gazpacho?" Asked Ruby.

"It's gotta be some kinda food, but other than that, I have no idea." Answered Yang.

Manny: Where was the poisoning again?

Eva: Just ask your driver for crying out loud. He'll know.

"Oh, he has his own driver?" Said Weiss.

"He's probably downstairs." Added Blake.

Manny: I forget... am I supposed to be somewhere right now?

Eva: Manny, do I have to explain your job to you again?

Manny: No, but I'd like to hear your description of it, just for kicks.

Eva: Well, the Manuel Calavera that I know picks up people in the Land of the Living...

Manny: Dead people.

Eva: Preferably. And he brings them here and he tries valiantly to sell them the best travel package that they qualify for. If he sells enough premium packages, our hero will be free to leave the Land of the Dead.

RWBY sorta thought that's what this whole thing was about.

Eva: Until then, he and I are stuck here... having the same conversation... over and over again for eternity.

"Wow. Manny must really like bugging Eva." Said Ruby, bewildered by Eva's sarcasm.

"That's flirting for ya." Snarked Yang. RWB giggled.

Manny: Well, enough about me. What's your job like?

Eva: Like babysitting, except I don't get to watch TV.

"This is some really snappy dialogue." Giggled Blake in surprise.

Manny: What if we just skipped town tonight? You and me, baby!

Eva: Thanks for the offer, but we'd never make it out of the city alive. In one piece, I mean.

Manny: I bet I could get out, if I really tried.

Eva: Oh, Manny. Look at you. You're a trapped rat, and you don't even know it.

"Well, at least it's good to be ambitious." Said Yang.

Manny: Why do some clients qualify for better travel packages?

Eva: They led good lives.

Manny: Que traes! How do you define a "good" life?

Eva: Better than yours and mine.

"I wonder if we'd qualify for good travel packages." Inquired Ruby.

"Ruby, we're far too young to die yet." Retorted Weiss.

"Though with all the fighting villains and Grimm, you can't chalk it up to lack of trying." Snarked Yang.

"…Fair point." Weiss admitted.

Manny: So, what did you do in life to get stuck here?

Eva: What I did back in the fat days is none of your business. You know the rules.

"Fat days?" Asked Ruby.

"I guess it means back when they still had flesh." Guessed Blake. RWY thought that was an interesting term for that sort of time.

Manny: Any messages for me?

Eva: Besides the one about the poisoning? I only have one other message for you, Manny... I'm not your secretary! I don't take your messages! So get it through your thick skull, and stop forwarding your phone to me!

"Uh, that's four." Said Yang in sarcasm.

Manny: Alright, but that sounded more like FOUR messages to me.

RWBY burst in laughter at that sync. More and more, they fell in love with this game's sense of humor.

Manny: In my heart, though, you're still my secretary.

Eva: Manny, what are you talking about? I was NEVER your secretary, even when you were on top. I got one boss, same as you-Don Copal.

Manny: Come on. I know you work for another man besides Don.

Eva: Wh...What are you talking about?

"Wait, what?" Said a surprised Ruby.

Manny: I know you take memos for Hurley sometimes.

Eva: Ah, Manny. Just beat it, will ya.

"She's hiding something." Said Blake. "I wonder what."

Manny: Busy as ever, I see.

Eva: I'd have more work to do if you had more clients.

Manny: Ouch!

"This is some seriously fast-paced flirting." Chuckled Yang.

Manny: Where is everybody?

Eva: Oh, Manny, did you forget what day it is today?

Manny: Oh man. Did I come in on Saturday again?

Eva: It's the Day of the Dead! Everybody's back in the Land of the Living, visiting their families, like we should be.

"Oh, I've read about how some cultures have holidays like that." Noted Blake.

"Aw, that's kinda sweet." Said Ruby wistfully. "I wish my mom could visit me like that."

"That'd be kinda scary, though." Retorted Yang.

Manny: Why aren't you visiting your family today?

Eva: Ah, the boss is here so I gotta be here. How about you, Cal?

Manny: No one back there I want to see.

"Really?" Ruby wondered. "No family? No friends?"

"They're all probably dead like him and in even worse situations." Replied Weiss.

Eva: ...and you don't want Domino here alone, getting all the good leads.

Manny: Domino's here?

Eva: He's at the poisoning right now, stealing your commission.

"I knew it, that Hurley guy's a rival salesman." Confirmed Weiss.

"Looks like he's the one to beat." Challenged Yang.

Manny: So... you going to the Christmas party?

Eva: After the spectacle you made of yourself last year? I wouldn't miss it for the world!

"What, was he drunk or something?" Asked Yang sarcastically.

"Why would the dead need to drink?" Retorted Weiss.

"They don't need to smoke either." Argued Blake.

"Of course not! They can quit any time they want!" Added Yang. RWB giggled.

Manny: Any good gossip?

Eva: Well, I heard Domino got a raise.

Manny: Por favor. Tell me some good news, why don't ya?

Eva: I still love you.

Manny: You're all I really need, Belleza.

RWBY cooed at that. "D'awwww."

Eva: Manny, if you don't mind, I've got a lot of filing here to do…

Manny: Right. Hay te huacho.

After getting all the info they needed, they decided to take the other elevator they saw in the opening cutscene. As they couldn't access it before, they thought now would be as good of a time as any to do so.

As Manny went into the elevator, they saw that it led down into the garage… the Garage of the Dead! A car took off right in front of him, heading out towards an exit very clearly labeled "Land of the Living."

"Do… Do you think we should try?" Wondered Ruby. WBY knew what she was thinking. Before her teammates could answer, she tried to get Manny to get through the "Land of the Living" exit…

Manny: Can't go through on foot. People have tried, but they never came back.

"What happened to them?" Asked Weiss.

"I think it's better we don't know." Confirmed Blake.

RWBY also noted a red device sitting next to the exit. It looked similar to the control mechanisms for car wash tunnels. They got Manny to "examine" it.

Manny: There are lights for "Wash", "Rinse", "Wax"... And "Land of the Living" depending on your destination.

Unfortunately for RWBY, they soon realize Manny couldn't "use" it for himself.

Manny: The driver-demons operate this somehow, and the company won't tell us salesmen how it works. Gotta keep us down somehow.

"Demons?!" Said Ruby, shocked. She was worried Manny might have to fight some of them, though this didn't seem like that kind of game.

"Well, it _is_ the Land of the Dead, isn't it?" Replied Blake. "Demons usually inhabit that sort of place."

"Are they anything like Grimm?" Wondered Yang.

"Well, hey apparently serve as drivers, so they're probably not as evil, and definitely a lot smarter." Weiss inferred from Manny's comments.

As RWBY got Manny to make his way down the other end of the garage, they saw a bunch of stationary cars, a toolshed, and an accompanying tool cabinet right next to it.

"Alright. Where's our driver?" Questioned Ruby.

"Maybe he's in that shed?" Asked Weiss.

"Maybe we should check that tool cabinet for inventory." Inquired Yang. As RWBY got Manny to "Use tool cabinet…"

Manny: It's locked.

But as soon as he said that…

 **Voice from the shed: Hey! Who the- Who's messing with my stuff?**

Suddenly, a gigantic orange creature in a mechanic's jumpsuit crawled his way out of the toolshed.

"Whoa!" Cried RWBY. They knew it was a demon, but he probably wasn't Manny's driver.

 **Demon: Oh, heh, sorry, sir! I didn't expect... Sales agents usually don't come over to this part of the garage...**

Manny: Hey, you a driver?

 **Demon: Me? Hah! No. No no no. I don't drive em', just wrench em'.**

"Oh, he's a mechanic." Confirmed Ruby.

"I could sorta tell from the jumpsuit he's wearing." Added Yang.

Manny: I'm Calavera. Manny Calavera.

 **Demon: My name is Glottis.**

"As in 'epiglottis?' Like, a part of the throat? Ew…!" Retorted Weiss in disgust.

"I dunno, for a demon, he's kinda cute." Added Ruby. WBY actually kind of agreed.

 **Glottis: I don't get many visitors-Hey! I got a message for a Mr. Calavera... Uh... Your driver said... ... that Mr. Hurley said... that he could have the rest of the day off.**

"What?!" Barked RWBY.

Manny: Domino sent my driver home?

 **Glottis: Yeah, wasn't that nice?**

"Yeah, that's clearly sabotage right there." Said Yang. "He's trying to stop Manny from getting to the poisoning!"

Manny: Nice hut.

 **Glottis: Yeah, I wonder how nice it would seem to you if you were TRAPPED in it all day like me.**

"Especially since it's clearly too small for him." Replied Weiss.

Manny: If you hate your job, why don't you quit?

 **Glottis: It's not just a job, it's what I was created to do. If I get any farther away from cars than this, I'll get sick and die. It's like I'm not happy unless I'm breathing in the thick, black, nauseating fumes... (Glottis sniffs)**

Manny: (Smokes a cigarette) Hmm. Can't imagine.

RWBY giggled at that.

Manny: Glottis... Glottis... Is that a German name?

 **Glottis: Oh, no. My roots lie not in any Earthly nation's soil. I am an elemental spirit summoned up from the Land of the Dead itself and given one purpose, one skill, one desire: to DRIVE. Or, to change oil and adjust timing belts, if no driving jobs are open.**

"And we COULD use a new driver…" Inquired Ruby.

Manny: Looks like I need a new driver.

 **Glottis: OH! I...Uh... I! Uh... I, would agree with that. Yes you do.**

"Well hello, opportunity." Said Yang with a glint of hope in her voice.

Manny: You want to be my replacement driver?

 **Glottis: ME? Oh, oh no. Sorry. Can't. Rules.**

RWBY needed to convince him to be Manny's driver.

Manny: Come on Glottis, I need you to be my driver.

 **Glottis: No, I can't. I'm... I'm... I'm too big.**

RWBY saw 3 different counterarguments pop up for that.

Manny: You're not too big! you're just right!

 **Glottis: No, they told me again and again. I'm too big to drive.**

"Aw… I thought for sure the whole "just right" thing would work." Replied Yang, disappointed.

Manny: You're not too big. You just have a self-image problem.

 **Glottis: A what?**

Manny: Repeat after me: I am not fat. I am thin. Women find me attractive...

"God, how many times do I have to repeat things like that in the mirror every morning…" Muttered Yang.

"What?" Inquired RWB.

"Nothing! It's nothing!"

 **Glottis: Hey, I never said I was too fat for the ladies, just the cars. The ladies like me just fine (heh heh heh).**

"Yeah, demon ladies maybe." Snarked Weiss.

"Ruby, I think that, as a mechanic, Glottis can do custom jobs to alter the cars…?" Said Blake, trying to drop a hint.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. There's only one option left, anyway." Replied Ruby.

Manny: You're not too big. The cars are just too small.

 **Glottis: Yeah! Those dang compact cars—**

"Seems like everything would be 'compact' for him." Muttered Weiss.

 **Glottis: Hey! That gives me an idea! I could alter your car just a bit-with just a quick torch job to let out the seams, you know?**

"There we go." Confirmed Ruby.

 **Glottis: Ah, but I'm not allowed to modify the cars without a work order from upstairs. I could lose my job.**

Manny: A work order, huh?

 **Glottis: Yeah, yeah, yeah! I can't torch anything bigger than a cigarette without one of these signed by the boss himself.**

Glottis then handed Manny a work order, which Manny put into his inventory.

Manny: Hey, that's my line. Getting people to sign. Back in a snap.

 **Glottis: Yeah, too small. I'm not too big! Everything around here is just too small!**

Glottis then went back into his toolshed.

"You'd think they'd give him a bigger shed, at least." Said Yang.

RWBY knew exactly what they needed to do.

"Wait, before we do anything else, let's check our inventory just to review." Inquired Weiss. RBY thought that was a good idea. They used the "inventory" command to keep in mind what Manny currently has on him. The first item that popped up… Was his scythe.

Manny: My scythe. I like to keep it next to where my heart used to be.

"Awwww!" Cooed RWBY.

After reviewing the rest of the inventory, RWBY got Manny to make it back upstairs. But when they tried to get Manny to give the work order to Eva…

Manny: Eva, I really need the boss to sign this work order.

Eva: I'll give it a shot. Mr. Copal, I've got Manny Calavera out here to see you...

 **Don: Didn't I say no interruptions today?**

Eva: Eh. Sorry, Cal. Maybe tomorrow.

Manny: That's too late.

Eva: Oh yeah, like you're going anywhere.

"And his door's locked, too." Added Ruby. "Too bad."

Blake, however, suspected something was up. "Wait a minute… Ruby, try that again."

"What?" Asked Ruby. "Why?"

"Just do it." Retorted Blake. "I think something's wrong here." Seeing no reason to argue with her, Ruby tried to give Eva the work order again.

Manny: Eva, I really need the boss to sign this work order.

Eva: I'll give it a shot. Mr. Copal, I've got Manny Calavera out here to see you...

 **Don: Didn't I say no interruptions today?**

Eva: Eh. Sorry, Cal.

"…Copal's reply seems a little too… "Repetitive" for his own good." Noted Blake.

"It's pre-recorded video game dialogue, Blake!" Argued Weiss.

"Yeah well, between that and his door being locked, it seems like there's something in his office he doesn't want us to see…" Blake kept pondering just what it was.

While Blake kept thinking, RWY decided to get Manny outside the office through the main elevator as they saw in the opening cutscene. As he was outside, they noticed a parade going on the other side of the office building.

"Is that for the Day of the Dead?" Asked Ruby.

"Who knew people actually celebrated the concept of death?" Said Weiss, surprised.

"Let's forget about that for now." Replied Blake. "Right now, we need to get that work order signed."

As RWBY had Manny head towards the parade, they noticed that the alleyway next to the DOD office building was open. They had him go in, noting a blue gem on the side and what appeared to be a rope heading down from one of the upper floors.

Manny: It looks like a rope... ...but it's really just a bunch of cheap ties tied together.

"Why is that even there?" Asked Ruby.

"For sneaking in and out, maybe?" Yang guessed.

"I think I know exactly who just 'snuck out.'" Said Blake.

RWBY got Manny to climb the "rope." As he did, they noticed an open office window in front of the ledge the rope was tied to.

Manny: Looks like the Boss has gone fishing.

"So how did he even reply to Eva?!" Said Weiss, shocked.

"Well, since everyone in this game is either dead or a demon, I wouldn't be surprised if ghosts were involved." Ruby replied as a wild guess.

"I think there's a more practical answer, though…" Responded Blake.

As RWBY got Manny to enter Don's office, they noticed just how messy it was. The girls were pretty disgusted. And so was Manny.

Manny: This place is a mess.

"No kidding." Weiss agreed. "Wait, hold on! Is that Copal's computer?"

RWBY got Manny to "examine Don's computer."

Manny: It looks like Don's rigged his computer to automatically answer his intercom...

"I knew it!" Confirmed Blake. "I told you something was wrong!"

"Nice one, Blake." Commended Ruby. "Way to call it!"

"Well, since he's gone, why don't we just change what 'he' has to 'say?'" Retorted Yang. RBY knew what to do. They saw a list of auto-responses on Don's computer, quickly realized which one they needed to pick, and did so.

Manny: I'll just change his auto-response here…

 **"Don": Ah, cripes, Eva! Just sign it yourself, will ya? I'm busy!**

"There it is." Confirmed Yang. "Hopefully Eva hears that."

They got Manny to sneak out of Don's office, go back down the rope, and make it back inside to the upstairs lobby. They knew that with Don's auto-response altered accordingly, Eva would have no choice but to sign Glottis's work order.

Manny: Eva, I really need the boss to sign this work order.

Eva: I'll give it a shot.

RWBY saw that the scene changed from gameplay to a cutscene, which means they were right. They felt both smart for figuring it out, and yet, pretty guilty for doing something very clearly illegal. But in their minds, it had to be done.

Eva: Mr. Copal? Mr. Calavera has somethin' out here that he says he needs your signature on–

 **"Don": Ah, cripes, Eva! Just sign it yourself, will ya? I'm busy!**

Eva signed the work order as she was "ordered," but couldn't resist letting out a snide remark.

Eva: You'll have to excuse him, Manny. It's probably a really hard crossword puzzle he's got in there today.

"HA!" RWBY shouted.

Manny: Eva, I'm impressed. I had no idea you had this kind of power.

Eva: Well, we all have our secrets.

"I'll bet you do." Retorted Blake.

RWBY watched as the scene shifted to Glottis using a blowtorch on Manny's car so he could fit his big demon heinie inside. Clearly, it was gonna be a tight fit, as evident by Glottis's struggle, which RWBY couldn't help but giggle at.

 **Glottis: Gdak. Gahh. Ahh. Nuhh.**

Manny went down back into the garage in his "work clothes," scythe whipped out, ready to head out to "the field."

 **Glottis: Hey, I look good in this, don't I? Heh heh.**

"That's up for debate." Snarked Weiss.

Manny: Yeah, well, they say black is slimming…

It felt nice for Blake to hear that. Not only does she wear black clothes on the regular, she had always been a little self-conscious about her weight, not made any better by rumors of people commenting about her "thick Bellabooty." Not that she'd talk about it, mind you.

Glottis began driving down the Land of the Dead as they crossed into the Land of the Living, his expression clearly one of unbridled joy.

 **Glottis: I'm drivin'! Yeah! I'm drivin'! RrrrrrrrmmmmmmAahaha!**

RWBY felt happy for Glottis finally being able to indulge in his "one purpose, one skill, one desire" so freely. But Manny noted that Glottis wasn't going as fast as it looked like was going.

Manny: Por favor. I coulda walked faster than this! Rrr, hÌjole, I'm gonna miss the poisoning!

"Let's hope not." Said Ruby.

 **Glottis: Brrrrrrr!**

As Glottis continued to make motor noises with his mouth, Death the Salesman finally made it to his destination; a Diner of the Living. RWBY was kinda weirded out as to how the Land of the Living and its people looked like a bunch of magazine cut-outs glued together.

However, they saw another limo pass by Manny's. Inside, another Salesman of the Dead waved by as who appeared to be a nun of some sort was looking at DOD travel packages.

Manny: Domino!

"So that's Domino, huh?" Confirmed Ruby.

"Did he just get a nun as a client?" Inquired Weiss.

"Well, isn't he a lucky guy." Snarked Yang heavily.

 **Will Manny be able to strike out as lucky as Domino, and get the "rich, dead saint" he's been looking for? Or will things continue to be an uphill struggle for him as he tries to pay off his debt? Exactly what secret is Eva hiding? And what of Manny's AWOL boss, Don Copal? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z- I mean, RWBY Plays Grim Fandango!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY Plays Grim Fandango – A RWBY Let's Play-style fanfiction by Fireball Dragon**

 **Chapter #2 – Disrupting the Workplace**

* * *

 **Dragon's Notes: Hello there. Been a while since the first chapter, huh? Apologies, college classes took up a large part of my time. That and attending conventions, my collie dying, and just trying to enjoy my freedom from college in general. But now that all that's over, I can make more room to write.**

 **In hindsight, I probably should've started with something a little shorter, such as Full Throttle, which is also made by Double Fine. I think Yang in particular would've really liked that game. Eh, I suppose I can save that for another time.**

 **Please, even watching an LP online or whatever will help. The entire point of this fanfiction revolves around whether or not you know the story of Grim Fandango. And if you don't mind, please spread the word of this fanfiction, as I put more effort into this than simply remastering an old one. But while you do that…**

 **Enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, ScrewAttack, and Monty Oum (RIP).**

 **Grim Fandango belongs to Double Fine and Tim Schafer.**

 **I own NONE of this.**

* * *

RWBY had just helped Manny make it to the gazpacho poisoning in the Land of the Living. Even though they had no idea what gazpacho actually was, they knew a "mass poisoning" would be a good opportunity for a lead on a good client… At least, on paper.

Manny walked into the diner where the poisoning took place. RWBY was STILL kinda weirded out as to how the Land of the Living and its people looked like a bunch of magazine cut-outs glued together.

Manny: Ehhh, the living still give me the creeps.

"I _really_ hope mom doesn't see _me_ like that." Shuddered Ruby.

"Can those people even see _him?_ " Wondered Weiss.

RWBY decided to try and have Manny interact with the people in the diner. Every time he tried "talking" to them, their expressions changed from creepy cut-out smiles to looks of shock and horror, with a small musical sting playing every time.

Manny: It's the fear of Death that makes monsters of us all.

"Okay, so they _can_ see him." Confirmed Yang.

"And if _I_ saw the Grim Reaper walking around out in the open," Added Blake, "I'm pretty sure I'd freak out too."

Manny: Boo!

"What if he scared them to death?" Asked Yang. "He could sell them packages then."

"I think they have rules against that sort of thing." Contested Weiss.

Manny: Scaring the living is technically against the rules, but we all do it.

"Even Domino?" Asked Ruby.

"I wonder how many more agents there are in his office." Asked Blake.

Manny: If I scare them to death then they'll become a customer, but I'll get nailed with a conflict-of-interest rap.

"See? Told you." Confirmed Weiss.

Manny: Pssst. It's me, Death. I'll see you soon, okay?

"I don't think they can hear you, Manny." Replied Blake.

Manny: I know you can't hear me, but try to feel what I'm about to say deep down in your soul. Don't... eat... the... gazpacho...

"Y'know, I always found it weird how the Grim Reaper never seems to say anything in like, movies or whatever." Yang remarked. "Maybe he _was_ talking the whole time, and we just couldn't hear him."

"Death has many faces… but very few voices." Blake added. RWY liked how that sounded.

Manny: Ah, fun's fun, but I've got work to do.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Ruby said. She and her team noted a wriggling paper "cocoon" on the ground. They already knew it was a dead person, and therefore, an eligible "client" for Manny.

Manny: Bound only by the paper-thin wrapper of mortality, a soul here lies, struggling to be free. And so it shall, thanks to a bowl of bad gazpacho, and a man named… Calavera.

" _That is so cool."_ RWBY all thought. They then got Manny to whip out his scythe and slice open the "cocoon," only to find… A dead midget. A RUDE dead midget.

 **Midget: Nice bathrobe.**

"Oh, he's a _real_ winner." Snarked Yang.

"Yeah, that's _totally_ the first thing people would say when seeing the Grim Reaper." Added Blake.

"Looks like another walking stick for _that_ guy." Weiss replied.

Right after that, the game shifted to a cutscene where Glottis drove Manny and the midget back to the garage… of the Dead! Manny and the midget left the car, Manny desperately trying to cling on to the pitiful excuse of a sale he had.

Manny: ...but we offer several travel upgrade package upgrades if you'd care to-

 **Midget: Cut the yap. I want something cheap where I can get some rest, and that's it.**

Manny: Ay ay ay.

"How 'bout he ship you off in a box as luggage, tiny?" Yang harshly responded. She did _not_ like how difficult the little person was being with his travel agent.

 **Glottis: You know, Manny, I could make this car a little faster. If you wanted...**

Manny: Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

 **Glottis: Oh yeah, slam the front into the weeds, tub the rear end, dual blowers poppin' outta the hood! Wah-wah-wah-wah-WAAAAAH! Wah-wah-wah-wah-WAAAAAAAAHAAAAHHH!**

"Yeah, you go, Glottis!" Cheered Yang. She was fixin' to work on modding her motorcycle after seeing the demon mechanic so happily indulging in his element.

Afterwards, the scene shifted to a small supply closet as Manny did something that made RWBY outright burst with laughter; stuff the midget into a small casket, apparently shipping him off as luggage.

"OH MY GOD! I didn't expect that to actually happen!" Yang howled in the face of the hilariousness of the situation. Even RWB was screaming in laughter at how Yang called the outcome. How much of a deadbeat _was_ this little guy?

Manny: You'll get plenty of rest this way, Mr. Martinez, and you'll be safely padded by the foam created when these two chemicals mix, like this.

Manny then sprayed two separate pumps into Martinez's casket, the chemicals coming out mixing a darkish-yellow packing foam. RWBY was kinda weirded out as to how Manny just sprayed it all over Martinez.

"Go for the money shot." Mumbled Yang. RWB could hear her, though. Weiss and Blake blushed heavily while annoyed with Yang's lewd little joke, but Ruby didn't get it.

 **Martinez: Uh, on second thought, I wanna upgrade my package!**

Manny: Sorry, Bruno, but you didn't qualify for anything better.

"That Bruno guy must've been an even bigger cheapskate than Celso." Remarked Ruby. Just WHAT kind of lives did those people live to get shafted in death like this?

Manny: But here, have this complimentary mug!

Manny then handed Bruno a coffee mug labeled "Today is the first day of the end of your life." RWBY all giggled at how ridiculous that mug looked.

"I so want that mug." Yang demanded. RWB all sorta wanted it too.

 **Bruno: No! Wait! Can't you find me something where I can move my legs?**

Manny: You know I'd like to, Bruno... ...but my boss is a real hard-ass.

But Manny mouthing off against his boss came to bite him in the ass when Don showed up, hearing everything Manny said, clearly not amused at his employee insulting him so brazenly. RWBY collectively gulped in response.

 **Don: I gotta be a hard-ass when I got lazy sickle-wavers like THIS jolly boy working for me!**

"Ooh, you should've turned around before saying that, tough guy." Yang said, cringing.

"Well, _you're_ one to talk about laziness, Mr. Ditches-The-Office-To-Go-Fishing!" Scolded Weiss, recalling upon how Don rigged his computer to answer his intercom to trick Eva. She was right; Don was kinda being a hypocrite.

 **Don: Manny, you couldn't find a sale at a yacht club!**

Yang laughed at that pun, but RWB groaned as usual.

Manny: I got a sale right here!

 **Don: I'm talkin' PREMIUM sales, Calavera! Like the kind Domino makes!**

Manny: How am I supposed to make premium sales with the scumbag clients you're sending me?

"Or with how Domino sent his old driver home to make him late for that poisoning?" Added Blake. It seems like both Don and Domino are trying to screw over Manny. Could it be a conspiracy?

 **Bruno: Hey!**

 **Don: Now you're blamin' the clients? I've had it with you, Manny! If you haven't bagged a premium before the next sales report comes in, you're out! Out on the street! No job! No way to work off your time! Just a fancy suit and your big smile and a whole lotta time to kill!**

"What an awful boss." Said Weiss in disgust. It kinda reminded her of how her father tends to treat lower employees of the Schnee Dust Company.

"To be fair, it _did_ seem a little like a victim complex." Replied Blake. "But of course, this really wasn't his fault."

"We've gotta find a lead on a good client, and _fast._ " Said Ruby. The girls all agreed. Manny needed a lucky break now more than ever.

 **Bruno: Who you callin' a scumbag? Why, I oughta- MrmrMRRmr! MrMrMRrr! MrMrMRrr? MrMrMRRmr!**

RWBY giggled at how fast Manny was to try and shut Bruno up. He had it coming.

Manny then walked out of the supply room, clearly annoyed after that little spiel. If an opportunity for a lucky break wasn't going to happen, he was gonna _make_ it happen.

Manny: I'm sick of waiting around for a good lead, like it's going to fly in here tied to a brick. It's time to TAKE one.

"But where to start?" Questioned Ruby.

"Well, Domino's back in, right?" Answered Blake. "Maybe we should try and get something out of him."

RWBY got Manny to go back up the elevator to the second floor, noting that Domino's office door was finally open. They went inside to see Domino lobbing away at a punching bag, mouthpiece in his teeth.

"Gotta give the guy credit; he's got good taste in passing the time." Said Yang, as she also liked to use a punching bag to pass the time. Unfortunately, she's so super-strong, she ends up going through a lot of them pretty fast. It's done quite a bit to her wallet.

Manny: It's Domino Hurley, sweatiest man in the office.

Domino: You gotta sweat to sell, Cally, and you know it.

"Well, he sounds confident." Noted Weiss dryly.

"After bagging a nun for a client, why wouldn't he be?" Yang responded.

Manny: Well, at least you're not hitting the BOTTLE anymore.

Domino: Heeeyyy, Cally. How ya doin'?

"He could be better. A LOT better." Blake said. It was kinda jarring seeing how sharply Manny and Domino's situations contrasted in terms of luck.

Manny: So, how'd you make out at the poisoning?

Domino: Well, let's just say that Sister Calabaza has a secret passion... ...for trains.

Manny: You got a nun?

Domino: Hail Mary.

Manny: And you sold her a ticket on the Number Nine train?

Domino: Choo-choo, little buddy.

"Yeah, we saw her in your car." Weiss recalled.

Domino: Say, how'd you score?

RWBY saw a list of options they could respond to Domino with. One being the truth, two being flat-out lies, and one choosing not to say anything.

"Ruby, I don't think there's any point in lying about this." Blake said. Ruby agreed; it was best to tell the truth.

Manny: I got a mean midget I had to send parcel post.

Domino: Ah, cheer up, buddy. Another day, another death, am I right?

"If you didn't screw us over, we'd have done better." Yang said bitterly, referring to how Domino sent Manny's driver home for the day.

Manny: I want to ask you a question.

Domino: Shoot, slugger.

RWBY saw a set of set of questions Manny could ask Domino. They decided to ask all of them.

Manny: Is it hard to kiss up to the boss so much with no lips?

Domino: Hey, I got all the lip I need. I get it from you.

"That's not the only thing you took from him." Said Weiss, annoyed at Domino's attitude.

Manny: Can I have one of your clients?

Domino: Sure, Cal. Just as soon as I get one I think you could handle...

Manny: I can handle anything you got. Especially if that's your best right jab.

"Yeah seriously, I bet even Jaune could punch harder than that." Compared Yang. Considering the spike of physical improvement Jaune went through since training, it's likely he could.

Manny: Why do you get all the good clients?

Domino: You're asking the wrong guy. You should be taking a good long look at the man in the mirror.

Manny: No thanks. I don't enjoy that the same way you do.

"There has to be more to his success. Something he's hiding from us." Blake remarked. "I just know it." RWY was also suspicious.

Manny: What did you do to get this job?

Domino: You mean, what's my secret to success?

Manny: No, I mean how did you screw up and get stuck here at the DOD?

"Ooh, nice one!" Chuckled Yang.

"It's actually a good question, though." Added Weiss.

Manny: What sin did you commit and how long are you going to have to work here to pay it off?

Domino: I could easily ask the same question of you.

Manny: But I don't know the answer. I still don't know what I've done.

Domino: How convenient! Then neither do I.

"What _did_ they do, anyway?" Asked Ruby. "It'd have to been really bad to end up like that."

"I don't think it matters." Replied Blake. "What matters is what they have to do _now._ " RWY agreed.

Manny: I wanna tell you something.

Domino: Good, go on and let it all out. There's no reason for you to be afraid of me.

"It's not _you_ we're afraid of." Retorted Ruby. The girls then saw a series of statements Manny could tell Domino. Of course, they chose to have him say all of them.

Manny: You know, this used to be my office.

Domino: Yeah, I know. I found your name on some comic books in the desk.

"Could we at least have _those_ back?" Asked Ruby.

"Not likely." Retorted Weiss.

Manny: I want my office back.

Domino: Don't worry, you'll have years and years to enjoy it after I get promoted out and you're still here.

"Well, the comic books wouldn't be worth it at that time." Replied Ruby.

"That's not the point, you dolt!" Argued Weiss.

Manny: I think you're up to something.

Domino: Yeah, I'm up to about four premium sales this week. Heh heh.

"No, he's _really_ up to something. Something big. But what?" Pondered Blake.

Manny: I think we should team up, be partners.

Domino: Oh, Manny, I would, but I'm too intimidated.

" _Yeah right._ " Snarked RWBY.

Domino: I could never be partners with someone who was so much more of a man than me.

Manny: Oh, come on. I've seen your wife.

RWBY giggled at that.

Manny: I wanna punch you in the mouth.

"Totes." Agreed Yang.

Domino: Oh, no. Not the Christmas party all over again.

Manny: What happened at the Christmas party?

Domino: Blacked out on the whole thing, huh? Maybe you should switch to lemonade, kid.

"He'd probably just drink hard lemonade." Replied Yang dryly.

Manny: Well, you sound pretty out of breath, so I'm going to blow.

Domino: Always a pleasure, Cal.

RWBY decided to get Manny back down to the first floor. Upon going down, they see a big purple cycloptic demon crawl out the room across the storage room where Manny packed Bruno into a coffin.

Initially shocked, the girls quickly inferred that he was also another manual laborer, like Glottis. But this demon seemed a little less cheery, to say the least.

 **Demon: Grmmmble, grrr… You and your fancy suits and your nose holes way up in the air... Sticking your empty beer bottles down the message tubes, how fancy is that?**

* * *

 **(Note: I added the following part of the dialogue myself because I thought it unfair that this demon's name never gets said in-game when he even has a track on the OST named after him)**

* * *

Manny: I'm sorry, who are you?

 **Demon: The name's Brennis. Juan Brennis. I'm in charge of repairing the tube switcher machine for you ingrates.**

Manny: Ingrates?

 **Brennis: Yeah, ingrates! You reckless idiots in your little offices keep clogging the message tubes by treating it like a trash can, and I have to keep fixing it every damn day! Can't be bothered to dispose of your beer bottles and toilet paper rolls properly?**

Manny: Hmm…

* * *

 **(Note: This is where the added dialogue ends)**

* * *

 **Brennis: Huh? Don't you boys upstairs realize the tube switcher is a sophisticated and delicate piece of machinery?**

Manny: Uh…

 **Brennis: You think you're better than me?**

Manny: No.

 **Brennis: Good.**

As Brennis left the vicinity, RWBY pondered if that was supposed to be some sort of clue.

"Did he just come out of a room from the other side of the hall?" Inquired Weiss.

"Let's check." Ruby said. They got Manny to enter through a door right across the supply closet where he stuffed Bruno in a casket.

Inside the other room, RWBY saw a giant domed contraption of tubes pumping capsules all over the place. They were surprised, to say the least.

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed. "What is this!?" The weird Danny Elfman-like music playing in the background amused her.

"It's a pneumatic tube system!" Confirmed Weiss, also somewhat surprised. Her company utilized machines like these to sort out small Dust packages.

"A what?" Asked Ruby.

"Basically, it's a system that uses tubes of compressed air to send messages all throughout the office." Blake elaborated.

"Oh, so that's how Manny got the work order for the poisoning." Realized Ruby. She also realized, upon closer inspection of the machine, that there was a bright red tube that warranted special notice by Manny.

Manny: That red tube looks familiar. I think that's the other end of Domino's message tube... If I could just get in there…

"So we have to steal one of Domino's clients through his message tube?" Wondered Ruby. She was worried Manny might get in some big trouble for that.

"Seems like it'd be easier said than done." Yang retorted. "I think a machine like that would only be accessible by someone like Brennis."

"So we just make it so that he has to clean the machine again, and _then_ steal one of Domino's clients." Blake replied, getting an idea of the solution.

"Well, how do we do that?" Weiss asked, not even knowing where they'd start.

"I think now might be a good time to check out that festival." Ruby said. WBY agreed; it didn't seem like Manny could go anywhere else for the time being.

As RWBY brought Manny to the Day of the Dead festival outside the office, they saw that the rest of the street was blocked off by the festival, which had all sorts of floats and tents and… what appeared to be a clown twisting balloons. They also noted a barrel containing several long loaves of bread next to the clown.

Manny: Looks like some sort of crafty mime.

"I think mimes don't talk. I'm pretty sure that guy's gonna talk." Ruby retorted. And as soon as she got Manny to "talk to clown…"

Manny: What's goin' down, clown?

Clown: Hey, back off, Suit. I'm practicing.

"Well, for a clown, he's not very jolly." Yang said sarcastically.

"He just said hello! How rude can you be?" Weiss belted out. The girls then saw the usual list of dialogue prompts.

Manny: Practicing what?

Clown: Wringing your neck! What does it look like?

RWBY collectively groaned at how rude this clown was being.

"What a jerk! Can't even say two words to him without getting made fun or threatened, huh?" Weiss chided.

Manny: Can I walk through your tent? I want to see the parade.

Clown: Well, walk through someone else's tent, all right? do I look like a turnstile to you?

"Doesn't look like there's anyone else to talk to, though." Blake noted.

"Which means we're stuck talking to this incredibly rude clown." Weiss groaned.

Manny: Some festival, eh?

Clown: Yeah, yeah, pretty busy. My carpal tunnel syndrome is really acting up.

Manny: But you don't have any... tendons.

"No one in this world seems to have much of anything on their bodies." Yang pointed out. "They're _skeletons_."

Clown: Yeah, well, you don't have a tongue, but that doesn't seem to shut you up, now does it?

"Pffftt." Yang huffed. She didn't like how rude the clown was being, but she couldn't help but stifle a chuckle.

Manny: Could you teach me how to do that?

Clown: Well, um, since you're a beginner, why don't you practice the first step?

Manny: Which is?

Clown: Blow!

"What a _jerk._ " RWBY said in unison.

Manny: BANG!

Clown: Aaah! (A balloon pops in his hands) Popped another one! Lousy bony fingers!

"HA! Serves ya right." Yang gloated.

Manny: Twist me up one of them, eh, fella?

Clown: Yeah, yeah, yeah, twist this, all right?

The clown ends up simply squeezing on the balloon he was tying a couple of times. Neither Manny nor RWBY seemed impressed.

"I bet that guy's all talk." Yang boasted. "I don't think he can twist a balloon to save his life."

"But he's already dead." Blake pointed out.

"Probably because he can't twist balloons!" Yang retorted.

"Well, let's just push him a bit and see." Ruby replied. She thought if Manny was insistent enough, the clown would give him a balloon animal.

Manny: Bet ya can't do a cat.

Clown: Shows what you know, buddy. I can do anything. I can do birds, amphibians, famous poets–Go ahead. Name one.

RWBY liked how cooperative the clown was being now and saw a list of options he could make balloon animals out of; a cat, a dingo, a dead worm (Which RWBY thought was strange), and Robert Frost. They didn't know who that was. Ruby decided to pick the cat option.

Manny: Okay, a cat.

Clown: Pfft. No problem.

"Just for you, Blake." Ruby chuckled. Blake rolled her eyes but gave a little smirk. And like the clown promised, he twisted one of his balloons into a just-discernable-enough facsimile of a cat and gave it to Manny.

Clown: Some of my finest work. Don't you think, sparky?

As the clown went back to tying another balloon. RWBY wondered why "a dead worm" was in the list of options for balloon animals. It seemed so weird. Then that's when it clicked in their heads; it must be a clue to clogging the tube machine. They got Manny to talk to the clown again.

Manny: My kid wants another balloon animal.

Clown: Ah geez, what now?

Manny: A dead worm.

Clown: Heck, that's easy!

The clown then produced a deflated balloon from the back of his tent. RWBY realized the purpose of that balloon; it was meant to contain something. But what? But then the clown said something that clued them in almost instantly.

Clown: There's no limit on those!

"So we can take more than one?" Asked Ruby, piecing everything together.

"I think we only need two." Said Blake, finally figuring it out. RWY figured it out too and got Manny to ask for another "dead worm."

Manny: Do you have any more dead worms back there?

Clown: Well, suuure!

The clown gave Manny another deflated balloon. After putting them back in his inventory, Ruby decided to go the barrel of bread. "I bet he's hungry." Said Ruby.

Manny: The Bread of the Dead.

The girls figured that the bread might serve as a clue to something anyway, so they decided to let Manny pick up a loaf.

Manny: Since I really didn't get to celebrate the festival this year, I think I'm entitled to a little Pan de Muertos.

* * *

 **(Note: The bread Manny picks up is not actually Pan de Muertos, it's more like a baguette. Real Pan de Muertos is actually something of a bun-shaped pastry)**

* * *

After stuffing the bread back into Manny's inventory, RWBY guided him back to the supply closet on the first floor of his office. There, they saw the two nozzles Manny used to spray the chemicals that would mix into packaging foam, like with Bruno.

"Alright, fill 'em up." Yang said. At her request Ruby got Manny of fill one of the deflated balloons with a dark chemical, and the other with a light chemical. At this point, Yang couldn't help but make a joke. "Looks like Domino's lucky streak is about to go… Down the tubes." All of the girls chuckled, surprisingly, seeing as how in their eyes, Domino had this coming.

RWBY got Manny to go back up the elevator and head to his office, but as he went, the balloons in his inventory kept very audibly rubbing together. Kinda par for the course when you're carrying full balloons in a suit. Eva couldn't help but remark.

Eva: What is that horrible squeaking noise you're making?

Manny: New shoes.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Ruby realized. "My boots are starting to wear out. I should go out to town next weekend to get new ones."

"Oh, no need, there's a cobbler over downtown somewhere. He can fix your boots for you." Noted Weiss.

"Lemme come with." Added Yang. "I swear to God, I can see my toes when I kick in _my_ boots."

In Manny's office, Ruby got Manny to open his message tube and stick the balloons down inside.

Manny: Heh. Look out below.

With each balloon, a small scene played showcasing the respective contents falling into the tube switcher and mixing into the packaging foam. Manny and RWBY could hear the machine clogging even from another floor up.

Manny: That doesn't sound good.

"It's not supposed to." Noted Yang. But the whirring noise kind of got to Blake's sensitive hearing. Having four ears can do that to you.

RWBY got Manny to head out of his office. As he did, Eva gave a quick warning.

Eva: Server's down again.

Manny: What else is new?

"What kind of funding does that place even _have?_ " Asked Weiss. From what the girls could tell, it seemed to be very chintzy with its budget.

As RWBY got Manny to re-enter the tube machine room, they saw Brennis repairing the machine, grumbling all the while. RWBY hoped he didn't know Manny was responsible.

Manny: Hi. I'm not getting any messages. Is the server down?

 **Brennis: This is their idea of a joke? They think it's funny? I'd like to jam THEIR tubes with packing material, see how they like that!**

"Oh thank God, I don't think he knows." Blake said in relief. The girls saw the usual list of dialogue prompts.

Manny: So, you're saying the server is down, is that it?

 **Brennis: The server is not down, it's never DOWN. It's just temporarily unavailable while I'm doing some maintenance, that's all.**

Manny: So, how long is it going to be down?

 **Brennis: With a job like this you never can tell. Probably hours.**

Manny: Or until no one's around to see you sneak out, Aye?

 **Brennis: Whichever comes first.**

"Looks clean enough to me." Yang remarked. "Though I don't think Manny has the authority to get in there."

"He _should._ " Ruby retorted. "It's _his_ sales that bring in Brennis's checks."

"Yeah, but he's been getting bad clients who don't qualify for anything high-end." Blake reminded them.

"Right, right." Ruby remembered.

Manny: Can I squeeze in there, just for a sec?

 **Brennis: Are you kidding? This is a highly secured area. No one's allowed in here who ain't me.**

Manny: What's so special about you?

 **Brennis: I, sir, am an elemental spirit, summoned from the Land of the Dead itself...**

"Oh, here we go..." Sighed Ruby. The girls remembered Glottis said the same thing.

Manny: Yeah, yeah, let me guess... You were given one purpose, one skill, one desire: fixing pneumatic tube switchers?

 **Brennis: No, I was created to run the elevators, but they put in those dang motion detectors... ...and put me outta work!**

"Oh, he got reassigned." Weiss said.

"So demons are used for manual labor over there. Weird." Said Yang, scratching her forehead.

"Honestly, that whole 'one purpose, one skill, one desire' thing kind of implies it's more than just a job to them." Remarked Blake. "It almost seems like their main motivation for living."

"Could you imagine if Glottis got fired?" Said Ruby. The girls all then shuddered. They didn't realize what Ruby just did.

Manny: Who would do a terrible thing like this?

 **Brennis: It's those punks in the mail room! They think this baby's going to put them out of a job. And they're right!**

"OH THANK GOD." Sighed RWBY collectively. If Brennis knew it was actually Manny that clogged the machine, who knows what would happen.

Manny: You know, I really think it's clean enough.

 **Brennis: Oh, it's clean enough to run, all right. I'm just fiddling around to be safe, you know... Gotta cover my ass!**

Manny: Yes you do.

"The last thing I think any of us ever needed to see was demonic plumber's crack." Said Yang. RWB agreed; it was pretty gross.

Manny: Just curious-How'd you get in there?

 **Brennis: I squeezed down one of these tubes, like a pixie! How d'ya think I got in here? Through the door, just like you!**

Yang chuckled at his sarcasm, but Blake noted "So that door is the only way in and out of the machine. Hmm."

 **Brennis: Say, uh, Chatty Cathy... I got a lot of tubes to flush here...**

Manny: Hey, me too. I'll let you go.

But upon saying that, the machine started sparking, getting on Brennis's clothes, causing his shirt to catch on fire, much to RWBY's shock.

 **Brennis: Ah, not again!**

Manny ran for the fire extinguisher near the room's entrance, but just as he was about to use it, Brennis warned him not to do that.

 **Brennis: AAAAY-AY-AY! You trying to blow this joint sky high? That's a magnesium-compound fire extinguisher! Spray that on this packing foam and we'll both be riding the giant roman candle out of here.**

Manny/RWBY: What?

"How can packaging material be _that_ volatile?!" Wondered Blake.

"I've heard of my company's Dust packages blowing up during deliveries, but the material protecting it? That's not right!" Remarked Weiss.

"Hmm… Magnesium plus packaging foam equals explosion." Noted Yang. "I feel like we need to remember that later on."

"It _does_ seem like a clue." Ruby added.

Manny: Why would they put something so dangerous in here?

 **Brennis: I guess they didn't expect this room to be full of hazardous waste!**

"Fair enough, the foam's supposed to be in the room across the hall anyway." Noted Weiss.

As RWBY kept watching Brennis work on the machine, they and Manny noted that the deadbolt that keeps the door locked shut wasn't set. A matter of course, since it was open.

"Do… do you think he'll notice?" Wondered Ruby, already aware of what they need to do.

"Ruby, he's only got one eye, and it's focused on the machine." Yang replied.

"Besides, he seems to just wanna finish ASAP." Added Blake. "I don't think he'll care enough to _try_ and notice."

With their reassurance, Ruby got Manny to use the lock on the open door.

Manny: I've just locked an open door. Strange, yet symbolically compelling...

"Yeah, it compels us to finally get in that damn thing." Snarked Yang. Ruby got Manny to exit the room. As he did, Brennis pulled a little card out of a slot in Domino's message tube, and exited the room as well.

 **Brennis: Good enough for government work!**

Brennis slammed the machine chamber's door behind him, unaware that Manny locked the deadbolt so it wouldn't close. Brennis is kind of an idiot, isn't he?

"That card…" Ruby said, pondering its purpose.

"I think it's meant to slow down the air pressure in the tubes." Weiss replied.

"Yeah well, we have 52 of those already." Yang said, reminding her teammates of the deck of playing cards Manny picked up from inside his office. But as RWBY got Manny to finally get into the tube machine's chamber, as he used one of his cards in Domino's message tube, it almost immediately got sucked into the tube, much to the girls' surprise.

Manny: Hmmm… too much air pressure.

"Oh yeah, those cards used for that sort of thing are usually perforated." Weiss remembered.

"Perforated?" Asked Ruby.

"They have holes in them." Said Blake.

"Oh, I get it!" Ruby said in realization. She got Manny to get back up the elevator to Eva's desk and use the hole puncher on top on his deck of cards.

Eva: Manny, what are you doing?

Manny: Just marking cards, honey.

"Clever girl!" Said Yang. Ruby blushed; she felt smart for figuring that one out on her own.

After making it back down to the chamber and using one of the punched cards in Domino's message tube, it finally slowed down the air pressure long enough to stop one of Domino's message capsules. Manny read the contents of the capsule out loud; it was a dossier on one of Domino's clients.

Manny: Mercedes Colomar, Client number 9308–blah blah blah… …Died of chickenpox… time of death, yadda yadda yadda… Ah-ha! Positive Attributes: Volunteered time reading stories to dying children!

"PERFECT!" RWBY exclaimed. That was a winner for sure! If he couldn't get this Colomar person a ticket on the Number Nine, something would _definitely_ be wrong.

Manny: That's good! That's really good! I think you're it, Mercedes Colomar! I think you're the one for me!

Manny exited the room, brimming with confidence, which RWBY was also filled with. That, and guilt over breaking company equipment to steal another person's client. The game then played a cutscene showing Manny in his "work clothes," (Which Ruby and Blake ended up really loving) heading down the elevator and seeing that Glottis modified his car even further. With flaming decals and modded turbos all over its chassis, it was an absolute automobile of awesomeness.

"Whoa-HO!" Yang exclaimed. "That is one BADASS ride! Glottis's a demon of _taste!_ " She REALLY wanted to drive that thing.

Manny: Glottis! Are you loco? What got into you? That was a company car!

 **Glottis: Oh yeah! And it's even better company now! Hop in! Yeeeeaha! Woo!**

Glottis and Manny sped alongside the "Highways of Hell" on their way to Mercedes Colomar. As they did, Domino saw them, clearly annoyed that Manny was about to intercept one of his commission cases.

"Take THAT, jackass!" Yang boasted.

"Mercedes Colomar… Just from how the name sounds, I'm guessing it's a woman?" Blake wondered.

"It _does_ sound like a pretty feminine name." Noted Weiss.

Manny made his way to Mercedes's "mortal coil," cut it open with his scythe, and found the soul lying inside. Just as Blake and Weiss though, it was a woman.

Manny: Buenos dias.

Mercedes: You're not the nurse.

Manny: No.

"Yeah… I hate to break it to ya, but…" Ruby said, cringing as Ms. Colomar started to slowly realize her situation.

Mercedes: You're not here to give me my medication?

Manny: No, but I am here to ease your pain.

"And if you can, please ease his." Requested Blake.

Mercedes: Guess they couldn't save me, eh?

Manny: No, but there's still a chance you could save me.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY Plays Grim Fandango – A RWBY Let's Play-style fanfiction by Fireball Dragon**

 **Chapter #3 – Lost Souls**

* * *

 **Dragon's Notes: I know what some of you are thinking. "Where's RWBY Watches Death Battle REMASTERED?!" Well, before I answer that question, let me make something clear;**

 **For those of you who actually** _ **are**_ **familiar with Grim Fandango (And you should be considering that, like I've said, that's the whole point of this fanfiction), you would know that the entire game is split up into four separate chapters, each representing a year in the Four-Year Journey.**

 **I've decided to split those "Years" into four chapters of this fanfiction each, meaning that this fanfiction will have a total of sixteen chapters, and that there's only going to be one more chapter after this before RWBY completes Year One.**

 **After RWBY completes Year One,** _ **that's**_ **when I'll go back to Remastering RWBY Watches Death Battle. Also, they're not gonna play it in one night. I mean, it's possible, considering that the game really isn't that long (Though trying to figure out how the developers wanted you to solve the puzzles can be a gigantic pain in the ass), but I figured it'd be best for the sake of pacing in-between stories and all that. Now since that's out of the way…**

 **Enjoy the third chapter.**

* * *

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP).**

 **Grim Fandango belongs to Double Fine and Tim Schafer.**

 **I own NONE of this.**

* * *

This was supposed to be a lucky break. A chance for Manny to finally make a premium sale and keep his job/chance at getting out of the Eighth Underworld. He did so much and worked so hard (Read: Broke so many rules) just to get face-to-face with a woman known as Mercedes Colomar, who went out of her way to volunteer reading stories to dying children.

But unfortunately, life doesn't work like that. Not even _after_ life. RWBY learned this the hard way.

After Manny took Mercedes to his office, he explained his situation to her. RWBY, after seeing that Mercedes was finally dressed, noted how pretty she looked.

"She must've been beautiful when she was alive." Said Ruby wistfully.

Mercedes: That's a lot of responsibility, Mr. Calavera. What makes you think I've been all that good?

Manny: Ms. Colomar-

Mercedes: Meche. Please.

"Meche it is." Said Yang. It was a cute nickname.

Manny: Meche. I can see it in your face. And in your file here, where it says you're entitled to a first-class ticket to...

As Manny checked Meche's file on his computer, he was astonished to see that Meche, kindly woman she was, had absolutely NO record of anything even remotely resembling a Number Nine ticket, or any travel package in her file!

Manny: ...nowhere?

RWBY's mouths were collectively agape at this revelation. How could someone who spent her time reading stories to dying children _not_ be eligible for the Number Nine?!

Manny/RWBY: WHAT?!

Meche: Did I do something wrong?

Manny: Not according to your bio! It was spotless! ...at least the part I read was.

Meche: I'm not sure I like the implication, Mr. Calavera.

Meche had every right to be suspicious. Hell, EVERYONE was suspicious at this point. Something was very, VERY wrong here. RWBY saw the usual list of dialogue prompts, and like always, went through all of them.

Manny: The only implication here is that I'm fired.

Meche: Is it something I did?

"No, it's something _he_ did." Said Ruby, recalling upon the several illegal actions Manny performed just to get to this point. But then she corrected herself. "Something… _We_ did." The girls felt like they had to take collective responsibility.

Manny: Are you SURE you're Mercedes Colomar?

Meche: Yes, would you like to see my birthmark?

Manny: Sure. Where is it?

Meche: It's wherever you guys put my skin!

"Where _do_ they put their skin?" Asked Yang. She was curious as to how the hell clients go from being wrapped in fleshly tortillas to outright skeletons. What was the exact process? Do they _store_ the skin somewhere?

"I think it's best we never find out." Replied Weiss in disgust.

Manny: Anything about your past you haven't told me?

Meche: Quite a bit, considering I've told you nothing.

"There's something _very _wrong here." Muttered Blake. "Either Meche's hiding something disqualifying, Manny stealing her from Domino messed with her commission file, or her ticket was stolen somehow." Which one could it be?

"Do you think Meche has a couple of skeletons in her closet?" Yang said, chuckling. RWB groaned as usual.

Manny: Did you kill much when you were alive?

Meche: Very little.

"How do you kill 'very little?" Weiss said, annoyed by the vagueness of that answer.

"Maybe she tried to kill someone, and they got better?" Answered Yang.

Manny: Never killed anybody?

Meche: I have to confess, I never killed anybody.

"She really doesn't seem the type." Said Blake. "She looks too innocent."

"I'm sure you already know this," Replied Weiss, "But you can't judge a book by its cover." Blake acknowledged her point.

Manny: Not even a teensy bit of killing?

Meche: Maybe I just wasn't trying hard enough.

"That's not the kind of thing you should _try_ hard at doing." Ruby said. "Unless it was Grimm or something." But at that moment, a shiver ran through bother Blake and Yang's spines. "Whoa, are you two okay?" She said, slightly worried.

"I'm fine." Yang replied. "It was only for a second."

"I don't know what caused that." Muttered Blake.

"A/C must be on the fritz again." Said Ruby, seeing as that was the most logical answer. But they chose to ignore it. For now.

Manny: Were you a big shoplifter?

Meche: Well, they accused me of it once...

Manny: Really?

"One charge of shoplifting doesn't seem all that incriminating." Weiss noted.

"Maybe she shoplifted a bunch of other times and didn't get caught." Yang replied.

Meche: But it wasn't my fault. That puppy followed me out of the store.

Manny: Oh.

Zwei, who was watching the girls play the game this whole time, barked in happiness. RWBY giggled in response.

"Do you think he'd try to maul or bury the characters in this game?" Asked Yang. RWB giggled even harder.

Manny: Mean to animals?

Meche: Oh no! I love animals. Once, when I was volunteering at an animal shelter-

Manny: Just stop right there.

"If a puppy liked her enough to follow her out of a store," Said Ruby, "Then she doesn't exactly strike me as the type to hurt animals."

Manny: Ever cheated on your taxes?

Meche: I've never paid taxes in my life.

Manny/RWBY: Ah-ha!

Meche: I've never made enough money to be taxed. You know, it's mostly been all volunteer work...

Manny: Uh-huh.

"Oh..." RWBY said, disappointed.

Manny: Ever cheated on your husband?

Meche: Mr. Calavera, there's no ring on my finger.

She then showed her hand to Manny. Like she said, it was as ringless as it was fleshless.

Manny: There's no skin on it either...

Meche: I guess you'll just have to trust me then.

"There's gotta be _something_ that would disqualify her, right?" Ruby said, getting fed up with being screwed over like this.

"I don't think there _is._ " Replied Weiss. "It's gotta be something else."

"Something else?" Asked Yang. "Like _what?_ "

All Blake could do was put her finger to her chin in contemplation. What was going on here? How could someone as pure and as innocent as Meche _not_ qualify for the Number Nine? It made no sense!

Manny: Litter?

Meche: Oh, Manny. Is that the best you can do?

"He is _really_ grasping at straws here." Ruby muttered.

Manny: Work with me Meche. Give me some dirt.

Meche: Well, I could do something bad right now if that would help.

"I don't think it would apply after-the-fact." Said Weiss.

Manny: Wouldn't count. Sorry.

After RWBY exhausted all of their dialogue options, Manny gave a sigh showcasing he too was also exhausted.

Manny: I give up.

Meche: Don't say that, Manny.

"Yeah, Manny. There's gotta be a way to fix this." Said Ruby, trying to keep her team's hopes up.

"I don't imagine it'll be easy." Replied Blake."

Manny: You know what I have to do, I just have to go straighten this mess out.

Meche: Sorry to be so much trouble, Mr. Calavera.

Manny: It's no trouble, but please... Call me Manny.

Manny then made his way out of his office. And after he walked out of his office, Meche gave the following line.

Meche: I'm sorry I let you down, Manny.

"No. I'm sorry we let _you_ down, Meche." Said Ruby with obvious guilt in her voice.

"Ruby. I don't think it's our fault." Blake retorted. "There has to be something else to this."

"Well, what the hell _could_ there be to this?" Argued Yang sharply.

"I have _no_ idea, but I feel like we're going to find out soon." Blake replied.

Manny walked out of his office and over to Eva, hoping she would either give Manny a clue on how to fix Meche's situation, or at least offer her condolences. But as soon as he walked over to her desk, Don burst out of his office, infuriated at Manny.

 **Don: Hey! Funny Bones! In my office! Now!**

RWBY collectively gulped. The game then switched to a cutscene, showing Don in his office, berating Manny for all of the misconduct he's performed up until this point in the game with Domino standing by Manny, ashamed of him as well.

 **Don: You VANDALIZED company property in order to obtain SECRET INFORMATION so you could take your ILLEGALLY MODIFIED company car and your UNREGISTERED DRIVER and run Domino here off the road, all in order to steal a client from her legitimate agent!**

"As much as it pains me to admit it, he's right." Weiss said. "Everything Manny did up to this point was completely illegal."

Ruby begrudgingly nodded in agreement. "If we did all of this outside the game, we'd be in jail faster than I can run."

"Yeah well," Yang responded. "We've met people who've done a LOT worse."

Blake agreed with Yang. "Have we ever."

Manny: There's nothing legitimate about this place. You give all the good clients to Domino.

Domino: Manny, now I'm embarrassed for you.

"I hate to say it," Said Yang, head buried in her hand. "But this _is_ pretty embarrassing. Humiliating, honestly."

 **Don: You've embarrassed the whole office. I'm going to call the woman in here so you can apologize to her yourself.**

Don buzzed his intercom to talk to Eva.

 **Don: Eva, send in Ms. Colomar, please.**

Eva: She left about fifteen minutes ago, sir. She said she had a long walk ahead of her and she wanted to get started.

"She left?!" RWBY said. They were all very worried about her. And they had every right to be. But they wouldn't know that until later.

 **Don: Walking? She had a ticket on the Number Nine! Why does she think she has to walk?**

Manny: That's the best package I could find for her…

Domino: Heh heh.

RWBY glared at Domino as he chuckled, effectively rubbing Manny's mistake in his face. But this still didn't make any sense.

"Someone as nice as her should've totally gotten a ticket on the Number Nine!" Weiss said. It wasn't adding up! How could someone who spent her entire life helping others so selflessly be screwed out of salvation by a mere clerical error?! Regardless, Don had enough of Manny's misconduct.

 **Don: Now you see why I give all the good clients to Domino?**

"No! There is SOMETHING going on here!" Blake yelled. "I'm sure of it! This is too unfair! It CAN'T be a coincidence!" RWY were surprised at her suddenly getting so worked up. It seemed like she REALLY wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery.

 **Don: That woman was a saint and a shoo-in for a Double-N ticket that she's not going to get because YOU just couldn't find it! And now, because of your little stunt, she's out there on her own…**

The scene zoomed on Manny, his skull hung low and eyesockets full of regret. He messed up. Big time. RWBY felt so terribly bad for him, as his actions caused both him and Meche to be subject to egregious unfairness.

 **Don: Walking by herself through the Petrified Forest, facing the demons of the underworld alone and unprotected.**

"Petrified Forest?!" Said Ruby. She was shocked and scared for Meche. A lone woman in a dark forest filled with skeletons and horrible monsters without even so much as a weapon was not a very nice image to have in your head.

"Something tells me the demons in that forest aren't as nice as Glottis or even as helpful as Brennis." Blake said. The girls all shuddered in worry for Meche.

 **Don: This is her reward, after a lifetime of hardship and public service? Her destiny stolen by some overreaching salesman looking for a fat commission he didn't deserve!**

The game then shifted to the inside of Glottis's shack inside the garage. It took RWBY a couple of seconds to piece that together. Don held Manny captive in there as his punishment. Or at least, the start of it.

 **Don: Get in there and stay put until the boys downtown tell us what they want done with ya. Someone's gonna take the fall for this, Calavera, and it ain't gonna be me!**

"He's fired, isn't he?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, you think?" Weiss replied.

"They're gonna arrest him, aren't they?" Yang asked.

"Oh, you think?" Blake replied.

RWBY got Manny to examine the inside of the shack. They noted a big machine with two cylinders full of… Something on top. It sort of looked like a soft-serve ice-cream machine. They got Manny to "examine" it…

Manny: It looks like it dispenses something called "Fil-a-Dent."

"Fil-a-Dent?" Ruby asked. Curious as to what it was, she had Manny use the machine. A gelatinous red substance plopped out of the machine and into Manny's hand. Weiss and Blake were kinda grossed out, but Ruby and Yang giggled at how funny it sounded.

Manny: Oh, ick.

After shaking the Fil-a-Dent off of his hand, Manny gave the following observation.

Manny: It came out like soft-serve ice cream, but judging by the smell, I think it's auto-body filler.

"Makes sense, he _is_ in Glottis's shack." Yang noted.

"How did Glottis even FIT in that thing?!" Said Weiss, absolutely puzzled.

"That doesn't matter." Blake responded. "We have to get him out of there. NOW." Ruby agreed and got Manny to knock on the door.

Manny: Hey, is anybody out there?

As soon as he asked that, a mysterious shadow popped out from the side of the shack's window. Sporting a deep and suave voice, the girls were actually kind of captivated by it for God knows what reason.

 **Shadow: So, Manuel… Have you thought about what you have done?**

The usual list of dialogue prompts popped up.

Manny: Who's out there?

 **Shadow: I'm you. Or rather, I was you years ago.**

Manny: Yeah, well I'm me now, so get lost.

"Manny, no!" Ruby warned. "He might be our only chance outta there!"

Manny: What are they going to do to me?

 **Shadow: I don't want to alarm you, Agent Calavera... But have you ever seen a man SPROUTED?**

"Sprouted?" RWBY asked. They did not like were this was going.

Manny: What do you mean, "sprouted?"

 **Shadow: Then you don't know... ...there's nothing more horrible than the bite of the sprouter.**

"What is he _talking_ about? Gardening tools?!" Yang said, annoyed. Her annoyance would be short-lived however, as the shadow described the process of "sprouting" in unbelievably gruesome detail.

 **Shadow: Its deadly stinger spreads a green disease through every calcified pore on your body... ...leaving you veined with roots and flocked with grass...**

"Oh my God…" Said Ruby, her body and voice trembling in horror.

 **Shadow: ...steadily growing thicker and thicker until you crash and bloom out... ...in a horrifying bouquet of pain and fragrant suffering...**

"It can't be…" Said Weiss, also terrified.

 **Shadow: ...screaming until your mouth fills with petals and your nostrils shoot out thorny stems... ...and the bulbs sprout in your eyes...**

"How horrible…" Said Blake, shaking in fear.

 **Shadow: ...leaving you nothing but a patch of wildflowers on the ground, swarming with butterflies.**

"That's just messed up." Said Yang, her voice being small and hollow, signifying that she was riddled with shock.

Manny Are you done?

 **Shadow: Yes.**

Manny: No, I've never seen that.

"Are you telling me that they've managed to find a way to _kill what's already dead?!_ " Shouted Weiss. The very idea of that filled the girls with dread and terror, the idea of that happening to Manny permeating their minds with fear. But unbeknownst to them, it's impossible to lose this game, so they needn't worry about Manny getting sprouted... At least, not too much.

"We HAVE to get him the hell outta there!" Barked Yang. RWB agreed greatly. Manny's life- Manny's _after_ life was in severe danger! They didn't even know that was possible!

Manny: Get me out of here!

 **Shadow: The only way out, Manuel, is to be taken back in. If you are truly still loyal to this company, declare it loudly. The management might hear and stick you right back in their fold.**

The girls then saw a list of responses:

1\. "Yeah, well I got something they can stick in their fold..."

2\. "My loyalty is still to the DOD, believe it or not."

3\. "The DOD runs a crooked game, and I intend to prove it."

4\. "Look, I did what I had to do. So what?"

"Loyalty?! To _those_ bastards?! FUCK THAT!" Screamed Yang. RWB was shocked by her raw anger, but they agreed; after everything they did to Manny, going back to the DOD was out of the question. They _were_ up to something, and RWBY would make damn well sure they get exposed and punished for it.

Manny: The DOD runs a crooked game, and I intend to prove it.

 **Shadow: You would do that? That could cause this agency a lot of trouble...**

"It seems like this guy might be testing us." Noted Weiss. "Like he wants to be sure that we're against the DOD."

"Well, why not confirm it for him?" Said Blake. Ruby nodded and picked the decisive answer.

Manny: I'm gonna blow the lid off this place!

 **Shadow: Young man, you are an enemy of the Department of Death!**

The shadow stepped inside the shack, showing his real form at last; it was that of another skeleton man, dressed like a mercenary. His broad chin and strong posture implied he must've been quite the looker when he was alive. RWBY knew this, as they all blushed in response to finally seeing him.

 **Mercenary: Welcome to the club!**

The game switched to another cutscene, where Manny and the mercenary were seen through what appeared to be a camera. The mercenary talked into the camera.

 **Mercenary: Salvador Limones and guest.**

"Salvador Limones…" Said Ruby, making a mental note of his name. The game camera then shifted to the side of the DOD's office building, where the rope of ties was. The camera Salvador was talking into was the blue eye in one of the wall's decorative carvings. Just then, the grate on the ground opened up, showing a small elevator rise from below. The girls were surprised and intrigued.

Manny: Where are you taking me?

 **Salvador: To the headquarters of the LSA.**

Manny/RWBY: LSA?

 **Salvador: The Lost Souls' Alliance, we're a small group Manuel, but we're always looking for new soldiers.**

Manny and Salvador stepped into the elevator, and it descended into the LSA's headquarters. Upon entering, RWBY noted a familiar facing manning what appeared to be some kind of radio.

"Eva?!" Ruby said in surprise.

"So _that's_ what she meant by having secrets!" Confirmed Weiss.

"Well, the more allies the better." Said Yang. Good thing Eva wasn't in on the whole conspiracy thing.

Manny: To do what, exactly?

 **Salvador: We need help in our intelligence unit. You know Eva of course.**

Eva: Manny?

Salvador walked towards the end of the room, where a projector lied, facing the wall he was walking towards. He began to explain his story.

 **Salvador: I was once a reaper like yourself Manuel, but I uncovered a web of corruption in our beloved Department of Death.**

"We gathered that." Said Blake. It was kind of depressing to see that Manny's hard work was all for naught from the start, considering the DOD was planning to screw him over.

 **Salvador: I have reason to believe that the Bureau of Acquisitions is cheating the very souls it was charted to serve.**

"But… _WHY?_ " Asked Yang. "Why would they go out of their way to screw their own customers out of happiness?!" A few ideas rolled in the girls' heads…

 **Salvador: I think someone is robbing these poor naive souls of their rightful destinies, leaving them no option but to march on a treacherous trail of tears, unprotected and alone, like babies, Manuel, like babies.**

Manny: What's your evidence?

 **Salvador: That's where you come in, Manuel, or should I call you Agent Calavera?**

Manny: Manny suits me fine. I'm not looking to join any military organization, Sal. I just want my old job back so I can work off my time and get out of this dump.

"What?!" RWBY screamed. Apparently even after claiming that he was gonna "blow the lid off the DOD" Manny didn't understand that going back to work there was pointless. He would either be sprouted or given bum clients again, causing this whole process to start all over from the beginning.

"Even after all of that, he still just wants to work his time off in the DOD?!" Weiss shouted, flabbergasted as Manny's selfishness.

"Dude, there's no way you can go back to working there!" Yang said, knowing full well what would happen if he tried. "Even if they bring you back in, they'll just keep screwing you out of chances!"

 **Salvador: Well, you won't even be able to get out of this city without my help – which means, of course, you won't be able to find that woman and you'll never get your job back.**

"He's not gonna get his job back anyway." Said Ruby. "I wish he could've just joined the LSA from the start."

"He's got no other choice but to help Salvador." Blake followed up with. Manny needed to at least _try_ and contribute to the LSA _somehow._

 **Salvador: When you're ready to join the cause Manuel, come talk to me. We might be of some use to each other.**

The game then re-enabled control, and Manny was left to look inside the interior of the LSA's headquarters. RWBY noted there was a discarded DOD computer on one of the walls, and more importantly, a giant exit hatch right next to it. RWBY got Manny to "examine exit hatch…"

Manny: Where does this go?

 **Salvador: To a secret tunnel out of the city, but… It opens for members of the LSA only.**

"So yeah, we gotta join the LSA to win Salvador's trust and get him to open the hatch." Said Yang. RWB agreed. They needed Manny to talk to Salvador to learn more. And so they did.

Manny: Open that door, Sal, I've got places to go.

 **Salvador: Does that mean you're ready to join us?**

The usual list of dialogue prompts popped up. RWBY could have Manny say:

1\. "I'm not a joiner. Just pop the hatch and let's part friends."

2\. "Okay, I'm in. What do I have to do?" (They _really_ wanted to pick this one)

3\. "Do you know something I don't know?"

4\. "I'm off."

"I still don't get exactly _what_ this conspiracy _is._ " Inquired Blake. "We should ask Salvador for more info on it." Ruby agreed and picked option 3.

Manny: Do you know something I don't know?

 **Salvador: Have you ever wondered why your clients, even your BEST clients, never seem to qualify for the packages you know they deserve?**

Manny: Yes, my last client in particular… Meche.

 **Salvador: Well, they all DID qualify, Manuel. Especially her. But somehow, somebody with access to the files has stolen their just rewards, their sweet hereafters…**

Manny: Their tickets on the Number Nine?

 **Salvador: Precisamente, amigo.**

RWBY's jaws dropped at this revelation. They were right; someone was trying to screw Manny out of working his time off. Not only that, they were effectively racketeering Double-N tickets for _some_ reason.

"Somebody with access to the files…" Pondered Blake. "Don, maybe?"

"Considering how much he seems to treat Domino as the office favorite," Added Weiss. "It wouldn't surprise me if Domino was in on the whole scheme too."

Manny: What would they do with the tickets?

 **Salvador: A ticket on the Number Nine is like a leaf of gold, Manuel. Especially to one who has died with a less-than-perfect record. Someone is profiting here from those that would buy their way into Heaven.**

"That's horrible!" Said Weiss. "How could they be okay with profiting off of denying other people salvation?! Not even my company would stoop that low!"

"They're taking Double-N tickets from people who deserve them and selling them to others who don't?!" Ruby asked. "Do they really need all that money in the Land of the Dead?!" Money shouldn't mean anything if you're dead. All you should want is to just rest in peace.

Manny: But money's not important here. We all just want out.

 **Salvador: YOU want to get out, Manuel, and so do I someday. But for some people, this world is all there is. They have decided to seek pleasure and happiness here in the Eighth Underworld, and for that, you need money.**

A scowl formed on Blake's lips, her eyes furrowed into a piercing glare. " _Cowards._ " She said with venom in her voice. "They don't want to own up to being dead, so they act like they're still alive? They're all cowards!"

RWY was shocked at Blake's impassioned rage, but they agreed with her; wanting to act like you're still alive in _the Land of the Dead_ was just running away from the truth. It was cowardice, plain and simple.

"With all of this coming to light," Said Yang. "Manny HAS to help the LSA." RWB agreed, and Ruby had Manny want in.

Manny: Okay, I'm in. What do I have to do?

 **Salvador: I am going to build an underground army of souls to fight the injustice I have seen in El Marrow. Communication will become vital as the Lost Souls' Alliance spreads out.**

"True." Noted Weiss. "In order to function efficiently as an army, they'll need a reliable means of long-distance communication."

"Is he trying to establish some kind of network of comm lines?" Pondered Blake, noticing how Eva kept fiddling with a radio.

"El Marrow… Is that the name of the city?" Ruby asked. And it was.

 **Salvador: We'll need messengers we can trust.**

"What, does he want Manny to be his mailman or something?" Said Yang sarcastically.

Manny: You want me to be your messenger?

 **Salvador: No, Manuel. Our numbers are small, and our agents are too valuable to risk that sort of work.**

"Okay, that's a fair point." Yang acknowledged.

 **Salvador: History shows only one messenger to be of use to a cause like ours: CARRIER PIGEONS!**

"That's a pretty… Archaic form of messaging, to say the least." Said Blake. Who in this day and age used carrier pigeons for messages anymore?!

"I think that'd kind of the point." Yang noted. "It's so outdated, no one'll see it coming."

But Weiss was worried. "What if someone ends up catching on and sprouts one of the pigeons as a result?"

That mental image distressed Ruby. "Birdie, NO!"

Manny: If I grab some pigeons off the roof, will you let me go?

 **Salvador: No, I need to raise them from birth, Agent Calavera– I need you to bring me their eggs!**

"Makes sense." Blake admitted. "They'd be easier to train that way."

"And they'd make a good snack if rations are low." Yang chuckled. RWB was turned off by her black comedy and groaned in disgust. "What? It was just a joke!"

Manny: You're keeping me here because you need the eggs?

 **Salvador: Why are you still here, Calavera? Go get me an air force before it hatches!**

Manny: I'm off.

 **Salvador: Farewell, Agent Calavera, and… Viva la Revolución!**

The girls had _no_ idea what that meant, but it sounded like one hell of a creed to have. The way Salvador said it with such confidence and bravado almost swooned them.

"What about Eva?" Asked Yang. "I think we could learn more from her."

"Yeah, enough secret-hiding." Said Ruby. "Time we learned why she joined the LSA and what she wants out of it." She got Manny to "Look at Eva."

Manny: It's my boss's secretary's evil twin!

Eva: Just me, honey.

RWBY giggled at that. "I think she'd more like the _good_ twin, if anything." Said Yang. What kind of "evil twin" would try to help with saving lost souls?

Manny: So, you're not really a secretary?

Eva: I'm a spy, Manny.

Manny: Well, that's the last time we use THAT temp agency.

RWBY giggled again, and the list of dialogue prompts popped up.

Manny: Any messages for me?

Eva: Yes: "Join or Die!"

Manny: But I'm already–

Eva: Again!

RWBY burst into laughter this time. They missed the more comedic aspects of this game, and the witty dialogue that embodied it.

Manny: Eva, you gotta get me out of town. They're going to sprout me!

Eva: You can't leave, Manny. We need access to the DOD computer network if we're ever gonna find out what's going on. And we can't access without a salesman like you. The computer ID's you when you log on.

"It does?" Asked Ruby. "I guess that makes sense."

"Hmm." Pondered Blake. "So they need to hack into the DOD's network to get intel…"

Manny: How does it do that? Fingerprints? I don't have any!

"Right, they don't have skin." Yang remembered.

"Can't be retinal scans, either." Noted Weiss. "They don't have eyeballs."

"Manny didn't know?" Ruby inquired. "That's weird. I thought he would've known about something like that."

Eva: Your teeth, Manny. Haven't you ever noticed your computer scanning your teeth when you log on?

Manny: I thought that was just a power surge.

"Oh, his teeth." Yang realized. "That works. I guess they have his dental records on file or something."

Eva: We need your teeth Manny, we can't let you go. Sorry.

"Wait, how exactly are we supposed give them his teeth?!" Weiss said in shock. "He needs those!"

"Maybe we don't need to _literally_ give them his teeth." Blake said, hinting at another way. The exact method, though… They didn't know yet.

Manny: How long have you been a spy?

Eva: Salvador recruited me about a year ago.

"A year ago, huh?" Blake wondered. "I get the feeling that's around the same time when Domino entered the office and the whole racketeering scheme began." She couldn't really say for sure, though.

* * *

 **Note: I brought this up because like I mentioned before, this game is split into four chapters, each representing a year of the Four-Year Journey. Manny's career probably started going south because of the scheme a year before the events of the actual game began, effectively making that the start of his** _ **real**_ **Four-Year Journey. Just throwing a theory out there.**

* * *

Eva: I couldn't resist him–he's just so… noble!

"He sure is." RWBY agreed with a wistful sigh.

Manny: What are you working on there?

Eva: I'm trying to get this radio working so we can use it in the field.

"Makes sense." Noted Yang. "But it doesn't look like it's working."

Eva: But it looks pretty hopeless. Salvador's right–we need good old-fashioned homing pigeons to communicate with our field agents.

Manny: You have field agents?

Eva: No, it's just Sal and me right now, but someday, Manny…

"So we gotta get the eggs." Ruby confirmed. "And Manny's teeth… Somehow." The girls were kinda worried as to how they'd acquire the latter.

Manny: Doesn't Copal wonder where you are?

Eva: Don and Domino are both locked up in Don's office with some bigwig from downtown. Some fatty in a fez.

 **Salvador: Hmmmm. Who is the fat man, I wonder, and how does he fit into this sinister puzzle?**

"Not comfortably, I'm assuming." Yang muttered.

"I'll bet he's in on the whole scheme too." Said Ruby. She didn't know the half of it. The "fat man" played a role in this whole story larger than even him, and that's saying a lot.

Manny: I'm off.

Eva: Fight the good fight, babe.

After that conversation, Ruby got Manny to exit the LSA's headquarters. "First things first, let's get the eggs. They're supposed to be on the roof, so…" She got Manny to climb the rope of ties. But after climbing, the girls remembered something; the path to the ladder that leads to the rooftop was broken.

As there was no "jump" command in the game (And it looks as if it was too far for Manny to jump to anyway), they had to find another way to make it across. Ruby decided to search the windows, noting that Don's office was closed, but…

Manny: Hmm… Dom's office is empty.

"Well, we might as well look there. Nowhere else we can look." Ruby noted. She got Manny to enter Domino's office. It looked the same as usual, but this time Domino wasn't in, so they could search his office all he wanted. Ruby decided to search Domino's desk.

Manny: Desk drawers? I don't have desk drawers!

RWBY giggled at Manny's jealousy/envy, but after opening the drawer, they saw something very interesting. Or rather, "heard" something interesting. The sound of something glowing.

Manny: What the? There's something glowing in there.

"Glowing?" Ruby said, curious. She got Manny to pick it up.

Manny: It looks like a glowing hunk of coral.

"Why would he have that?" Asked Weiss. "Was it a gift?" Wanting to know more, Ruby got Manny to "examine coral."

Manny: "Congratulations, Domino, on your new job! — Hector"

"Who's Hector?" Asked Yang? "A friend of his? Family member?"

"I get the feeling we'll find out very soon." Blake said, pondering as usual. "I think we might've heard about him already." She said in a whisper.

Ruby got Manny to close Domino's desk drawer so as to cover his tracks. Yang took the opportunity to point something out. "Hey! Domino left his mouthpiece on top of his punching bag's frame!"

"His _mouthpiece?!_ " Said Ruby in surprise. She started to get an idea of what to use it for. She got Manny to strike Domino's punching bag three times, which caused the mouthpiece to fall. She then got Manny to pick it up.

Manny: Acch. Domino had this in his mouth.

Ruby got Manny to "use mouthpiece." Manny then put it in his mouth, clearly disgusted at having to do so.

Manny: Eccch! Well, now I know what Domino tastes like.

"Booze and smarminess?" Yang snarked. RWB giggled.

"That was clever Ruby," Blake admitted. "But it's not going to be enough to make a copy of his teeth." She was right; Ruby needed to do something a little more. Choosing to ignore it for now, Ruby got Manny to leave Domino's office through the window (So to avoid getting caught by the authorities or Don) and make his way back to the part of the ledge where the rope of ties hung.

"Y'know, I didn't notice this before," Ruby noted. "But it looks like there's a shorter end of that tie rope on the other side of the ledge." She got Manny to pick it up, who then coiled it and dropped it onto the ledge in front of his feet. "Oh, I GET IT NOW!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Yang, surprised at Ruby shouting.

"Just watch!" Ruby got Manny to get Domino's gift coral out of his inventory, and she got him to combine the coral with the shorter end of the tie rope, effectively turning it into a makeshift grappling hook.

Manny: I wonder if that's how Domino meant it to be used.

"Oh my God!" Said Yang, very clearly impressed at her sister's cleverness. "That was smart!" Ruby blushed and giggled, hand behind her head.

"If I had to guess," Blake quipped. "That's probably _exactly_ what Domino meant to use that coral for."

"Yeah well, Dom's not here, and he's an asshole." Yang boasted. "Who cares if we have to use his stuff? Besides, compared to stealing his client, stealing his coral and mouthpiece ain't so bad."

Ruby got Manny to use the coral hook on the ladder, throwing it and almost instantly securing it to the ladder. Manny climbed the rope up onto the ladder, and finally he made it onto the rooftop.

As Salvador said, there were indeed pigeons on the roof (Or pigeon skeletons, mind you), and more importantly, their eggs. As Ruby got Manny to try and get to the eggs, she then realized it wasn't going to be that simple, because as soon as Manny got in range, the pigeons swarmed him, scaring him away.

Manny: Ahhh!

"Uh-oh." Ruby said. There had to be a way around them. Salvador couldn't use already-born pigeons because they'd be harder to train. It was the EGGS they needed. But that's when Ruby noted a dish vent not too far from where the pigeons were sitting. "I still have some of that bread." She recalled.

"No, wait." Blake protested. "I don't think it'll be enough. You have to do something more." That's when Ruby had another stroke of genius and dropped the cat balloon she got from the clown from the Day of the Dead festival into the dish.

Manny: Maybe that will scare them… Eventually.

"Alright, NOW." Ruby got Manny to grind the bread into the dish, which attracted the pigeons. As they ate the bread crumbs, their beaks got too "peckish" for their own good, and popped the balloon, the noise scaring them and their entire flock off of the roof. A comedic horn played as Manny expressed contentment at getting rid of the pigeons, which caused RWBY to giggle.

Manny: Yeah, beat it you lousy little ledge-peckers!

Ruby got Manny to finally make it to the pigeons' eggs and had him pick them up.

Manny: You must come with me, young ones, for I am the Grim Reaper.

"Eh, kinda cheesy." Yang said dryly. "Your whole spiel before getting Bruno was cooler." Yeah well, wait until Year Four. Manny says something super-badass near the very end of the game.

Ruby got Manny to head back down to ground level. She noted the garage entrance from the office's side was open. She got Manny to head back inside, and over to Glottis's shack, which had a surprising lack of Glottis.

Manny: Hey, what did they do with Glottis?

"Did they fire him as well?" Asked Weiss.

"Wait a minute…" Ruby said. "Wasn't there something in his shack that…" Ruby got Manny to enter Glottis's shack and saw the familiar Fil-a-Dent dispenser standing on the shelf as usual. She got Manny to bring Domino's mouthpiece of his inventory and use it on the Fil-a-Dent machine. The filler plopped straight onto the mouthpiece, and at that moment, RWBY knew exactly what to use it for.

Manny: Fil-a-Dent: good for dents, great for dentures!

"Great for dentures, indeed." Said Weiss. Ruby got Manny to bite Domino's mouthpiece once again, only this time, there were much better results.

Manny: Wow, that made a perfect impression of my teeth. ...and left quite a chalky aftertaste, too.

"Well, if _that_ won't help them access the DOD's servers," Yang said. "I don't know _what_ will! Now let's get this stuff back to the LSA!"

Ruby got Manny to use the hidden camera outside the DOD's office.

Manny: Agent Calavera here.

The underground lift popped up, and Manny went down into the LSA's headquarters. First, Ruby got Manny to "give eggs to Salvador."

 **Salvador: EXCELLENT, Manuel! With these, I can breed an entire ARMY of winged messengers!**

"D'aww, shucks." Ruby said, blushing once again, hand behind head again as well.

 **Salvador: Our revolution can spread now across the land, carried on the shimmering wings of justice, thanks to you…Agent Calavera!**

Manny: I, myself, would also like to spread across the land…

 **Salvador: But you can't. We need your dental work here to access the computer. I'm sorry, but freedom has its price!**

"A price we can pay in full." Yang replied. Ruby got Manny to "give dental cast to Eva," who was impressed at Manny's/Ruby's creative solution.

Eva: Manny, this looks like a perfect impression of your teeth. We can use this as a mold to make a fake set of teeth, and get into the computer system that way.

 **Salvador: Good work soldier.**

With both requirements fulfilled, Salvador was finally willing to give Manny access to the exit hatch out of El Marrow.

 **Salvador: You are a friend of the revolution, Agent Calavera, and now… …let me be of service to you.**

The game then shifted to another cutscene, this time one of Manny (Now dressed in LSA soldier gear) walking with Salvador through the tunnel the exit hatch led to, finally bidding "adios" to El Marrow.

 **Salvador: You must go to the town of Rubacava, my friend, if you want to find your lost soul.**

"Rubacava…" Blake said in curiosity. "For some reason, that sounds like a pretty big town." It wouldn't be long before they realized HOW big it was.

Manny: How do YOU know where she is?

 **Salvador: I don't. But everyone who wants to get to the Ninth Underworld must cross the Sea of Lament, and therefore must go to Rubacava to get passage on a ship. As long as you get there before she does, you'll find her, but it may be quite a wait.**

"Sea of Lament? Sounds depressing." Said Yang.

"How do we know she didn't make it to Rubacava already?" Asked Weiss.

"It's our only lead." Replied Ruby. "We gotta follow it."

Manny: I'll wait as long as it takes.

Both Salvador and RWBY were surprised by Manny's tenacity. They wondered if his wanting to find Meche was born out of something more than just the desire to help.

 **Salvador: Manuel? Are you… …in love with her?**

Manny: Love? Love is for the living, Sal. I'm only after her for one reason…she's my ticket out of here.

RWBY wondered if that was really all there was to it, but just then, the game shifted back to control mode, with Manny climbing out of a tree stump, finally out of El Marrow.

Manny: That was some tunnel–I'm all the way to the edge of the Petrified Forest!

"It's filled with demons, right?" Said Ruby warily.

"Speaking of which, where did Glottis go?" Asked Yang. "Do you think he left town too?"

"Well, let's get a move on and maybe we'll find out." Ruby answered. And so, Manny took the first steps forward of his true Four-Year Journey.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY Plays Grim Fandango – A RWBY Let's Play-style fanfiction by Fireball Dragon**

 **Chapter #4 – All Hell Brakes Loose**

* * *

 **Dragon's Notes: Okay, first of all, yes, the chapter title's misspelling was on purpose. Hopefully you'll understand why when you read it.**

 **Second, this is gonna be the last chapter for Year One of the game. After this, I'll get back to work on Remastering RWBY Watches Death Battle. To remind you, this whole fanfiction will have four chapters for each Year of the game, coming out to a grand total of sixteen chapters. However…**

 **There is a LOT of bonus content in Grim Fandango that's rather easy to miss when playing it the first time around. A L-O-T. Mostly just optional dialogue and observations and all that, but it's entertaining enough to wanna see just once.**

 **BUT! Trying to cover all of that content in this fanfiction would drag it out far longer than it needs to be, and my god, considering this fanfiction went on for like, 20 pages per chapter so far, it would be a hell of a hassle to try and include all of the optional content.**

 **So what I'm gonna do is include a bonus chapter or two after RWBY finishes playing the main game, chapters that include their reactions to the optional content. They won't be replaying it again per se, but just consider those bonus chapters comparable to "deleted scenes," if you will. With that said…**

 **Enjoy the fourth chapter.**

* * *

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP).**

 **Grim Fandango belongs to Double Fine and Tim Schafer.**

 **I own NONE of this.**

* * *

The first thing RWBY saw (And heard) when Manny started walking towards the Petrified Forest was… Glottis?! Crying his beady demon eyes out and thrashing on the ground like a baby.

 **Glottis: Waaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaah! A-hoo-hoo-hoo…**

"Oh god, they fired him!" Said Ruby, shocked and sad for the poor demon former-mechanic.

"Oh, man… Poor guy." Yang added. If she got separated from her bike, she wouldn't know what to do.

Manny: Glottis, my friend! Why are you crying?

"Isn't it obvious?!" Asked Weiss.

 **Glottis: Manny? Oh, Manny! They fired me! Waaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaah!**

Blake put her hand to her mouth in shock at seeing the demon denied his one purpose, one skill, one desire.

Manny: Me too, buddy.

 **Glottis: You don't understand, Manny! I was created just to do that job! It's the only thing that makes me happy!**

"Yeah, having the very reason for your existence stolen," Said Blake, "doesn't sound all that pleasant, to say the least." Her voice was laden with sorrow and regret.

But the sorrow and regret would soon turn in shock and disgust at what Glottis did in a fit of misguided angst.

 **Glottis: It's like they reached into my chest, and pulled out my heart, and threw it into the woods to…**

Much to the girls' horror, Glottis did literally just that; rip out his heart and throw it into the woods. After he did so, he collapsed. Obviously. RWBY was absolutely terrified at the sight. How did he even _do_ that?!

Manny: Glottis! What have you done! Oh Glottis…

"Glottis, you freakin' IDIOT!" Chided Yang. "You need that goddamn thing to LIVE!"

"We gotta give him his heart back, and _**fast.**_ " Ruby said anxiously. Said anxiety would only be exacerbated all four girls as the scene immediately cut to Glottis's heart lying on the ground, only to be surrounded by a swarm of _flying spider demons._

"OH DEAR GOD!" They screamed. But much to their surprise, as the scene shifted back to Manny and Glottis, they saw (And heard) that Glottis was _snoring._ Like, snoring as if he were still alive! WHAT?!

"What the hell, how can ripping his heart out just make him sleep?!" Yang shouted, flabbergasted at the impossible sight. "How do demon bodies even _work_ over there?!"

Manny: I wonder how long he can live without a heart?

"Not very long, I assume." Said Weiss. RBY knew this as well, and as such, Ruby had Manny hurry on over to the part of the forest where Glottis threw his heart into. Upon doing so, they saw that the spider demons already took his heart into their webs.

Manny: Oh, no…

A spider demon crawled up to Glottis's captive heart and started nibbling on it, which grossed out the girls (And Manny) tremendously.

Manny: Oh, ick.

Manny ran over to the spiders to scare them away so he could get Glottis's heart back. RWBY needed to think of a plan ASAP.

Manny: Shoo!

"Alright," Said Ruby. "We gotta get it back NOW." She got Manny to try and take the heart out of the web. Keyword being "try," because no matter how hard he pulled, it was just too well-stuck to the web to just yank it out.

Manny: Ugh! It's stuck in there good.

"Crap. Now what do we do?" Asked Yang. The girls decided to see if there was anything in the area that they could use to get Glottis's heart out of the spider web. Not too far from it did they see… A pile of bones. Ruby got Manny to "examine pile of bones."

Manny: It's an ugly pile of bones, like me.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, tough guy." Yang replied. "At least your bones are in order." Ruby got Manny to pick one of the bones up.

Manny: I guess I could always use a spare.

"For _what?_ " Asked Weiss. "He doesn't seem to be missing any bones." Yang was about to make a dirty joke, but Weiss immediately interrupted with "Don't you DARE!" Yang shut up, but Blake noticed something. "That bone sounds a little hollow." Ruby realized it too as soon as Manny picked it up. She got Manny to examine the bone.

Manny: Ewwww. Something has sucked the marrow out.

"The spiders?!" Ruby said, shivering. But what was more concerning was how the hell they were gonna be able to use the bone to free Glottis's heart out of the spider web. Ruby, ready to try just about anything at this point, decided to just throw the bone onto the web.

Manny: Soup's on!

As soon as the bone landed on the web, both RWBY and Manny noticed that the spiders didn't seem to care. Intriguing.

Manny: Hmmmm… They don't seem very interested in that bone I put in there.

"Well yeah, they already sucked out all the marrow," replied Weiss. "So now what do we do?" Ruby was stumped. She didn't know what to use the bone for. "Aw, shoot. I don't know what to do here." WBY were worried for her, until she realized something. "Wait a minute… Shoot?" She then got Manny to whip out his scythe. And because they liked how Manny described it, got him to examine it again.

Manny: My scythe-I like to keep it next to where my heart used to be.

The girls cooed at that once again, but then Yang asked, "What are you gonna do?" Ruby replied with "Just watch." She then got Manny to use his scythe on the bone in the spider web, which gave him enough pull to launch both the bone and Glottis's heart right out the spider nest. WBY were impressed at Ruby's creative solution.

Manny: Oh, poor spiders. No more demon heart to eat.

"That was _clever!_ " Weiss said in praise. Ruby blushed and giggled, hand behind her head. Not wanting to waste too much time, she got Manny to run back to Glottis's "corpse," noticing that his heart was right in front of him.

Manny: It's still beating.

"Good, that's good!" Said Yang. "Put it back in him, hurry!" As time was of the essence, Ruby got Manny to do exactly that. After which, Glottis came back to life, gasping for air and realizing what he did was absolutely stupid.

 **Glottis: AH HEART! HEART IS GOOD! BE GOOD TO HEART! DON'T TEAR OUT HEART! HEART IS GOOD! STRONG BEATING GOOD HEART!**

"Alright, he's back!" Said Yang in pride. "Hopefully he won't do that again."

"So now what do we do?" Asked Blake. "How are we supposed to get to Rubacava?" But as soon as she asked that, Glottis noticed something very important.

 **Glottis: Hey, is that my car?**

"YES! We got a ride!" Yang said in happiness. RWB were happy too; looks like they were finally making some decent progress. But suddenly, the game shifted back to the DOD's office in El Marrow, where Don and Domino were in the meeting Eva mentioned beforehand with the "fatty in a fez…"

Domino: Mr. LeMans, I assure you the missing woman will be found. I will personally track her down myself.

"LeMans?" Ruby said in a whisper. She started to get an idea of what role this man played in the story.

 **LeMans: Just like you personally picked her up from the Land of the Living?**

The girls smirked after remembering how Manny foiled Domino in that regard. Because of their help.

Domino: That was my intention, but Agent Calavera somehow got to her first.

 **LeMans: We gave you the fastest car, Domino. We gave you all the best clients. You had all the advantages, so how was this Calavera able to sneak in there and eat your lunch?**

LeMans was furious at Domino's failure to acquire Meche. All Don Copal could do was look in shock as the fatass's slimy voice was raised in anger.

 **Don: Oh, now Hector, you can't get too mad at Domino. That wasn't his fault—**

"Hector?!" RWBY said in surprise.

"Wasn't that the man who gave Domino that coral?" Weiss recalled.

"So he's the boss to both Domino AND Don," Blake realized.

"I think he might be the mastermind behind the ticket racketeering scheme," Ruby said.

"Ladies, meet the big bad. With emphasis on big." Yang said in awe of finally seeing the game's main villain.

 **Hector: Oh, I can, Don. You should know I CAN get too mad. But not at Domino. After all, he wasn't in charge of this operation.**

RWBY gulped at Hector clearly blaming Don for Domino's failure. If Don didn't threaten to fire Manny if he didn't get a premium by next month, Manny wouldn't have tried to steal Meche from Domino and find out about their plan. Basically, Don pushing Manny so hard led to Copal shooting himself in the foot.

And speaking of getting shot, Hector readied a gun right of Don. The girls were surprised at the sight of it. Was that… a _flower_ on the side?!

 **Hector: At least, not until now.**

 **Don: Hector! No!**

Hector then opened fire on Don, darts popping out of the gun and straight into Don's bones. Don was on the floor, writhing in clear agony as invasive flora infested his body, suffocating him from the inside.

 **Don: Agggggggk!**

All he could do was scream and groan in his final moments, as flowers quickly popped out of the skeletal mess of what used to be Don Copal. RWBY was horrified, to say the very least.

"So that's… sprouting," Ruby said in sheer terror.

"A way to kill what's already dead," Weiss reiterated in fear.

"How could he do that to his own employee?" Blake said in shock.

"That fat bastard…!" Yang said through gritted teeth.

 **Hector: Marigolds… Hm. Funny. For some reason I was expecting tulips.**

"THAT'S _NOT_ FUNNY!" The girls shouted in anger.

 **Hector: Well, maybe Mr. Calavera, eh, Domino? Why don't you personally go down to the basement and escort him up here? The sooner he's sprouted and we can get back to business, the better.**

"Good luck," Weiss said harshly. "He's already long since left town."

And thus, the game cut back to the exact whereabouts of Manny AND his driver, both in their car once again, ready to ride.

Manny: Wanna go for a ride?

"Hell yeah!" Yang said cheerfully.

 **Glottis: I thought you'd never ask!**

Glottis then started the engine and shifted into reverse. However, he backed up a little too hard, and bumped into a lone signpost, partially knocking it off the ground.

 **Glottis: OH! Sorry.**

Blake looked at the signpost, wondering if that was supposed to be a clue. But before she could say anything, Ruby already started taking control of the car, driving into the depths of the Petrified Forest.

Deep within the forest lied a series of tunnels formed by the trees. Not knowing which one to take, Ruby just decided to pick one at random and see where it leads. Much to the girls' surprise, it led to… Right back where they started.

Manny/RWBY: Hey, wait a second…

Wanting to confirm the problem, Ruby tried entering a couple of more tunnels. This time the girls weren't as surprised, as they quickly gathered that all of the tunnels just led back to the same point.

"What the? How are we supposed to get to Rubacava like this?!" Ruby said, shocked at this conundrum.

"The signpost," Blake replied. "That had to have been there for a reason. Go check it out. There's not much else we can do."

Ruby did as she was told and went back to the forest's starting point. She got Manny to get out of the car and "examine signpost," but not before giggling at Glottis making all sorts of driving sound effects with his big gaping demon mouth in joy. Yang was amused as well, but Weiss and Blake (ESPECIALLY Blake) found it rather annoying.

Manny: This sign post seems to be pointing the way to Rubacava.

Ruby realized she can get Manny to pick it up now that Glottis knocked it over and did just that. She then got Manny to run back to where the tunnels were and had him stick it back onto the ground. The signpost then spun around for a couple of seconds before pointing in a new direction.

"Whoa," Ruby said in shock. After a couple of minutes of repeating this process, the signpost then started spinning until… An underground hatch popped up!

"Holy crap!" Yang said in amazement. "So _that's_ what the signpost was for!"

Manny: ¡LoterÍa!

Ruby then got Manny to get back to the car and have Glottis drive under the hatch. But unfortunately, once they made it to the next section of the forest, Glottis immediately hit the brakes, as he could not get past the boulders that covered the next part of the road.

 **Glottis: Uh-oh! Crazy road! Too crazy for the Bone Wagon!**

"Bone Wagon?" Yang asked in amazement. "KILLER nickname!" RWB groaned at her pun as usual but agreed that "the Bone Wagon" was a pretty cool name for the car.

"Let's focus on what's important, shall we?" Weiss insisted. "The roads in front of us are too rough for the car to maneuver on. I suggest looking for another path."

Ruby agreed and drove the Bone Wagon back to the starting point once again. She tried using the upper-right exit, but Glottis refused, as those roads were also too rough to drive on.

 **Glottis: Manny, this is a low-riding street rod, not a four-by-four! We don't have the clearance for that kinda road.**

"Clearance?" Ruby asked. She didn't know much about cars. Guns, sure. But cars? Eh, that seemed more of Yang's thing. And sure enough…

"Usually if you wanna get past roads like that," Yang advised, "you'd need shock absorbers on your car."

"Where are we supposed to get shock absorbers?!" Asked Weiss.

"There _is_ one more exit we haven't tried," Blake reminded her teammates. Ruby took it.

The exit led to what looked to be some kind of drilling rig, extracting what was inside the… _trees?!_

Manny: HÌjole Mano!

"Are they sucking the insides of the trees?!" Weiss asked in shock.

"Cutting the trees down is one thing," Ruby said. "But sucking out their insides?! Why?!"

Manny: What sort of unholy Christmas tree farm is this, Glottis? ...Glottis?

Glottis came back into the scene, pushing a wheelbarrow full of rocks with him. The wheelbarrow noticeably went over the tubes in the ground, which were connected to the pumps on the giant tree in the background.

 **Glottis: Manny, check out this wheelbarrow, will ya? With a couple ATV nubbie tires on the back and a two-stroke lawnmower engine, we could make one SWEET go-cart!**

"Yeah, a decent clutch, torque converter…" Yang pondered. "That'd be one great go-cart!" Ruby however, wanted to know just what exactly was going in this part of the forest, and got Manny to ask Glottis for more info.

Manny: Glottis, what are they doing to that tree?

 **Glottis: Oh, City Boy! You work all day in a sixty-story skyscraper, but didn't you ever wonder what it was made of?**

"Wait, _what?_ " Said Weiss in confusion.

 **Glottis: The marrow of these trees, Manny, they suck it out, it's like cement!**

"Really?" Asked Weiss, very much interested in the composition of that flora. "I wonder if my company's rigs could do something like that."

Manny: Is that why the town's called, "El Marrow?"

 **Glottis: Huh… Never thought of that… MAYBE SO!**

RWBY believed it was as well. They thought it was named that after the marrow in bones, which is what everyone there was made of. Choosing to get back on track, Ruby got Manny to "examine wheelbarrow."

Manny: That WOULD make a decent go-cart…

"See?" Yang said. But Ruby was eyeing the wheelbarrow and got an idea. "Shock absorbers, huh?" She said. She then got Manny to take hold of the wheelbarrow and push it onto one of the tubes in the ground. As soon as he did, one the pumps stopped working. That's when the girls realized what they needed to do.

"I get it now," Ruby said, piecing the puzzle together. After a couple of minutes of manipulating the pumps, they were pumping in a side-by-side sequence, which caused the tree to start shaking.

"What's that switch?" Yang said, pointing to a lever on a console in the foreground. While Manny couldn't go inside the greenhouse where the tree marrow was apparently being extracted into, he could interact with the console that stood outside its door.

"I think those are the controls for balancing the pumps," Weiss assumed. Ruby got Manny to pull the main switch, shutting off the balancer and causing the pumps to shake the tree even harder.

 **Glottis: Oooh, careful, Manny. With the harmonic balancer turned off, those pumps might shake that tree apart!**

"That's what we _want,_ " Ruby said. Luckily, Glottis pieced it together near-instantly.

 **Glottis: Oh! But! Oh! If we shook the tree down, those pumps would dislodge, and I could make high-lift shocks out of them for the Bone Wagon!**

Glottis then picked up a couple of rocks from the wheelbarrow and climbed the tree, attempting to take down the pumps.

 **Glottis: Hold on, I'm going to un-balance that wheel with some of these weights. That'll shake her down for sure!**

Glottis was on top of the tree, trying to shake off the pump wheel. It looked like it would take a while though, and time was what they didn't have.

 **Glottis: Okay, just give me a second to balance these doggies!**

"There's gotta be a way to speed up the process," Said Yang. But as soon as she said that, she noticed that Ruby was sporting a rather devilish grin. Her teammates were a bit put off by it, but she knew what she needed to do, and she was going to _enjoy_ it. She then got Manny to reactivate the balancer, with Glottis still working the wheel.

 **Glottis: Aaaaaaaay! Maaaaaannnnyyyy! What are you doooooooiiiiinnnnnnggggg?**

RWBY giggled at the hilarious sight of Glottis spinning around in the air, screaming in surprise. Glottis desperately hung onto the now-spinning wheel, trying not to get sent flying. However, with his girthy weight added to the speed of the wheel, it would only be a matter of seconds before the pumps dislodged from the tree. Which they did, but not before Glottis was launched off the top of the tree.

 **Glottis: Whooooaaaa!...Ooof!...Ugh.**

"Uh, sorry buddy," Ruby said, a little guilty for potentially harming him like that. "But it needed to be done.

 **Glottis: Manny, until now we scraped along the ground like rats, but from now on, we soar! Like eagles! Yeah! LIKE EAGLES…ON…POGO STICKS!**

After equipping the Bone Wagon with the newly-acquired shock absorbers, Glottis demonstrated that they were remotely activated; with just the press of a button, the car would go up and down as if it were on a platform.

"Car goes up, car goes down, car goes up, car goes down…" Yang joked.

Manny: What a relief. I was getting concerned that our transportation wasn't ostentatious enough.

"Ostrich-what-now?" Asked Ruby.

" _Os-ten-ta-tious,_ " corrected Weiss. "Flashy and showy."

" _Right?_ " Said Blake sarcastically. "Weren't they trying to keep a low profile?"

 **Glottis: Get in! Or are you afraid of heights?**

With the newly-modified Bone Wagon, Glottis had no trouble getting over the boulder-ridden path on their way out of the forest. But once again, he ended up stopping. This time for a different reason; a demonic-looking sign.

 **Glottis: Manny, I'm scared of that sign.**

Manny disembarked from the Bone Wagon to check out the sign, which also held a key on its post. Since the back of the sign was facing the TV screen, Manny had to read it out loud so RWBY would know what it said.

Manny: "They'll tear you apart, bone by bone and build with you a human throne. Their buck-toothed king will sit upon what once was you, but now is gone. This key unlocks the gates of Hell. Steady traveler, use it well."

"What the hell does THAT mean?!" Said Yang in utter shock and confusion. Ruby decided to ignore it for now and take the key from the signpost.

Manny: Can't pass up an old creepy key!

Manny got back onto the Bone Wagon, and Glottis activated the shock absorbers, which finally let them cross the rough roads. They then stopped at what appeared to be a giant gate made of scrap metal.

The girls noted a padlock on one of the sides, but a door was right in front of them, so why bother with that for now? Ruby got Manny to open the gate's door and walk on ahead, but not before Glottis ran up to him, desperately trying to warn him about what was behind that door.

 **Glottis: MANNY! What are you doing? Don't you know what's on the other side of that gate?**

" _Uh-oh…_ " RWBY said anxiously.

Manny: Yeah, the way out of the forest.

 **Glottis: Demon beavers, Manny! They'll make you into a dam!**

"Demon BEAVERS?!" Ruby said, completely flabbergasted.

"The flying spiders were one thing," said Weiss, "but BEAVERS?!"

"Could you imagine if there were beaver Grimm?" Asked Blake. The girls shuddered at that notion.

"Wait, why is Glottis so scared of the beavers hurting Manny?" Questioned Yang. "He's Manuel, not Mannequin."

Manny: Relax Geppetto, I'm not made of wood.

Not knowing what he was getting himself into, Manny walked on ahead, but not before Glottis told him one very important thing.

 **Glottis: But Manny! They don't use wood…**

On the other side of the gate, there they were. Giant flaming demon beavers. They were tending to their dam… Which was made completely out of _human bones._ As soon as Manny got too close to them, they roared and charged at him, ready to sink their chompers into him. Manny had no choice but to run.

Manny: Aaaaiiieee!

"So _THAT'S_ what the warning sign meant!" Ruby shouted. The demon beavers used bones for their dams. As Manny was nothing but bones in a suit, he had to put a stop to them somehow.

"Let's turn 'em into roadkill!" Said Yang, eager to run them over in the Bone Wagon. Ruby got Manny to get back on the car, who came to the same conclusion as Yang.

Manny: Come on Glottis, let's crash through this gate and drive right over those little monsters!

 **Glottis: Nnnooo way, Manny! Those flaming bone-beavers are mean–They bite, they claw… And if one of them wrapped around my driveshaft, I'd be picking flaming hunks of fur outta my U-joint for months! I'm not going down there until you get rid of them.**

"Alright, there's gotta be another way," Ruby said, her brain scrambling for ideas. She checked the inventory; currently Manny had his scythe, the gate key, and… the fire extinguisher from the DOD's tube machine room! "THAT'S IT!" She realized.

Ruby then got Manny to storm back into the beaver dam, fire extinguisher at full spray. Just as she thought, it _did_ manage to incapacitate the beavers… Until they retreated long enough to re-ignite, swam through the river the dam was nestled on, and came back out as fiery as ever, chasing Manny off once again.

"Agh! I KNEW I was onto something!" Ruby said, frustrated.

"Was that river made of _tar?_ " Yang asked, noting its thick dark coloration. From that observation, Ruby started to piece together another idea. Going back to the dam once again, she got Manny to discreetly pick up one of the loose bones from the dam and head off into a small cave hidden in the side.

On top of the cave, a demon beaver lied, waiting to jump into the tar river for a swim. The beaver didn't seem to notice that Manny was standing underneath and had a full clear view of the river.

"So you like bones, huh?" Ruby said in a challenging tone. "HERE!" Ruby got Manny to throw the bone he picked up from the dam into the tar river. The beaver, taking note of the bone, let out a roar, and took a dive. But right before it did that, Ruby got Manny to whip out the fire extinguisher right _before_ the beaver roared. As soon as the beaver leapt off of the top of the cave, Manny used the extinguisher on the beaver, leaving it too powerless to swim out of the river, killing it.

WBY was super-impressed at Ruby's smart fighting. But all Ruby said was "One down, two to go." She repeated the process two more times, thus getting rid of the beaver menace. All they needed to do now was drive on out of there. But Glottis and the Bone Wagon would never fit through the door. Which is why Ruby got Manny to use his key on the padlock outside of the gate so they could take it down.

Manny: This outer gate is huge! I'll need Glottis to open it.

Glottis did just that, and the two of them drove right over the beaver dam, straight out of the Petrified Forest. RWBY felt elated to have powered through all of that.

 **Glottis: Manny, I don't know if I like driving over people.**

Manny: They can't feel it. They're dead.

 **Glottis: You're dead, and I wouldn't wanna drive over you.**

Manny: That's because you and I, Glottis… Are friends.

 **Glottis: Oh, Manny…**

" _Awwww!_ " RWBY said, heartwarmed by their friendship. Manny and Glottis drove along the Roads of the Dead for what seemed like hours to them (Only a couple of seconds cutscene-wise), before finally arriving in Rubacava. Glottis parked the Bone Wagon outside a set of stairs leading to the upper part of the city and called out for Meche.

 **Glottis: Hello? Ms. Colomar! We're here to save you!**

Manny: Hey, lay off the racket! The whole town's asleep!

"Yeah, judging from the look of the sky," said Blake, "it looks like it's pretty early in the morning." Glottis was having none of it, though.

 **Glottis: But I wanna drag race! When they get a load o' my car, we're gonna be the talk of the town! Heh.**

Manny: You're right. We're gonna have to find a good place to hide that road show.

Glottis hung his head low upon realizing they'd have to hide the Bone Wagon to avoid suspicion. RWBY felt bad for him but understood that it was necessary.

Manny: Speaking of hiding, I wonder if Meche's here already? I'm gonna go see what I can stir up. Not a bad piece of real estate, actually. It's got potential…

"Remember Manny," Ruby noted, "you still gotta make it to the Ninth Underworld. You can't stay here forever."

"I guess it could be a good place to hide out and lie low for a while," Yang admitted. "Maybe work his time off some other way?"

The girls noted that there was a building in the background that stood at the top of the stairs. But they chose to try and investigate the rest of the town first. "Try" being the keyword there, because as soon as Manny started walking into the foggy depths of Rubacava…

Manny: Uh! Ooof.

"Are you okay?" RWBY asked, worried about his status.

The game then showed Manny falling a great height from a cliff, much to RWBY's horror. He fell into the Sea of Lament skull-first, and boy would he lament that.

Manny: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

RWBY cringed as soon as they saw Manny fall into the water. But one man watching from the docks beside simply shook his head and helped fish him out. Judging from the hat and uniform he was wearing, he appeared to be the local dockmaster. His eyepatch and apparent facial hair only helped add to his "salty seadog" image.

Dockmaster: Ohhh, tourists!

The dockmaster got Manny out of the water and hauled him back to the point where he ran into the fog. RWBY was relieved that a complete stranger would go out of his way to help the guy.

Dockmaster: You gotta watch your step around here, stranger. Rubacava ain't the quaint little port town she used to be.

After setting Manny down, the dockmaster took note of the Bone Wagon below.

Dockmaster: Wwwweeell-hell-hell. Looks like there's a new vessel in town. Pardon me whilst I go check her out!

Manny was left shivering after being fished out of cold water but managed to get back up and head back down to where Glottis and the dockmaster were talking.

 **Glottis: Well, actually, it's mostly stock, with a few mods here and there…**

Dockmaster: So would those be glass packs I'm hearing, or turbos?

"Well at least Glottis has someone he can talk shop with." Yang said, liking how Glottis was able to talk about his car with the dockmaster.

 **Glottis: There was this one high-pitched whine it was making–really grating noise, you know? And I searched and searched, but I couldn't find the source of the noise, until we pulled in here.**

Dockmaster: Was it the blower?

 **Glottis: No, it was Manny screaming in the back like a cat tied to a cruise missile!**

Dockmaster: Ah-ha ha! That's a good'n.

RWBY laughed at that. "Oh, you think that's funny?" Yang said, chortling. "You should've heard Ruby when she took a ride on my bike with me this one time! She was latched onto my back like a bookbag, hanging on for dear life and crying like she was about to die-"

"SHUT UP!" Ruby barked. "You promised you'd never talk about that!" Yang stopped, but she couldn't keep that grin off her face. Weiss and Blake were grinning too, much to Ruby's embarrassment.

Manny: Hola!

 **Glottis: Hey, Manny! Dockmaster Velasco here says he's got a place we can dry-dock the Bone Wagon for a while.**

"Alright, so his name's Velasco," Ruby noted.

Velasco: Oh, yeah–we can't leave a beauty like this out in the fog, or her chrome will get pitted.

 **Glottis: Pitted? Did you hear that, Manny?**

Velasco: You folks gonna stay in Rubacava for a spell?

The usual list of dialogue prompts popped up once again. It's been a while since RWBY saw it, but mainly because Glottis was the only one they could talk to for a while, and he didn't really have much to say that could advance the plot or reveal anything new.

Manny: We're here looking for a woman named Mercedes Colomar.

Velasco: I'm not too good with names… Did she have any distinguishing marks or a tattoo?

Manny: Not that she showed me.

Velasco: Well, like I said, I'm as good with names as you are with the fog… Heh heh.

"So like, maybe he could recognize her from a picture or something?" Ruby wondered. "Where are we supposed to get a picture of her?"

Manny: I might be here a while. Is there any work in this town?

Velasco: Oh, there's lots of work down at the docks, but it's all union work. Eh-heh, a-and I just don't see you in that union (huh, huh, huh).

RWBY was intrigued by the idea of labor unions in the Land of the Dead. Guess there's more than one way to work off your time over there.

Manny: How do you get around here with all the mist?

Velasco: Ah-uh, when you've strolled these docks as long as I have, pilgrim… You know where you are by smell of the sea, by the sound of the lonely fog horn… …by the icy touch of the cold, salty air.

" _So cool._ " RWBY said. Velasco was a pretty interesting old man.

 **Glottis: Wow… Manny? Could I have an eyepatch?**

"Both of your eyes are working just fine, big guy," said Yang.

"Plus, why would Velasco need an eyepatch?" Asked Blake. "I mean, Weiss said it herself; they don't have eyeballs."

Manny: Can I just ask–what IS under the eyepatch? …because I KNOW it's not an eye.

Velasco: Oh, well, when I was alive I had an eye patch like this…this one's just for the phantom pain… And that one eye socket used to scream like a banshee when the trade winds blew, so I plugged her.

"Fair enough," Blake admitted.

 **Glottis: Hey, Manny, we WERE in the middle of a conversation here…**

Manny: Hey, hey, okay.

RWBY now would be a good time to check out the building that stood on top of the stairs. They couldn't do anything else, seeing as they couldn't risk going through the fog again. Once Ruby got Manny to get inside the building, they saw that it was an automat.

"You hungry?" Asked Yang. However, the girls noted that a very familiar-looking man was mopping the floors. "Hey, isn't that…" Ruby pondered.

Manny: This guy looks familiar…

"He sure does," said Weiss. Ruby got Manny to "talk to janitor."

Manny: Mr. Flores? I'm ready to take you now.

Celso: Manny Calavera? Is that you?

"Long time no see," said Yang.

Celso: Didn't you used to be… TALLER?

"Oh, HA-FREAKIN'-HA." RWBY groaned. Dialogue prompts popped up once again.

Manny: I'm here to reclaim that walking stick.

Celso: I broke it over the head of some hideous monsters in the forest.

"I'll bet," said Yang. Those monsters wouldn't really deserve better.

Manny: I'm looking for a woman named Mercedes Colomar.

Celso: Well, no one's come through town by that name, and you can take it from me. I, too, am looking for someone, so I watch the comings and goings around here VERY carefully.

"Really?" Ruby asked. "Who's he looking for?"

Manny: Who are you looking for?

Celso: Well, if you must know, it's about my wife…

"He's married?" Said Weiss, a little intrigued.

Celso: I got word that she passed away not long after I, and that she, too, was crossing the Land of the Dead on foot.

"She must've not qualified for any good packages either," said Blake.

Celso: It is said that all lost souls come to Rubacava, so I came here to wait for her.

"And work as a janitor in the meantime?" Yang asked.

"He's gotta do _something_ while he's waiting for her," replied Ruby.

Manny: You must love her very much, Celso.

Celso: Yes, this is true… Of course, she also has all of my money…

" _Of course she does,_ " RWBY muttered at hearing Celso's less-than-noble-intentions for finding his wife.

Manny: How do you know your wife hasn't gone ahead of you?

Celso: Oh, Manny–If she had arrived here first, SURELY she would have waited for me!

"She took all your money," said Blake. "Why do you think she'd wait for _you?_ "

Manny: I'll help you find your wife. What did she look like?

Celso: Oh, here.

Celso then handed Manny a headshot of his wife, who put it into his inventory.

Celso: I got this from the DOD, and made copies to hand out. Isn't she something?

Manny: She must have been beautiful with skin.

Celso: Weren't we all?

"Part of me wonders what we'd look like in that style," said Blake. The girls were a little weirded out at the idea, but did indeed think it interesting to imagine themselves as skeleton people.

Manny: So, know a good place to stay in town?

Celso: What's your price range?

Manny: Somewhere around the high-end of nothing.

Celso: Then maybe, young man, it's time you started thinking about a job.

"What, like in that automat?" Yang asked.

Manny: Can you get me a job here?

Celso: Have any skills?

Manny: Sales.

Celso: Well, that does qualify you for a certain position, but… We only have one mop.

"Oh boy," said Ruby. "This is gonna be difficult, isn't it?"

Celso: I'm sorry Manuel, I've got to get this place ready to open…

Manny: Right. I'll let you know if I see your wife.

Celso: She'll be the one asking for her beloved Celso.

Since they didn't get to see Celso's wife's headshot up close, Ruby decided to check it out in Manny's inventory. Manny was lying through his teeth about what he said to Celso before. His wife wasn't exactly the pride of the peaches, per se.

Manny: It's Celso's wife—Actually I don't think skin would help.

"No kidding," Yang muttered.

"I think Velasco might know something about _her_ ," Ruby said, "especially now that we have a picture of her." She got Manny to head back down to where Velasco and Glottis were talking and showed him the picture of Celso's wife.

Manny: Ever seen this woman?

Velasco: Oh, if this is the woman you're looking for, take my advice… Forget about her! She sailed out of here weeks ago in a cozy portside cabin built for two, and she wasn't alone.

" _Oh no._ " RWBY said, feeling bad for Celso. His wife takes his money with her and runs away with another man… Once he hears the news, who knows how he'll react?

"Well she's not Meche, but we _are_ trying to look for her too," said Ruby. She knew Velasco couldn't hear her, but…

Manny: How do you know she sailed out of here? I don't believe it!

Velasco: It's a tough break junior, but you gotta face it! Here! Look it up in my port log if you want it in writing!

Velasco handed Manny a logbook, who put it into his inventory. RWBY immediately realized that they needed to show it to Celso as proof of his wife's whereabouts.

Velasco: Six weeks ago on a Tuesday. Ticket for two, paid in full! I cracked the champagne on the bow myself!

"I guess if we tell Celso," Yang said, "he'll try and go after her, so we can take over his job." RWB guessed that's what would happen.

Velasco: Look, I know how you feel son. Once I lost a very special lady myself. I waved to her from the docks as she sailed out of port and I never saw her again.

Manny: What was her name?

Velasco: The "SS Lamancha" was her name… But don't make me talk about her 'cuz I…I just can't do it.

"Oh, his boat," Ruby realized. "I guess he's as attached to his boats as we are to our weapons." The girls didn't see any point in just standing around, so Ruby got Manny to go back to the automat and show the logbook to Celso.

Manny: Celso, your wife sailed out of here two months ago, with another man.

Upon hearing that, Celso immediately stopped mopping, as if he were shocked. Manny handed him the logbook so he could see for himself.

Manny: It's all in there.

As Celso read the contents of the logbook, focusing on his wife's entry, he said with a resigned tone in his voice.

Celso: Oh, Manny. Is there a greater constant in nature than the treachery of women?

"HEY!" The girls said, offended at Celso's outdated way of thinking about women.

Manny: Forget about her, Celso.

Celso: Have you forgotten yours? I'm going after her.

Celso handed Manny his mop, signifying that he gave his job to him.

Celso: You take over my job here– This mop, at least, will never let you down.

As Celso ran out the automat's front door, he gave Manny a familiar piece of advice.

Celso: That compass in the handle will sure come in handy, too!

"Was that from the cane Manny gave him?" Asked Yang. Most likely it was.

The scene then showed Manny mopping the floors of the automat, starting his new job. The camera then zoomed out to the sky, the clouds serving as the background on the TV screen. The game then gave an automatic prompt.

 **"Would you like you save your progress so far?"**

RWBY decided that they played enough for tonight and saved their game file. The game then asked them if they wanted to return to the title screen. They did and then powered off the game console.

* * *

 **NOTE: This feature doesn't actually exist in any version of Grim Fandango. I only added it for the sake of pacing the story.**

* * *

"Well, that was a fun surprise!" Said Ruby. "I can't wait to play more!"

"Let's save that for tomorrow Ruby," said Weiss with a yawn. "Right now, we gotta get some rest."

"We're _definitely_ playing it again tomorrow," said Yang. "I _really_ wanna know more!"

"Yeah totally," said Blake, "but still… Manuel Calavera… That name just sounds so familiar…! Eh, maybe I'm just imagining it." The girls then went to bed and shut off the lights, eager to continue playing once they had a good night's sleep.

Meanwhile, in a far-off location in the world of Remnant, a small elderly woman stared off into the starry sky. She was dark-skinned, clad in garbs resembling tribal clothing, and seemed to be wearing unusual blue-lensed spectacles.

She was holding a picture in her hands. A picture of a very-familiar looking man. It looked as it if were Manny… When he was alive. In the flesh and everything. The woman let out a sigh and said, "Oh, Uncle Manuel… Are you truly resting in peace?" She then sneezed out of the blue (An indication that someone's talking about her or something like that), and simply brushed it off as a result of the cold night air.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

**RWBY Plays Grim Fandango – A RWBY Let's Play-style fanfiction by Fireball Dragon**

* * *

 **Chapter #5 – They Had a Date with Fate in Rubacava!**

* * *

 **Dragon's Notes: Well, here it is; Year Two of** _ **Grim Fandango.**_ **My personal favorite chapter of the game. The other 3 had their strengths, to be fair, but there was just so much going ON during this part that it was hard not to get so engaged in it all!**

 **Plus, as someone who actually watched and enjoyed** _ **Casablanca**_ **(Watch it ASAP), the fact that this entire chapter is basically one big reference to it only added to my enjoyment. I've always loved the film noir aesthetic, and works that pay tribute to it like this game always hit home for me. Kinda like with some of the Junior Detective shorts in** _ **RWBY Chibi.**_

 **The snappy dialogue is at its best in this chapter, IMO. The round assortment of characters that populate Rubacava and fast-paced dynamics caused by their personalities bouncing off of each other is damn-near ingenious. How did Schafer do it? The man is brilliant, no doubt about that.**

 **Enjoy the fifth chapter.**

* * *

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth (RIP).**

 **Grim Fandango belongs to Double Fine.**

 **I own NONE of this.**

* * *

 _Grim Fandango._ A simple, yet inspired adventure game that touched the hearts of most everyone who played it. From its lovable characters to its witty dialogue, it was hard not to love just how unique the game was. Team RWBY couldn't help but love it either, to the point where they even kept dropping quotes from it all day after playing it last night.

As the girls headed out of their dorm to start off the day, Yang couldn't help but turn the lock on the doorknob while the door was still open. "I've just locked an open door," she said. "Strange, yet symbolically compelling."

"Good enough for government work," Ruby responded. "Come on, let's go already!" Weiss scolded. Yang re-did the lock properly this time and headed out with the rest of her team.

During a training session out in the Emerald Forest with a couple of captive Grimm, Ruby swung Crescent Rose like crazy, slaying all of the man-eating monstrosities that came after her. After clearing the course, she folded up her scythe and cuddled it like it was her own child.

Jaune couldn't help but notice how attached Ruby was to her weapon. "You really love that scythe of yours, don't you?" He asked. "Yup," Ruby replied. "I like to keep it next to my heart." Jaune smiled upon hearing that, but couldn't help but wonder if that was meant to be a reference to something.

Even Weiss got in on it, because as soon as she managed to slay the final Grimm she needed to complete today's training course, she couldn't help but belt out "Viva la Revolución!" She then covered her mouth and blushed in embarrassment. RBY giggled at that.

During lunch break, Blake said the following about her meal (A tuna sandwich); "Bound only by the plastic-thin wrapper of mortality, a soul here lies, struggling to be free. And so it shall, thanks to an afternoon school lunch period, and a woman named Belladonna." Everyone looked at her weirdly, and RWY giggled.

After classes were over, RWBY went back to their dorm room, eager to start the next chapter of the game. The disc was still in the console, so they only needed to activate the TV, the console, and run the game from the main console menu. Ruby grabbed the controller and did just that.

After loading from the auto-save point between chapters, they remembered that the game left off with Manny mopping floors at an automat in Rubacava, the City of Lost Souls, as the camera zoomed out to the sky. This time, the sky went from early morning to late at night, as three significant words filled the screen:

 **ONE YEAR LATER.**

"He's been working at an automat for an entire year?" Ruby said, kind of worried. Somehow it seems Manny got stuck with a job that was even worse than getting bum clients as a travel agent.

"Gotta work his time off somehow," noted Yang. Though they were all admittedly worried about whether or not Meche would arrive during his stay there. However, at least of their worries was alleviated when the camera zoomed back down to Manny standing over a balcony in the automat's building, looking down at the city.

He was casually smoking a cigarette, dressed to the nine in a white tuxedo. Weiss was enamored by his dapper suit, and Blake really liked the jazz music that was playing during this scene.

Weiss then realized something, after seeing the how the giant cactus decoration that was on top of the automat spelled out "CALAVERA" from the top down. "Did… Did he work his way up to management?"

"In a year?" Blake pointed out. It seemed almost improbable for Manny to progress that fast, until a skeleton woman came out of the balcony access, who was dressed similarly to coat checkers one would find at nightclubs.

Coat checker: Hey, Boss! You gonna come downstairs? I got a customer asking for ya.

Manny: You know I don't like to mingle with the customers.

Coat checker: Well, you may wanna mingle with this one. She sounds like your type.

The woman went back in, and RWBY immediately realized exactly who she was talking about. Their suspicions were all the more validated as they saw a figure walking down out of the building while Manny looked from above.

Manny: Wellll, looks like a quiet night in old Rubacava.

"So, he's the boss now, huh?" Ruby said in amazement. Control was re-enabled, and Ruby decided to have Manny step inside. Once he did, they saw that the inside room was apparently Manny's personal office, considering it had a big executive-like desk, and even his own bed, nightstand and all. "What's that paper on his nightstand?" Blake noticed. Ruby got Manny to pick it up and look at it.

Manny: My "Wartime Communications" from Salvador… He's been sending me messages like this for the last year:

 **Salvador: Agent Calavera, I have word that you arrived in Rubacava safely. This is great news, as your service to the L.S.A. may now continue.**

"There's no way he can back out of this now," said Yang. "He's come way too far to turn back." RWB agreed. Manny had to keep fighting for the L.S.A.

 **Salvador: I am pleased to report the successful hatching of the eggs you liberated. The hatchlings, which Eva has named "Manny" and "Meche," are quite healthy and eager to serve our cause.**

"Awwww!" The girls cooed. It was awfully sweet of Eva to name a pair of little birds after people she knew and cared about.

 **Salvador: With luck, my next letter will be borne to you across the sky by these young, gossamer wings of truth. For the revolution – Salvador Limones.**

Manny: I'm not done reading it yet, but… Maybe later.

"Fair enough," Ruby admitted, as Manny put the letter in his inventory. She wanted to see if Manny anything cool in his desk, so she got him to fiddle around with the desk and, much to the girls' surprise, some kind of control panel spun out from inside.

"What the hell is that?" Yang blurted in shock. There were lights flashing across some kind of board with numbers clad in red and black. Under the board sat 3 golden nodes with 3 adjacent LEDs, only one bulb lighting up at a time in some sort of sequence.

Manny had his bony finger over a button that had the symbol of a magnet labelled on it, while a mysterious voice was talking about bets and numbers and colors, in English and in some weird language RWBY didn't understand (It's French, BTW.)

"Wh-what does this mean?" Ruby said, utterly confused. They decided to leave it alone and head down to the main sections of the building. The scene then shifted from Manny's office to the main lobby, where they saw that the woman from earlier was sitting underneath the front desk doing who knows what. Manny simply shook his head in disapproval and went down another staircase.

RWBY was absolutely surprised to see that Manny turned the entire automat into his own personal nightclub! With Glottis playing piano and everything! Did he really do all of this in a single year?!

"Whoa!" Ruby said in shock. "I love what Manny's done with the place!"

"He is one _shrewd_ businessman," Yang commented.

"Who knew Glottis would be so good at playing the piano?" Asked Weiss.

 **Glottis: Hello, Manny!**

Manny: Hola!

Ruby decided to have Manny "look at Glottis," wondering how he could be so skilled with tickling the ivory.

Manny: I guess Glottis is good at anything that uses keys.

Yang laughed at that pun, while RWB groaned as usual. Ruby got Manny to "talk to Glottis," and the familiar list of dialogue prompts popped up once again.

Manny: Quiet night, huh carnal?

 **Glottis: Day of the Dead ain't good for business, Chief.**

"Is it always gonna be the Day of the Dead every chapter?" Asked Ruby.

"It's been exactly _one year_ since the first chapter, you know," Weiss pointed out.

 **Glottis: But last night–remember last night, Manny? Hooo-weee!**

"God, I wish I was there last night," sighed Yang. "I would've showed those stiffs how to _really_ party."

"You do realize that in order to get to that club," Blake reminded her, "you'd have to _die,_ right?" Yang then realized that yeah, it wasn't worth it.

Manny: What's that you're playing?

 **Glottis: Oh this is just a little, you know… …love song. For a special lady, heh heh.**

"Let me guess," Yang asked. "Is it the Bone Wagon?"

Manny: Sing a little bit of that song, why don't ya?

 **Glottis: Well, I only have this part… "Oooooh, Oooooooh… Oooh-Ooooh Ooooooooooooooh… Booooooone Waaaaaaaaagon…."**

Yang laughed out loud at how she called it, and RWB giggled at how attached Glottis was to his car.

Manny: I like it.

"I'll be honest," Weiss admitted, "I never thought Glottis's voice would be suitable for singing, but he's pretty decent." RBY admitted it as well.

Manny: You think she'll come in tonight?

 **Glottis: Who, my special lady?**

Manny/RWBY: No, Meche.

 **Glottis: You know what Manny? I think she will! I got a feeling tonight's the night!**

RWBY felt the same way, but they weren't as eager as Glottis was as they were anxious. Really anxious.

Manny: You know, when we leave, I'm actually going to miss this place.

 **Glottis: Aw Manny, why can't we just stay here? We got our fancy club, we got three squares a day… Max lets me take the Bone Wagon out on his kitty track once a week… Plus, we look good in these clothes!**

"Kitty track?" Black pondered.

Manny: Glottis, I can't live in this world forever, it's not where I belong. I've got to find Meche and help her, because if it weren't for me she'd have been on that train a year ago!

"So he doesn't care about getting his job back anymore," Ruby realized.

"Of course not," Yang added. "Why go back to working as a crappy travel agent when he owns his own nightclub now?"

"And he _does_ owe Meche a debt," Weiss said.

 **Glottis: Okay, Manny.**

Manny: Well, I'll let you get back to practicing.

 **Glottis: I don't need to practice, man. I'm goooooooood.**

Ruby then decided to have Manny step into the room in the back, but as he did, Yang noticed a golden liquor bottle sitting on the bar shelves. "Hey, hold on," she said. "That bottle looks important. Better pick it up." Ruby saw no reason not to, and got Manny to "pick up bottle."

Manny: Ah, "Marillo de Oro" — A very fine liqueur filled with solid gold flakes!

"Ooooh," said Yang in awe. "Let _me_ have a sip!"

Manny: Nothing but the best for my customers… …my rich customers.

"You're not going to get a drink like that on a janitor's salary," Weiss noted.

Manny: Yes… I'd better take this with me, for safe keeping.

"Safe keeping…" said Blake sarcastically. "Yeah, sure."

Manny finally made it into the back room, which was a casino! There were 3 roulette tables laid out in the room (Which seems rather familiar to RWBY for some reason), and a croupier in the middle, who sounded familiar not only because of his voice, but because he often shifted into a certain foreign language.

"Manny's got a casino, too?!" Ruby asked in amazement.

"Huh," Weiss said, bewildered. "The nightclub's empty, but the casino's got a full house. Wonder why?"

"I guess these guys don't care much for the Day of the Dead," Blake guessed. Ruby got Manny to "look at gamblers…"

Manny: Ah, my bread and butter… Thrill-seeking rich folk with a poor grasp of statistics and probability.

RWBY giggled at Manny's biting wit. But even though Ruby tried to get him to talk to his patrons…

Manny: Not while they're losing.

One of the customers in particular was worth noting simply because he was dressed like a policeman. RWBY guessed him to be part of the local authorities. As Ruby got Manny to "look at policeman…"

Manny: Police Chief Bogen, Rubacava's "finest." …Rubacava's "only," for that matter.

"Even the police gamble here…" Blake murmured. It wasn't very honorable of a policeman to engage in such activity. As Ruby got Manny to "talk to Bogen…"

Manny: You know, some people say you should always walk away from the table when you're on a winning streak.

Bogen: Oh, yes, but I'm feeling EXTRA lucky tonight.

"Judging from the number of chips on his table," Yang pointed out, "I don't blame him." Bogen had a LOT of chips on his table. Kinda shocking, to be honest. Ruby decided to have Manny talk to his roulette croupier.

Manny: (Everything okay down here?)

Croupier: (Well, I'm going to need some more chips, if Monsieur Lucky does not call it a night soon…)

"How does he keep winning?" Asked Weiss. The girls decided to just sit back and watch the roulette wheels spin as the gamblers placed their bets on their tables.

It was a little tedious, but after 2 or so cycles, they noticed that Bogen always bet on "Black 2." They wondered if that was supposed a clue of some sort.

"Who's that guy sitting in the back alone?" Yang noticed, pointing at a little skeleton man in a green suit sitting at a table booth by himself. Manny only had the following comment to say about him:

Manny: Chowchilla Charlie, in his regular booth…

"Chowchilla Charlie…" Ruby said, keeping his name in mind. She got Manny to "talk to Charlie," and he sidled into his booth, sitting in front of him from across the table.

Manny: Mind if I sit down, Charlie?

Charlie: Of course not, Manny. I…I mean, it is your club, right?

They knew they wouldn't like him already, judging from how slimy his voice sounded. He was the stereotypical Peter Lorre character you find in old movies; something of a sleazeball, if not an outright villain. Dialogue prompts popped up once again.

Manny: Right. So what are you doing in it? Didn't I tell you not to come back until you could pay your bar tab?

"Isn't that a mood," Yang snarked under her breath, reminded of all the clubs she's been thrown out of for that very reason.

Charlie: Oh-huh. Oh, they kicked me out of that cat track for printing fake betting stubs. So now I have to come here Manny… …which I love, which I love!

"Glottis mentioned something about that as well," Blake remembered. "Do they actually race cats over there?"

"Wanna sign up, kitty-cat?" Yang joked. Blake rolled her eyes, but was still intrigued.

Manny: How did you print fake betting stubs?

Charlie: With this!

Charlie brought out a small machine that looked sort of like a portable ticket printer. RWBY knew that had to have been important.

Charlie: Isn't she beautiful? The last time I was incarcerated, I shared a cell with the most dishonest con man I ever met. He was strictly small-time, and I managed to steal this from him quite easily.

Manny then immediately snatched the ticket printer away from Charlie and put it into his inventory. RWBY was shocked at how brazenly Manny stole it, but then again, it could serve as good compensation for Charlie's bar tab.

Manny: Thanks. You never know when this may come in handy.

Charlie: Hey, give that back to me, Manny!

Manny: Maybe once you settle your bar tab, eh, Charlie?

Charlie: Oh, Manny…

"He could've paid off his tab with the money from that machine," Weiss realized. "Oh well, it's ours now."

Manny: What else can you counterfeit?

Charlie: Nothing. Anything.

There was a list of things Manny could ask Charlie to counterfeit. Only two options popped up… so far.

Manny: Can you make passports?

Charlie: Manny, you still think like a living man in so many ways! No soul needs a passport… We are all citizens of the same nation, and our king rides a pale horse.

Manny: So, no passports?

Charlie: Noooo. No, that little hologram is so tricky, you know?

"Why not just say that from the start?" Ruby asked.

Manny: How about driver's licenses?

Charlie: Sure. Just, um, give me a recent picture, fifty bucks and uh… …about two weeks, okay?

"Well, we got our own driver," Yang said, "so I don't think we'll need something like that anytime soon."

Manny: When I think of something I need, I'll come back.

Charlie: I'm not a wishing well, Manny.

"We'll need something he can make sometime soon," Blake realized. "I just know it."

Manny: Why aren't you over at the roulette tables?

Charlie: Ah, roulette is for lonely widows and Frenchmen. Why don't you get some slot machines, Manny? Everybody–old women, little children–they all love slot machines!

"Oh please," scoffed Yang, "those one-armed bandits? …Actually, yeah, those would be pretty cool to have."

Charlie: And I have a system, an infallible system, for beating them!

"H-he does?" Said Ruby, suspicious of his "system."

Manny: I'll think about it.

Charlie: Uh-huh, huh, huh. I can tell when you're just humoring me, you know?

"Well, there are plenty of reasons to not use slot machines," Weiss noted. "Roulette tables are risky enough…"

Manny: I think slot machines attract an undesirable element.

Charlie: Oh, we're all undesirable, Manny…

Manny: Yeah, but your credit's no good to boot.

"Yeah, those things would send him out to the cleaners even faster than the cat track," Yang said sarcastically.

Manny: All my friends are lonely widows and Frenchmen.

Charlie: Except me, Manny. I'm here to keep you sane.

"And you're doing a fine job at that," said Blake, also sarcastically.

Manny: Tell me your system, Charlie.

Charlie: I can't tell you my secrets, uh, just this: You have to become one with the bandit Manny. You…you have to get inside the machine, and… and make it WANT to pay!

"What, does he crawl inside the machine and pull out the cash?" Yang blurted out. She had no idea how significant what she just said was.

Manny: On second thought, stay away from my roulette tables.

"Yeah, seriously," Ruby said.

Manny: That's a nice suit. Where'd you steal it?

Charlie: Manny, if you learn to play the odds like Chowchilla Charlie… …then maybe you, too, can have a suit this fine someday.

"I like Manny's suit better," Weiss admitted.

Manny: Well, I've got a club to run, so…

Charlie: Oh yes, please Manny, get on with your glamorous life.

As Manny left Charlie's booth, RWBY really wanted to know just what the hell was going up there with the coat-checking woman from earlier. Ruby got Manny to make his way back up and make the following observation:

Manny: Looks like Lupe's been in the sugar again.

"The sugar?" Asked Ruby. She didn't understand what that meant, but WBY did, and sighed in exasperation. Manny just seems to engage with a lot of addicts, doesn't he?

Manny: Evening, Lupe.

Lupe: Hi Manny!

"Well, isn't she chipper?" Asked Yang in surprise. The girls were rather taken aback by Lupe's loud voice and sprightly demeanor. Reminded them of Nora.

Lupe: I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY NEW ORGANIZATIONAL SYSTEM FOR THE COATS!

"At least she likes her job," Weiss said. Though they had the sneaking suspicion Lupe's "system" would be very important later on.

Manny: Think she'll come in tonight?

Lupe: Manny, you ask me that every night… …what am I supposed to say?

There was a list of options Manny could respond with. Ruby just decided to be upfront about it and tell him to tell her that:

Manny: You're supposed to say, "Yes, I think tonight's the night."

Lupe: Yes, I think tonight's the night… That you finally go nuts from waiting for the grand entrance of Ms. Mercedes Colomar!

"I think she might've already arrived…" Blake remarked, recalling upon a little detail not too long ago. RWY thought so, too.

Manny: Let's try that again, shall we? Think she'll come in tonight?

Lupe: YES! I THINK TONIGHT'S DEFINITELY THE NIGHT!

"Glottis did it better," Yang said with a sigh.

Manny: Thank you. It's my fault she's out in the woods alone, you know.

Lupe: (Sigh) If you say so, Manny.

"She just doesn't understand," said Ruby. "Then again, she doesn't have to."

Manny: How's the flow tonight?

Lupe: We're dead tonight, Manny.

"Aren't you always?" Yang joked.

Lupe: Everybody's back home for the Day of the Dead, I guess…

"Right, right, visiting their families and all that," noted Weiss, recalling the empty dining hall downstairs.

Lupe: …except for the casino. The casino's hopping.

"Yeah, we saw," Blake commented. They were still curious as to why those people wouldn't take the one time they're allowed to go back to the Land of the Living for one day for their own usage?

Lupe: Why is it that all the people who don't go home are the same people who just love to gamble?

Manny: Well, I guess when you've got nothing to go home to, you've got nothing to lose.

Lupe: Hey, we should put that over the door!

"That does sound like a good slogan," Yang chuckled. In all honesty, it did not, and they knew it.

Manny: Everything okay back in the land of fur and fedoras?

Lupe: Everything's in order! It's beautiful! I can't wait for people to come in and try the new system! It's soooooo cooooool!

"She must really love her job," noted Weiss, kinda weirded out with how enthusiastic Lupe was about something so tedious and basic like organizing coats.

Lupe: Want to hear about it?

Manny: Okay, tell me all the details about your new coat check system.

Lupe: Yay!

Sprightly music started to play, much to RWBY's shock, as Lupe elaborated on her system for organizing the coats. But they decided to listen carefully, as they knew this would be important.

Lupe: Okay, I found all these plastic tiles in the back, left over from the automat, and guess what? THEY ALL HAVE NUMBERS ON THEM! So what I'm doing is I give one to everyone who checks a coat in and…

But unfortunately, both Lupe and RWBY knew full well that Manny wasn't listening one bit. Needless to say, Lupe was seriously offended.

Lupe: MANNY! YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME! I GO TO ALL THIS WORK ORGANIZING YOUR COATS AND YA DON'T EVEN CARE!

The girls were rather shocked at how angry Lupe was at Manny. Blake covered all four of her ears. Did Lupe really take her job _that_ seriously?

Manny: Lupe…

Lupe: Forget it! Don't pretend to care.

Manny: No, I want to hear…

Lupe: HUP! No, I'll tell someone else about it. Someone who cares.

"You're a real doting employer, aren't you Manny?" Ruby snarked.

Manny: PLEASE tell me all about your new coat check system, really.

Lupe: Don't patronize me, Cal.

Manny: Okay, back to work.

Lupe: OKAY!

"Well, ain't she a mood-swinger?" Asked Yang sarcastically.

"I feel like what we heard about her system might be a very important clue later on," Weiss realized. "These seemingly small details usually are."

"Oh my god," said Blake. "I just realized what that panel in Manny's desk was!"

"What was it?" Asked Ruby.

"It was some kind of control system for the roulette tables downstairs!" Blake proclaimed. "The 3 little nodes are supposed to be the corresponding tables, and we could hear the croupier's voice from up above!"

"Are you serious?!" Ruby said in shock. "Manny rigged his roulette tables?!"

"It's Manny, of course he would," said Weiss dryly.

"Well how about and get the Chief of Chicanery out of there so he can actually do his job?" Asked Yang. RWB agreed, and got Manny to get back to his office. Once he was there, Ruby got him to open the panel in his desk.

Ruby remembered that Bogen always bet on Black 2. At this point, the control panel was set to affect Bogen's table. As soon as the girls heard the roulette wheel spin, numbers started flashing across the board. Making sure to time it so that the number "2" wasn't highlighted, Ruby got Manny to press the little button with the magnet.

* * *

 **NOTE: I know it's very difficult to visualize in your head, but that's why I implore you to actually play this game! It'll make a lot more sense once you actually** _ **see**_ **how this part works!**

* * *

"The roulette wheels are magnetized," Ruby inferred. "That's how he rigged them." As soon as the wheel came to a stop, Manny couldn't help but let out a snide remark.

Manny: Heh, look out below.

RWBY could tell Bogen's winning streak came to an end, simply because he was completely flabbergasted at this shocking turn of events.

Bogen: This is an outrage! I bet on number two, why didn't it come up number two?

Croupier: Ah Monsieur, je suis vraiment désolé, I do not pick ze winners. These things are all controlled by the man upstairs.

"UH-OH," the girls said with a collective gulp. It seems Manny's roulette croupier might've inadvertently given away a terrible secret. They were worried that Bogen would use his powers as Police Chief to issue a raid on Manny's club. …Not yet, it seemed.

Bogen: Well, please tell the "Man Upstairs" that Police Chief Bogen was very upset when he left… …and when he returns later this evening, he would prefer to have better luck!

Croupier: Oui, Monsieur. Bon soir. I will definitely tell him.

"No need, he already heard," Ruby replied smugly, and she got Manny to head back down back to the casino to see that, just like they thought, Bogen had since walked out in a huff.

Manny: (Everything okay down here?)

Croupier: (What happened to Monsieur Bogen's lucky streak?)

Manny: (It ran out.)

Croupier: (Well, so did he.)

"How many people do you think know about Manny fixing his tables?" Asked Weiss.

"If I had to guess," Blake replied, "I'd say they're pretty infamous around there."

Finally decided to check on the customer Lupe told Manny about, Ruby got him to head outside and down the steps of his club's front door. Then, the game switched to cutscene mode. RWBY could feel the tension build in the air as Manny approached a familiar-looking silhouette.

Manny: Meche?

Meche: Manny. Help me. I've been lost for so long, why didn't you look for me?

"Wait…" Said Blake. "Something's wrong."

Manny: I did! You ran off! Why?

Meche: Because you said I was no good. I've been all alone in the world for a whole year…

"Is this really Meche?" Ruby asked. Something about this didn't add up, though they couldn't put their finger on it. Suddenly, their suspicions were confirmed as the figure they thought to be Meche was actually a talking skeleton bird sitting on top of a mounted telescope.

Meche: AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!

RWBY yelped at that small jumpscare as the bird took off after delivering Meche's message. Manny used the telescope the bird was sitting on to scout the surrounding area. Following the bird through the telescope's lens, he found something horrible; Domino kidnapping Meche!

"DOMINO!" RWBY screamed in shock and anger. Looks like he was trying to get his client back after Manny cheated him. He kept pulling Meche into a giant ocean liner, but Manny ran down to the docks to try and stop him. Keyword being "try," because as soon as he made it to the docks, the ship (AKA the SS Lambada) had already taken off.

"NOOOO!" RWBY cried. But Manny wasn't gonna give up just yet. He jumped as far as he could and managed to grab onto the ramp on the ship's door. RWBY sighed in relief, until they saw Meche step out and throw a wine bottle at Manny, causing him to fall into the waters of Rubacava once again.

"MECHE! WHY?!" The girls were flabbergasted as to why Meche would do something like that to someone who was trying to save her. But Velasco was watching the whole thing, and once again, pulled Manny out of the water and back to safety. The game then switched back to gameplay mode.

Velasco: This going to be an annual thing with you, Manny? Every Day of the Dead, you toss your bones into the drink, and I fish 'em out?

Manny: I don't plan to be around that long, Velasco. As soon as I find out where that ocean liner's going, I'm after it.

Velasco: Ha! That ship's going to Puerto Zapato! That's the other side of the world! There ain't no ships going out that way but the ol' Limbo here, …but–

Manny: But nothing. If the Limbo's my only hope, then I'm already on board.

Velasco: Weeeeeeell, good luck, son. That's all I got to say. Ho ho! Ha ha ha ha!

"The other side of the world?!" Asked Weiss, utterly shocked that Manny would have to chase down Domino and Meche that far.

"Well, looks like we know the main objective for this chapter," Ruby confirmed. "Get on the Limbo!" The usual list of dialogue prompts popped up.

Manny: Alright, so I'm ready to sail!

Velasco: On what?

Manny: On the Limbo, Man, let's go!

Velasco: Manny, Manny, Manny… The Limbo's not a passenger ship! She's small cargo, son, and every hand on board works!

Manny: I'll work!

Velasco: What are your skills?

Manny: Sales and restaurant management.

"He's been having to work at a travel agency, an auto-mat and a nightclub for a year now," Weiss reminded everyone. "He should be plenty qualified."

"I hope he's not _over_ qualified." Yang responded.

Velasco: Ohhhh…hey, there is ONE opening on the Limbo's crew…

Manny/RWBY: Yeah?

Velasco: Yeah, it's in the engine room, and your buddy Glottis would be perfect for it!

"Alright, perfect!" Yang said in pride. Unfortunately, it was not that simple.

Velasco: But he'd have to get his own tools…

"That shouldn't be a problem," Blake said. "He should have plenty of tools lying around somewhere, unless he decided to become a full-time pianist."

Manny: Okay, if I get Glottis some tools, can we board?

Velasco: Uh, HE can, yes.

"Uh-oh," Ruby said. She knew what that meant.

Velasco: No offense, Manny, but there's just no place for you aboard the Limbo.

"Aw, crap!" Yang groaned. Glottis was one thing, but they can only have so many hands on deck before they run out of room.

Velasco: She's fully manned already. In fact, her whole crew is on board, ready to sail at dawn… …except for that one guy…

"That one guy?" Asked Ruby. Seemed like a good opening… To do something bad.

Manny: Who's the one guy who hasn't boarded yet?

Velasco: Yeah, well-uh, Seaman Naranja's a little late, but he'll be here before they sail.

Manny: What job did Naranja have?

Velasco: He ran the galley…

"He's the galley chef?" Blake said in sudden excitement, her cat ears twitching behind her bow. RWY giggled as they knew Blake was fantasizing about the fish they serve on that ship. But Manny saw this as a prime job opening, considering he ran an auto-mat before turning it into a nightclub.

Manny: Ah ha! Restaurant management!

Velasco: Yeah, it's similar to what you're doing now, except the fish is fresher on the Limbo.

"I'll bet it is," Blake drooled. Her heartbeat was getting significantly more audible, rivaled only by the rumbling of her stomach. RWY could not help but giggle more, despite all four of the girls realizing they had to sabotage Naraja's ability to show up for work.

Manny: What if Naranja doesn't show up? I can fill his spot, right?

Velasco: Manny, you're not even in the maritime union!

Manny: I know that, and you know that, but we're two guys who can keep secrets, right?

Velasco: Glottis is exempt, but the captain will ask for YOUR card, and if you don't have one… …They'll serve you to the sharks like chum, and what's worse… I'll get fined!

"Fair enough," Weiss admitted. Didn't seem worth having to sift through all that red tape.

Velasco: It's a tough union, boy, and I don't mess with 'em!

"Well, looks like we have three things to do for this chapter," Ruby realized. She got Manny to re-confirm it with Velasco.

Manny: So let me get this straight… If I get Glottis some tools…

Velasco: Then I can get him a job on the Limbo.

Manny: …and if Seaman Naranja doesn't show up for work…

Velasco: But he will.

Manny: …and I get a maritime union card…

Velasco: …which you'll never get.

Manny: Then I can sail on the Limbo in the morning?

Velasco: Sheeese. I GUESS SO.

"Get Glottis some tools, get rid of Naranja, and get a maritime union card," Yang summarized. "Sounds easier said than done," she begrudgingly admitted.

"Seems like getting the tools would be the easiest part," noted Weiss. "Let's try and do that first. Before they did however, Ruby got Manny to ask Velasco for more details.

Manny: What kind of tools does Glottis need?

Velasco: Authentic Sea Bee equipment only.

"Sea Bee equipment?" Asked Ruby. "What the heck is Sea Bee equipment?"

Manny: Where do I get Authentic Sea Bee equipment?

Velasco: Why don't you ask a Sea Bee? Afraid of gettin' stung? HA HA HA, HA-HA!

Yang (And even Blake for some odd reason) giggled at that pun, and were pretty fascinated, if not confused at this whole "Sea Bee" business. The girls didn't know what Sea Bees were… yet.

Manny: Where do you think Naranja is?

Velasco: Probably home selecting recipes for the trip!

"Let's get to his house," Blake said anxiously. "NOW!" RWY was a little off-put by her sudden burst of energy, obviously fueled by her borderline-rapturous enjoyment of fish. Ruby however, noticed that during this whole conversation, Velasco was busy putting together a minature ship in a bottle.

Manny: What's going on in that bottle? A tugboat?

Velasco: This happens to be a perfect scale replica of the SS Lumbago!

"Doesn't sound like the most comfortable ship to be on," Yang joked.

Velasco: I'm just having a little trouble getting the walking beam to fit in the neck, here…

Manny: Hm-that's funny because a lumbago is usually more of a problem in the lower back than the neck…

Yang stifled a chuckle, but RWB groaned as usual.

Velasco: Eh-hmmm?

Manny: Nothing. I'd better go finish packing.

Velasco: Aye, you do that, son.

And so, noting that as Weiss said, getting tools for Glottis seemed to be the easiest of the "three trials," Ruby got Manny to take off into the murky underbelly of Rubacava, in order to make right what he originally made wrong.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Chapter 6

**RWBY Plays Grim Fandango – A RWBY Let's Play-style fanfiction by Fireball Dragon**

* * *

 **Chapter #6 – Of Bullets and Bees**

 **Dragon's Notes: I'm worried this chapter might go on a little too long, considering everything you have to do here just to complete one of the three objectives. There's also the fact that the puzzles start getting increasingly non-linear, and they all end up bleeding into each other to some degree, so it'll be hard to keep track. But that's why I'm playing** _ **Grim Fandango**_ **on my Steam account while typing this; so I can get a good frame of reference on what to put down.**

 **Please play this game. It's highly underrated, and could use some more love. It's arguably the best adventure game ever made, and it deserves accolades for its originality and charm. If not, at least watch a Let's Play of it, anything to help me branch out from being more that just "the guy that remastered** _ **RWBY Watches Death Battle.**_ **"**

 **Enjoy the sixth chapter.**

* * *

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Grim Fandango belongs to Double Fine.**

 **I own NONE of this.**

* * *

RWBY… was at a loss at this point. They knew they had 3 objectives to complete (Get tools for Glottis, make sure Naranja doesn't show up for work, and get a maritime union card), but they had virtually no idea where to start. As soon as Manny left the docks, he was at a 4-way intersection, one leading back to the docks, one leading to some sort of bar, and the remaining 2 leading who knows where. Choosing to go on instinct, Ruby took the path that led to the bar. Upon closer inspection, they saw that the bar's name was "the Blue Casket."

Manny: "Blue Casket…" just doesn't have the zing of "Calavera Café," you know?

"The alliteration helps." Ruby admitted as she got Manny to walk inside. Once in, the girls saw that the bar was one of those hip beatnik nightclubs, beret-wearing artistes and smooth jazz music everywhere. One of the waiters picked up a peculiar-looking bottle off one of the tables. RWBY didn't pay it any mind. Yet.

However, one table with 3 beatnik customers caught their attention, mainly because of the little red book that sat down on top of it. The girls quickly concluded they needed that book for _some_ reason, and got Manny to attempt to convince them to give it to him. Keyword being "attempt."

* * *

 **NOTE: The names attributed to the beatniks in the following conversation were not made up by me. They are the official names given to them according to the dialog transcript in the Special Features of** _ **Grim Fandango Remastered.**_ **I'm not sure why they went out of their way for this, considering they serve no larger purpose than pieces to a puzzle.**

* * *

Slisko: But don't ya see? When the government fades away, so will our troubles!

Gunnar: Ah, nonsense. We will always need some armed force to fight off the return of capitalism.

Alexi: That sort of thinking is as dead as you are, comrade. (Yang chuckled) When we get rid of all the guns, that's when people will begin to self-police, and the public opinion alone will keep them from committing crimes!

"Get rid of guns?" Ruby asked. "Seems a little extreme, don't you think?"

"I can understand that line of thinking though," Weiss replied. "The last thing people need is more means to kill."

"Gun control?" Yang giggled. "More like _fun_ control! Am I right?"

Blake said nothing, but that little exchange between those 3 beatniks reminded her an awful lot of her days in the White Fang. She remembers having debates between her fellow activists that were almost exactly like that, before a certain beast decided to infect their clan with the very hatred and bigotry they sought to fight against.

Manny: Hola, trust-funders!

Slisko: Hey, look who's making the scene! It's Manny Calavera, the up- the down- the back-side of the Nouveau Riche.

"Uh-oh," the girls said with a collective gulp. They knew from that little remark that those guys didn't think very highly of Manny, to say the least.

Alexi: Beat it, Dinner Jacket. We're talking about things you wouldn't understand, like truth and beauty!

"Why would they think he doesn't know about those?" Asked Ruby, surprised at how hostile they were being.

"Well, he _is_ the owner of a much larger nightclub that has its own casino," replied Yang. "One would assume he's no different than any other fast-talking big-shot."

"If only they knew he was part of the LSA," Blake said. She did not realize how important what she said was at the time. Ruby got Manny to look at the book on their table. Weiss did not like the title.

Manny: "Labor Organization and Revolt… Made Easy!"

"I really hope none of the employees at my company are reading that," Weiss said with worry. RBY giggled at the idea of the heiress not wanting her future employees to start striking. So to prevent an uprising from happening in Rubacava, Ruby tried to get Manny to take the book from the table.

Manny: Hey, can I borrow this book?

Alexi: Why? So you can freak on our plans for organizing labor and go rat us out to your pal, Chief Bogen?

Manny: Hey, I'm just looking for something to read on the can, all right?

Alexi: No dice, Cummerbund.

"Yeah, I wouldn't call us friends with Bogen, to say the least," Ruby replied. "The last thing I'd call him is friendly." As she got Manny to head deeper into the bar, they saw a woman dressed up in a gaudy outfit reminiscent of cheesy souvenir photographers. She looked anxious, like she was waiting for something. Like a hunter waiting for their prey to come out, she too was waiting outside a door, expecting someone to appear.

Manny: Lola? What are you doing here? This crowd doesn't go much for souvenir pictures. Except, maybe of Lenin…

Lola: Shhh! Manny, I'm on a stakeout! I'm gonna prove to Maximino once and for all that Olivia's no good for him.

"Wait, what?" Ruby asked, a little worried.

Manny: Still hung up on Max, eh? Take my advice, Angel. Forget about him. He's a gambling racketeer–

Lola: Ha ha. Like you?

"Burn," Yang replied snidely. Though the girls started to gather an idea of what exactly Lola was trying to do.

Manny: Oh, that hurts, baby.

Lola: Shhh! Here they come!

As soon as she said that, two people came out of the door. One was a man dressed in a blue-green suit, the other a woman dressed like a beatnik. RWBY guessed she was the owner of the bar, and that "Olivia" woman Lola was talking about.

Man: Come on, sugar. A kiss for the road.

Olivia: Oh, ick. Don't let me down, Nick. You're a lawyer. You're not supposed to have feelings.

"HA!" Yang blurted out in response to the nice jab at lawyers.

Nick: I don't but I know a good tort when I see one.

Nick then pulled Olivia into a deep kiss, which Lola wasted no time snapping a photo of with her camera. She then exited the bar as quickly as possible, much to Nick's horror. RWBY was surprised and impressed.

Nick: Hey! If Maximino sees that, we're gonna end up in matching terracotta pots!

Olivia: Don't be silly. He wouldn't hurt me. He LOVES me.

"Unfortunately, it seems," remarked Weiss, kind of disgusted as Olivia's unfaithfulness.

Nick: Rrrr.

Nick then ran away to chase after Lola, while Manny took this opportunity to talk to Olivia. The girls were worried about what Nick would do to Lola if he caught her, but they decided to focus on the situation _now._

Olivia: Manny! At last we're alone. Tell me, how are the bourgeoisie?

Manny: Fine, how's Max?

Olivia: Oh, Gramps, don't start.

The usual list of dialogue prompts popped up.

Manny: What are you doing with a snake like Nick?

Olivia: I'd lay it on you, Manny, but uh, I don't think you'd get it.

Manny: Messing around with your boyfriend's lawyer is pretty dangerous.

Olivia: Oh, maybe I was wrong… You do get it!

"Oh joy," Yang remarked with obvious sarcasm in her voice. "it's the stereotypical 'femme fatale' character."

"Every film noir has to have one of those," Blake replied. "Though I can only imagine how close to the tip of a sprouter she keeps skirting by."

Manny: I'm a little worried about Lola…

Olivia: That's because she's doomed, Manny. She fell in love with Maximino! That's the one mistake I never made.

"He loves her, right?" Ruby asked. "And she doesn't return the favor?"

"That's what these types are like, Ruby," Weiss explained. "They hook up with as many men as possible, not for the sake of romance, but for excitement and power."

"Gold digger," Yang said rather pointedly.

Manny: Do you think Nick would hurt her?

Olivia: Only if he finds her, and take it from me–he's not good at finding things.

Yang giggled at that joke, Weiss and Blake blushed profusely, and Ruby didn't understand what that meant. Ask your folks, because I'm sure as hell not gonna explain it to you.

Manny: Open mic night seems like a big hit.

Olivia: It always takes those timid souls a while to get up the nerve.

Manny: Maybe it would help if you went up there and started things rolling?

Olivia: Oh, Manny. Read poetry in my own club? That would be like this whole place was just a big temple set up to worship me.

RWBY wondered whether or not that was actually the case. Either way, they continued to question Olivia.

Manny: You know, I'm thinking of buying this place.

Olivia: Really, I thought about buying yours for a while. But then I just decided to ask my boyfriend Max to buy it for me.

Manny: You can have it. I'm leaving town.

Olivia: Manny! You sound so exciting all of a sudden! Why are you leaving town?

Ruby saw that he could either lie about it or tell the truth. Guess which option she chose.

Manny: I'm chasing a woman I met once and can't forget.

Olivia: Well, I have a poem I wrote just for you. Pay attention because it's pretty short. Here it goes. …Chuuuuuuuummmmmmmm-P!

RWBY giggled at that, although was a little irked at Olivia mocking him so blatantly.

Manny: Well, catch you later, hep chick.

Olivia: Keep practicing that lingo, Man, you'll get it!

"Hey," Ruby said. "doesn't look like anyone's on stage right now." She got Manny to "look at stage."

Manny: Looks like it's "open mic" night.

"Looks like we don't have to sign up," Yang noticed. Ruby got Manny to go on stage and use the mic. Dialogue prompts popped up.

Manny: ALL RIGHT! WHO'S READY TO ROCK AND ROLL?

There was virtually no response from the crowd. Crickets might as well have been chirping.

Manny: Maybe later, then. Okay?

"This clearly isn't the place for rock music," Weiss said dryly.

Manny: So, what's up with airplane food anyway?

Alexi: Is he trying to be funny?

Manny: I mean… it's so… small and… not that good.

"Seriously, airline food," Ruby said, trying to act like a stand-up comedian. "what is up with that? What is the deal with that?"

"Whenever I had to train at school," Yang said, also trying to get into the act. "I always had to fight those guys who looked like they just killed their parents!" RWB giggled at that.

"You ever see those Huntsmen with those big rusty-ass hands?" Yang continued. "That you could strike a match in the middle of?" RWB giggled even harder. "Right, they come out at the bell beating themselves up!"

Yang then did an impression of a boxer smacking himself on the head to focus, every time her fist hit her forehead, she would give out a loud "BOOM." RWB couldn't stop laughing. "Well, shit, he doesn't give a _fuck_ about me!" Yang blurted. "He's kicking his own ass!"

Gunnar: There's nothing funny about being dead, comrade!

Slisko: Life is pain, death is worse! My funny bone must have fell off in the hearse!

"Agh, everyone's a critic," Yang snarked, rolling her eyes.

Manny: Anyone out there know where I can find some tools?

Alexi: The only tool in here is you!

Slisko: Yeah, tool of the government, monkey-wrench of the Man!

"And you didn't laugh at _his_ jokes," Yang retorted.

"That was actually kind of funny," Weiss responded. Yang rolled her eyes once again.

Manny: Is there an Anselmo Naranja in the audience tonight?

Gunnar: He's down at Toto's place getting carved.

Alexi: If he's not passed out under a dock somewhere!

"Someone's carving into him?" Ruby asked, seriously worried.

"He's getting a tattoo, Ruby," Yang confirmed. Ruby was relieved to hear he'd be safe, and more importantly, knows where he is. Blake was a little disappointed he wasn't preparing recipes for the Limbo's voyage like Velasco assumed.

Manny: Hey, can anyone out there help me get in the maritime union?

Gunnar: Hey, we're into organizing labor…

Alexi: Not sabotaging labor!

"You do realize who we'd have to go to get a union card before sunrise, right?" Blake asked her team. They knew it'd have to be Chowchilla Charlie. But that could wait.

Manny: Orale! You've been a great audience. Good night, Rubacava!

Ruby decided to have Manny get into the back of the bar, AKA the kitchen. There, they saw the waiter from earlier pouring the bottle he was carrying earlier into the kitchen sink. He then poured a bowl full of some alcoholic drink into the bottle and shook it.

Waiter: Just a dab will drop ya!

"EWWWW!" Weiss groaned. "Did he just mix that drink with hookah residue?!"

"What's hookah?" Ruby asked.

"Basically, it's like a big pump for smoking drugs," Blake explained. Ruby agreed with Weiss; that _was_ pretty gross.

Waiter: Hey, man. You didn't see me put the secret ingredient in these coffin shooters, did ya?

Manny: Relax. Olivia stole the recipe from me in the first place.

Waiter: Yeahhhh…she steals from the rich, and gives to me to pour…

"Secret ingredient?!" Weiss blurted. "That's totally disgusting!" The waiter took the "coffin shooters" out of the kitchen. Ruby got Manny to follow him, and saw that after just one drink, one of the customers was out like a light in seconds. They made sure to note this, as it might be important.

As Manny left the Blue Casket, Ruby decided to have him head on the road to the south, where they saw a railroad track lie across, and on the other side, a retracted bridge with a lever next to it. Ruby got Manny to use the lever to extend the bridge so he could make it across.

When he went, they entered the building that lied ahead to find some kind of crowd huddling around something. It was too crowded for Manny to cross, so Ruby just got him to go up the stairs that led to the upper floors. On the upper floor, Manny noticed that the crowd from below was actually much larger, and what they were huddling around greatly intrigued Blake.

Manny: Hey! Looks like a great night for cat races.

"Sounds like your kind of race, kitty-cat," Yang joked. Blake rolled her eyes but was still very interested to see the races. Unfortunately, they couldn't see for themselves. Ruby noted, however, that there was a small path leading to a secret part of the room they were in. As Manny headed down there, they saw elevator doors that opened to find a waiter carrying drinks. He spoke with the same kind of accent as Bogen.

French waiter: Oh, sorry monsieur, but this is the elevator to the High Rollers' Lounge.

Manny: That's where I'm going.

French waiter: It is members only.

Manny: You must be new.

French waiter: And you must have a V.I.P. pass to come upstairs. Adieu.

"Charlie had a pass!" Ruby remembered. After a long walk back to his club, Ruby got Manny to sit back down at Charlie's table. They noted that a new dialogue prompt popped up.

Manny: Can you make reasonable union cards?

Charlie: Manny? Are you going to start moonlighting, or are you just looking to hang out with the sailors?

Manny: Can you do it or not?

Charlie: Hmmm… I have a deal for you.

"Oh, here we go," Ruby said with a sigh. Things just kept getting more and more complicated, didn't they?

Charlie: If you can retrieve my money from Maximino, I can make you PRESIDENT of that crooked union.

Manny: I don't need to be president, and why does Max have your money?

Charlie: I put a whole suitcase of it up for collateral on a rather large wager last month. The race was fixed, Manny–they stole my money like common thieves.

"Sure they did," Yang said sarcastically. Though the girls knew it was very likely the race _was_ fixed. Charlie then gave Manny something important.

Charlie: Here, take this V.I.P. pass and use it to get into the High Roller's Lounge– …they won't let me in there anymore…

"Oh, we know," the girls said in unison. It wasn't hard to guess why.

Charlie: There should be a safe, somewhere in the wine cellar, and my suitcase should be in it.

Manny: And you can get me a card tonight?

Charlie: If you make it back, Manny, the card will be on the table.

"Alright," Yang said. "two birds, one stone!"

"Birdies, no!" Ruby said jokingly. So with V.I.P. pass in hand, they left to head back to the High Roller's Lounge. Until Lupe stopped them rather loudly.

Lupe: MANNY! I have a note for you from Lola!

Manny/RWBY: Lola?

Lupe: Yes! Now, where is it? Where, where, where, where?

Rummaging through her inventory, Lupe searched and searched until she found Lola's note. Surprisingly however, there was nothing inside. No message, no items, nothing.

Lupe: HERE IT IS! Wait a second… it's empty. There was something inside, it felt like a key.

Manny: A key?

Lupe: Yesss! But did somebody come back here and snake the key while I was sorting the coats? Who would do that? They messed up my WHOLE SYSTEM!

RWBY had a feeling they knew who it was. But choosing to save that for later, they headed back to the High Roller's Lounge. VIP pass in hand, they presented it to the waiter to finally gain access inside.

Raoul: I'm sorry, Monsieur but–

Manny: Here's my pass, Jean-Claude, now shut those doors and drive.

Raoul: Oui, Monsieur… (…but actually, my name is Raoul.)

"Who cares?" Yang snarked.

Upon seeing the inside of the High Roller's Lounge, RWBY found it luxurious and ritzy; far better than Manny's club, as much as it pained them to admit. They saw that the entrance to the kitchen was wide open. They got Manny to go inside, and immediately saw a big green… fish demon? He was rolling a keg of wine down into an elevator.

"So that's where the wine cellar is," Ruby realized. In order to get Charlie's money back, they had to get down into that elevator. However, she also noted that there was a turkey baster lying around in one of the shelves. She got Manny to pick it up, thinking it might be useful later. After heading over to the elevator, they saw that the keg moving demon was sleeping next to the door, snoring rather loudly.

"Do _all_ demons snore like that?" Weiss asked, rather annoyed by the sound. Ruby tried to just use the elevator door's button, but unfortunately, the demon woke up upon hearing the sound of the elevator activating.

* * *

 **NOTE: This demon's name is Aitor, by the way. Rhymes with "waiter," like ol' Raoul. They only disclose his name in a single line of dialogue later, but I chose to put it here in his lines because it didn't really seem fair. RWBY won't know his name until the aforementioned later dialogue, but still.**

* * *

 **Aitor: HEY! I'm trying to get some sleep over here!**

Manny: Sorry. Don't mind me–just passing through.

 **Aitor: To where?**

Manny/RWBY: The elevator.

 **Aitor: Doubt it.**

"Oh, boy." RWBY sighed collectively. The dialogue prompts popped up once again.

Manny: Going down?

 **Aitor: Probably. Later.**

"Does he mean going down into the cellar," Yang asked, "or going down to sleep?"

"I'm not sure even he knows," snarked Weiss.

Manny: Can't I go down to the cellar?

 **Aitor: It's a wine cellar. Wine goes down there.**

Manny: Maybe you could take me down now?

 **Aitor: Oh, yeah, I could take you down…**

"There's gonna be a catch, isn't there?" Asked Ruby.

 **Aitor: But I can't hit customers anymore.**

Yang laughed at that wordplay, while RWB groaned. "Not _that_ kind of 'taking down!'" Weiss barked.

Manny: Down in the ELEVATOR. I want to go down in the elevator.

 **Aitor: That's true… they wouldn't see me hit you in there… But I'd still get in trouble.**

"He just doesn't get it, does he?" Sighed Blake.

Manny: Why can't you hit customers anymore?

 **Aitor: Exactly! It makes no sense!**

"Uh, LEGAL issues, maybe?" Asked Weiss sarcastically. "That makes plenty of sense!"

Manny: Just open the elevator door.

 **Aitor: Then they'd really see us fighting!**

Manny: I don't want to fight. I just want to use the elevator.

 **Aitor: Chicken.**

"We just keep going in _circles!"_ Weiss shouted, exasperated at this demon's thick-headedness. "Weiss, calm down!" Ruby replied. "It's just another piece of the puzzle." Weiss took some deep breaths, and began to relax, hoping there was an alternative solution to this conundrum.

Manny: How about a bribe?

 **Aitor: Look at me. What could you give to the guy who has everything?**

"A good dental plan, maybe?" Asked Yang?

"Perhaps a thesaurus?" Weiss added.

"The willingness to let us access the wine cellar?" Ruby followed with.

Manny: Hey, let's beat up that waiter.

 **Aitor: Not a bad idea, but… he's new. Give him a break.**

Manny: Okay, nighty-night.

RWBY let out a hefty sigh, knowing full well they had to find another way into the cellar. But choosing to save that for later, they exited the kitchen and entered the main hall of the lounge, where they saw a familiar lawyer having a smoke. They had to talk to him. You know why.

Manny: Nick Virago! What are you doing working in the High Roller Lounge? I would think Maximino's private lawyer would have his own office.

Virago: I do, but they don't serve drinks there.

"Or loose women?" Ruby said, with a bit of venom in her voice. She did _not_ like how Virago was helping Olivia cheat on her _other_ boyfriend, Maximino.

Manny: Got a little lipstick on ya, Loverboy.

Virago: I already got rid of that, and I can do the same to you, Calavera…

As Virago said that, he opened his cigarette case to get another smoke, and out popped a small key onto the floor. "Lola's key!" RWBY said. So that's where it went. But why would Virago steal it from Lupe's system? Did he know Lola was going to send it to Manny? They did not like where this was heading, but Virago simply put the key back in a secret compartment in his cigarette case, pulled out another smoke, and continued talking.

Virago: …so if I were you I'd keep my jaw shut.

Dialogue prompts popped up again, but RWBY could not keep their eyes off of Virago's cigarette case.

Manny: Nick, I need a lawyer.

Virago: You get yourself in some kind of trouble, Calavera?

RWBY saw multiple options to choose as for why Manny would need a lawyer. The first option was merely a joking insult "No, we just need someone for the dunking booth over at the club," so they decided to pick the second option, AKA, one that was actually feasible grounds for pressing charges.

Manny: Someone's claiming my roulette tables are fixed.

Virago: But your roulette tables ARE fixed.

"Does _everyone_ in Rubacava know that?" Ruby asked, a little worried.

"With his roulette croupier blabbing about how the tables are controlled by 'the man upstairs,'" Blake answered, "doesn't seem like the most well-kept secret."

Manny: Exactly. That's why I need a lawyer.

Virago: So…will you be needing a regular lawyer, or an EXCELLENT lawyer?

Manny: An excellent lawyer.

Virago: Any excellent lawyer… or the BEST excellent lawyer?

"Oh god," Weiss sighed, facepalming, "is he just leading us by the nose?"

Manny: The very best is good enough for me.

Virago: And who would you say that would be, Calavera? Who would you say is the BEST lawyer you know, in all the Land of the Dead?

Manny: You are, Nick.

Virago: That's right, and that's why Maximino retains me on an EXCLUSIVE basis. So, sorry, but I don't do… "odd jobs."

All that butt-kissing for nothing. What a shame. RWBY decided that if Virago wouldn't _choose_ to be their lawyer, they'd _make_ him their lawyer. But first they decided to explore the other dialogue prompts beforehand.

Manny: Everything all legal with the kitties?

Virago: Yes, they keep themselves pretty clean.

"As they say," Blake bragged. "cleanliness is next to godliness." RWY chuckled at Blake taking pride in something as small as feline hygiene.

Manny: Who do you like in the fourth race?

Virago: Well, there's a white-footed tabby in gate two that's looking strong but has a slight eye infection…

Manny: But you think he's gonna pull out of it and win anyway, right?

Virago: No, that pus-eyed puss is going to lose! But nobody knows–and I'm going to make a mint!

"Wait, the races are rigged too?" Blake asked. "Is _anything_ played fairly over there?!"

"I guess you either play to win or you get sprouted." Ruby assumed.

Manny: I have to tell this to someone: I hate cats.

Virago: Me too, but they keep the lights on around here.

"HEY!" Blake shouted, super-offended for obvious reasons. "That does it! Let's make this guy our lawyer one way or the other!" RWY was surprised at Blake's sudden burst of vigor, but her pride as a cat Faunus was on the line.

Manny: Virago, I REALLY need a lawyer.

Virago: Well, my dance card is full, so what are you gonna do?

A series of dialogue prompts popped up; all threats Manny could deliver to pressure Virago into serving as his lawyer. RWBY picked the obvious one.

Manny: I could tell Max about you and Olivia.

Virago: That sort of claim could send a man like Max into quite a rage. Especially if the messenger had no proof.

Manny: Max and I are friends. He'll believe me.

Virago: People believe what they want to believe, Calavera… …and I want to believe you're a smart man who doesn't go around spreading dangerous rumors.

Wanting to ensure Max wouldn't believe Manny even if he told him, Virago got up from his table, ready to walk over to Max's office and sort this out.

Virago: I've got to go talk to Max for a moment. When I get back, I hope you're gone, because I'm sick of looking at you.

"Likewise," Yang added. But more importantly, as Virago walked away, he foolishly left his cigarette case behind. Ruby got Manny to pick it up.

Manny: Man, this is gonna get me in trouble.

"We've been playing this whole game getting into nothing _but_ trouble!" Ruby said. "This is more than worth it!" She tried to get Manny to open the secret compartment in the case, but it wouldn't budge.

Manny: There's something rattling inside... It must be in a hidden compartment somewhere, but I don't see a latch or anything.

"What?!" The girls asked in shock. Seems like the only one who would know how to open the hidden compartment would be Virago himself, but they couldn't just ask him!

Manny: Rrrr! I can't open the part that I think has the key in it!

The girls sighed once again. Every step forward they made, the game sent them two steps back. They had to find another way to get the key out of that case. They decided to just leave the lounge for now and check out the rest of Max's club.

As they took the elevator down, they noticed that the stairs from below continued upward. They got Manny to go upstairs to find… another staircase. This time, it was going all the way up to an entirely different floor. At the other end of the staircase, it was a security checkpoint. And the female security guard was quite surprised to see Manny. Surprised, but not disappointed.

Carla: Wow, Manny Calavera. You never come up here to see me anymore.

Manny: Well, I thought you could use the company, with everybody gone for the Day of the Dead.

Carla: In that case, Manny, why don't you stick around until six? That's when I get off.

"How many women does Manny have wrapped around his bony finger?" Yang asked in surprise. It indeed seemed he was quite the ladies' man. The sultry music playing in the background only added to the sexual tension between these two. As Manny approached Carla, the dialogue prompts popped up once again.

Manny: Busy night?

Carla: Hardly. Everybody's gone home for the holiday already. This place is dead and I'm bored, Manny, bored!

"EVERY place in this world is dead," Yang remarked. RWB didn't groan, but instead agreed with her; it's literally called _the Land of the Dead._

Manny: What's the shuttle waiting for?

Carla: Ah, they're just cleaning it, but they're very thorough. We run a tight ship here, you know.

"What shuttle?" Ruby asked.

"I think they mean that blimp on that poster there." Weiss said, as she pointed to a poster hanging on the wall right next to Carla's desk. Must've been another way for them to return to the Land of the Living for holiday.

Manny: Can I try out your metal detector?

Carla: What's your sudden interest in metal detectors, Manny?

There were four different reasons they could have Manny give, but full disclosure; they all lead to the same response.

Carla: Well, I'll show it to you when I'm on break, how's that?

Manny: When's your break?

Carla: Dawn.

Manny: Oh, that's too late! I'm shipping out tonight!

Carla: Yeah, right. I've fallen for that line TOO many times…

"We really _are_ shipping out before dawn, though," Ruby noted, though she knew Carla couldn't hear her.

"We need that metal detector for something," Blake pointed out. "But I'm not sure what it is yet…"

Manny: I think it's time for your break. We could slip in the back for a little drink, you can tell me all about your job… the danger… …the metal detectors…

Carla: That back room's all business, Manny, and so am I.

"Please don't tell me he's gonna drug her to get the metal detector…" Yang pleaded. "Even for him, that'd be low." The girls hoped Manny would never stoop that low.

Manny: What kind of business goes on back there, Carla?

Carla: Strip searches, and you don't qualify.

RWBY shuddered at the idea of having strip search a skeleton. "Hoping they don't do cavity searches," Yang added. RWB gagged in response.

Manny: Why don't I qualify for a strip search?

Carla: Manny, I agree, it would help pass the time, but we have procedures and rules here… …and you never know when THEY'RE watching.

"She really wants to strip search him, huh?" Blake noted. There was definitely some sexual tension between these two. Kinda like with most every woman Manny met. It's amazing how one can be such a lady killer with ladies who are already dead.

Carla: I can only strip search people when a regular search turns up nothing.

Manny: Hey, it's worth a try.

Manny then went past the security gate, setting off the alarm. Obviously because of the several metallic items in his inventory. Carla was eager to start searching, hoping it would lead to something more… exploratory.

Carla: Ooooh! I love this part!

Then, with a traditional security guard-like cadence in her voice, Carla walked up to Manny, ready to use her metal detector.

Carla: Sir, if you will, please, place all of your belongings on the security desk…

Manny placed his belongings (Basically his whole inventory at that point) on the desk, and as it turns out, did not qualify for a strip search, no matter how much Carla scanned him up and down with her detector.

Carla: Ah, you're clean. Rats, Manny! I almost got to strip-search ya!

She may have been disappointed, but RWBY was relieved; the image of a naked Manny was the last thing they needed in their heads.

Manny: Why don't you come by the club anymore?

Carla: Well, to tell you the truth, Manny, it's your little coat-check girl. All that bubbly energy, I just want to strangle her!

Manny: I've tried that. It doesn't stop her.

"Ooh, Lupe's into some freaky stuff, huh?" Yang chuckled. Though it seemed more like she didn't know when to take a hint and calm the fuck down.

Manny: So, is it time for your break yet?

Carla: I told you, not til dawn. Kind of romantic though, don't you think?

"What's that little panel on the floor?" Ruby asked, pointing out some weird metal hatch lying next to Carla. She got Manny to examine it.

Manny: When'd you put in a floor safe?

Carla: That's our new contained-detonation chamber, in case someone tries to come through here with a bomb!

Manny: Since when does Rubacava have a terrorism problem?

Carla: This town's changing, Manny. It's getting tougher every day.

"Contained-detonation chamber…" Weiss muttered. "Interesting." Ruby then got Manny to head into the back room by himself. Apparently, he didn't _need_ to get strip-searched just to get in there. Thank God. A set of lockers lined the small room, and there was a little sticky note labeled on them.

Manny: These lockers have a note on them… "Employees: I don't care who's doing it, but please… …stop using the contained-detonation chamber to crack open walnuts. Thank you."

"That's just stupid!" Weiss chided. "Who would use a device like that for something as simple as cracking open nuts?!"

"Nuts can be pretty hard to open," Yang retorted. But that's when it clicked in the girls' heads. The chamber was there for them to break open something that was hard to crack. And they knew just what to use. Ruby got Manny to go back to Carla and hand her Virago's cigarette case.

Carla: What's that?

There were four options they could pick. One being the straight answer, two being lies, and the fourth one being able to put Carla on her toes. They picked the fourth one, because it seemed like it could lead into Carla thinking the case had a bomb in it.

Manny: I don't know. I found it under your desk.

Carla: Unattended?

There were two answers they could pick. One was simply "Yes," but both options led to the same thing anyway, so they just picked the one that was funnier. Why wouldn't _you?_

Manny: No, there was a shifty looking guy with crazy eyes who put it there.

Carla: Oh my God! Give me that! It's a bomb!

"Idiot," Yang chuckled. It was kinda funny to see how easy it was to trick Carla. She stuffed the case into the chamber. A few seconds later, there was a small explosion, muffled by the insides of the chamber. Carla then opened the hatch and pulled out the contents inside the case, in other words, the key.

Carla: Ha ha! Another senseless act of terrorism, nipped in the bud by Security Officer Carla.

After examining the remains of the case, Carla noticed the key, but was still convinced it was a bomb. Why would a bomb have a key in it? I have no idea.

Carla: Wow. It was completely destroyed by our own detonators, so I can't tell what kind of bomb it was. But here's something…

Manny: A key. I'd better bring that to Chief Bogen.

Carla: Yeah, it's probably the key to some terrorist hideout!

* * *

 **NOTE: Try actually giving the key to Bogen if you haven't already ran him out of the casino. See what happens!**

* * *

Honestly, her guess was as good as RWBY's. They had no idea what the key was for, only that Virago took it from Lola, who they hadn't heard from in a while, which left them worrying when they realized that. Ruby got Manny to leave the security checkpoint, and head through the back door of Max's club.

As they went about the streets of Rubacava, they noticed a giant blimp hanging from above. Must've been the shuttle Carla was taking about. Ruby got Manny to "look at blimp."

Manny: Hey, the new blimp is already in full operation. Let's just hope they fill it with something non-flammable this time.

"Wait, what?" Ruby said, not knowing about the… "incident" involving the first blimp. They'll find out eventually. For now, she continued to have Manny search the new area, and found two buildings on top of each other. She got Manny to enter the top one; it was a police station, but Bogen was nowhere to be found. Probably sulking in his office over getting screwed over by Manny at his casino. There were only two things worth noting in the station; a single dingy jail cell, and a poster on the station's bulletin board.

Manny: "REWARD offered for cargo stolen from shipyard receiving area… …including a large suitcase bearing the initials H.L."

"Hector LeMans…" RWBY said, gritting their teeth at the thought of that inhuman scumbag. Everything he's done, everyone he's hurt… It pissed them off to no end. Either way, Ruby then got Manny to head to the lower building, where they saw a man searching through two sprouted victims. It was a morgue. As the girls shuddered, Ruby got Manny to "talk to coroner."

Manny: Late night at the morgue, isn't it Membrillo?

Membrillo: You know I can't sleep with John Does on the slab, Manny. If I don't ID these rose gardens tonight, I won't be ready for the two that come in tomorrow, and before you know it… …I'm up to my ass in azaleas.

"Seems like more people keep getting sprouted every day," Ruby said, with somberness in her voice. Being a coroner must be one of the saddest jobs ever, and when you're a coroner for those who are already dead, that's definitely gonna destroy your disposition. Ruby got Manny to strike up dialogue with Membrillo.

Manny: How's business?

Membrillo: Booming, unfortunately. More crime every day, and more and more sproutings like these. Something's happening back in El Marrow, I think, and its dark hand is finally reaching us here in Rubacava.

"Oh, we know all too well," Blake added. How many lives- I mean, how many deaths does Hector have to ruin before his fat ass is satisfied?!

Manny: What exactly are you looking for?

Membrillo: I'm digging for a treasure that part of me does not wish to find… For when I uncover that sad doubloon that tells me who this poor soul is… …my reward is not riches, but the chance to make a phone call, and break somebody's heart. Of course, with this equipment, the search could go on for some time.

Ruby was wondering what he was looking for as well. "Does he mean like, a necklace or bracelet that has their name on it? Some one of a kind jewelry that only they wore?"

"Considering how close they are to the sea," Weiss added, "maybe he's looking for dog tags like what sailors wear." Zwei, who overheard the term "dog tags," barked happily. RWBY giggled in response, not knowing how important what Weiss said was yet.

Manny: Can I help?

Membrillo: Sure, grab hold of this leaf right here… …Manny?

Manny: I can't do it.

Membrillo: I know, I was just testing.

"Being dead must be bad enough," Blake replied "but having to work with _that?_ How can anyone bear to do that without going insane?" Good question.

Manny: How do you do this job?

Membrillo: Without becoming jaded, you mean? My secret to happiness, Manuel, is that I have the heart of a twelve-year-old boy. I keep it over here in a jar. Would you like to see it?

Manny: NO!

Membrillo: Sorry. Old coroner joke.

"Whatever helps him cope, I guess." Yang added. Sometimes the only way to deal with such forlorn circumstances is to look at the funny side of things. And if there isn't, maybe you just gotta make one.

Manny: Do you ever worry that your job is getting to you, Membrillo?

Membrillo: Well, forensic botany is a trying job, Manny, but have you ever spent much time here with a florist? In life, they became florists because they loved flowers, but here… …a flower is a symbol of pain, of death within death. Their conflicted feelings build and build, and eventually they become quite mad.

Manny: Thanks for the tip. I guess I'll send balloon bouquets from now on.

Ruby, whose last name was a flower, felt a little bad about how flowers represented punishment and damnation in that world. She hoped her mother's soul would never ever get subject to something as horrifying as sprouting.

Manny: Membrillo, why do you stay in town? Why don't you head off toward the Ninth Underworld?

Membrillo: Manny, you can only search for something for so many years… …before you stop believing in it altogether.

Manny: You don't believe in the Ninth Underworld?

Membrillo: Why do you think we're all here in Rubacava?

Manny: Cuz you're waiting to earn off your time, or you can't afford passage, or…

Membrillo: Manny, we've given up. All of us. When you've been here long enough, you will, too.

"No," Ruby argued. "we CAN'T. We owe someone a debt, and we have to see it through to the very end. Whether or not the Ninth Underworld exists, we have to make it up to Meche for ruining her chances to make it there!" WBY agreed; they couldn't give up. Not now, or ever.

Manny: Any leads?

Membrillo: I know it's a poor coroner who blames his tools, Manny… …but how am I supposed to turn up anything with the equipment they give me?

Manny: Hey, I had a government job for years, man. I know how you feel.

"He needs better equipment, huh?" Weiss asked. They started to get an idea of what he needed, but chose to save that for later.

Manny: Well, don't let me bother you…

Membrillo: Always nice to have visitors.

Ruby got Manny to leave the morgue (And not a moment too soon), and head to the back of the path. It looped back to the elevator between Manny's club and the Blue Casket. They chose to go down and head back to the final path in the intersection, they one didn't take yet.

When Manny went to the path, the girls saw that the docks continued from there. There were the steel beams of a ship being put together up above, in the background was a lighthouse, and those working on the ship (And surrounding a flaming oil drum for warmth) were the ones who could provide Glottis's tools… Sea Bees.

"Whoa!" Ruby said in surprise. "I didn't think he meant actual bees!" She was right, the Sea Bees were just that; giant humanoid bees dressed in street clothes and everything. Unlike most other cartoon bees, which were usually cuter-looking, these Sea Bees looked like grizzled union workers, complete with beady eyes and facial stubble. Ruby got Manny to "look at Sea Bees."

Manny: Hmmm… These bees don't seem too busy…

The girls giggled at that bee pun. Ruby then got Manny to initiate a conversation with one of them. The bee Manny talked to wore a blue sweater and blue knit cap, cigar in his mouth. It was kinda weird seeing an insect smoke.

Manny: Cold one, huh Terry?

Terry: Yeah, it's always cold when you're unemployed, Manny.

Manny: Who's unemployed? Aren't you guys in the union?

Terry: The Union? Ha, they don't look after us little guys! They're run by the coppers, and you of all people should know, Manny… That the cops are in bed with the gambling joints.

"Well, we just kicked one out of bed," Yang remarked, "and I don't think he'll wanna kiss and make up anytime soon."

Manny: Hey, I run an honest joint. We ain't in bed with nobody.

Terry: What about the protection money?

Manny: We pay every week on the nose, through the nose, like an honest place should!

Terry: See what I mean? This town is just a big conga line of hustlers… …all laughing and dancing and scratching each other's backs!

"Everyone just keeps buying each other off with money and force in that city," Blake noted. "Disgusting how people can still be greedy when their lives were taken away."

Manny: Why aren't you guys up there working?

Terry: You don't know the deal down here on the docks, do ya, Manny? If you want to get the jobs, you have to pay the union's "extra dues," and that ain't cheap. We don't pay, and so they put us on barrel duty.

Manny: Why don't you just pay the union off, then?

Terry: We got our pride, Manny! We're straight stingers, you know? Not to mention that we just don't have any cash to spare, now that we're not working. I mean, it's like a problem where-uh… uh… the solution… makes the problem… uh… worse.

Manny: Like a catch-22?

Terry: Yeah. Wow, I wish I knew words like that!

"A catch-22 is when the solution to a problem is blocked off by the problem," Blake corrected. Still technically applied here, though.

Manny: If the union is crooked, why don't you register a complaint?

Terry: Ha ha ha! Ha! That's a good one, Manny! Did you hear that guys? He thinks we should register a complaint!

"They really are just treated like bugs, huh?" Yang said. "Needless things that only exist to be crushed… That's just unfair."

Manny: You bees are being exploited! You should do something about it!

Terry: Ah, what can we do? We're just a handful of unorganized drones! We don't know nothing about nothing except just how to take it on the chin.

Manny: I think you're just a bunch of complainers.

Terry: You don't know what it's like, Man! Every day we come down here, we try an' make an honest living… We find out that you gotta be a crooked bee to win down here! It knocks the pollen off of you, Manny–Makes you weak.

"We need their tools," Ruby said. That's the only way Velasco could get Glottis on the Limbo. Manny needed Glottis to go with him on the Limbo, since every ship needs a good mechanic.

Manny: Since you're not using your tools, think I could borrow them?

Terry: Well we sold 'em to feed our families.

Manny: Then how are you ever going to work?

Terry: I…I TOLD ya things were messed up down here, Manny, I…I told ya.

"That is a HORRIBLE business model," Weiss said in shock. "What kind of serpentine work cycle is that?" Unfair on a whole new level.

Manny: If the cops own the union, and gambling's in bed with the cops…

Terry: …Yeah, yeah and then who really runs the gambling right? Well, no offense, but Maximino is really the big boy in town, obviously. But word is, he gets his orders from some hardcore gangsters in El Marrow. That fancy cat track is really just a big laundromat, if you get my drift.

The girls already knew what exactly was going on. Exactly how far did Hector's fat hand reach across the Land of the Dead?

Manny: Hey, can I borrow one of your union cards?

Terry: What are you kiddin'? You know how much I had to pay Chowchilla Charlie to get mine?

Manny: You guys know a Seaman Naranja?

Terry: See Bees and sailors don't mix.

Manny: But you're in the same union…

Terry: Well maybe so, but some traditions are sacred there, Manny.

"We know he's getting tattooed somewhere," Ruby recalled. "But now we just gotta find him." They didn't know where to look yet.

Manny: You bees gotta be strong!

Terry: Things just aren't the way they should be down here, Manny. It's like the worker bees they do all work, but we can't affect the-uh… …the…uh… Ah…it's like the way things are produced should be controlled by… I mean, we should… Ahhhh! Forget it! I'm just a dumb, hungry, out-of-work bee.

"Is he saying the workers should be able to control how things are produced?" Blake asked. Terry didn't seem all that eloquent. They started to get an idea of how they could help Terry get the right words together, until they noticed a lighthouse in the back.

"Maybe the one who operates that lighthouse can help us get tools!" Ruby thought. It was worth a try at least. But they found that the lighthouse's door was locked. The girls gulped heavily.

"Lola had the key to the lighthouse…" Ruby said.

"And Virago took it from her." Added Weiss.

"Why would he try and stop us from entering the lighthouse?" Blake asked.

"Oh, god… What's in the lighthouse anyway?" Yang replied in fear.

Their fear was perfectly justified, because as soon as they entered the lighthouse, up on the balcony, they saw… the sprouted remains of Lola.

Manny/RWBY: Lola?

Lola: Careful, Manny. You may not wanna see me like this…

"LOLA!" WBY cried. They knew this was going to happen.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…!" Ruby said, practically on the verge of tears.

Manny: Lola! Did Nick do this to you?

Lola: Yeah, he wanted that picture real bad. But he's never gonna find it, that fink.

"I can think of better words to call him than 'fink…!'" Yang said, seething with anger.

Manny: I'll get him, Lola. I'll show Max the picture for you and fix Nick for good. Just tell me where you hid it.

Lola: Oh, Manny, it's all my fault. Always fallin' for the wrong guys. Y'know, I even had a thing for you once. But you were so hung up on that Meche woman, I…I figured I didn't have a chance.

Manny: Lola, where's the picture?

Lola: Tell me, Manny. Would I have had a chance?

"JUST TELL US WHERE THE PICTURE IS!" Ruby sobbed.

Lola: Never mind.

"Please, Lola!" Weiss cried. "Where did you hide the picture?!" But they knew she couldn't hear them. Their pleas were utterly in vain.

Lola: J-just warn Olivia for me. Tell her to improve her taste in men or she'll end up just like me. Tell her to get a nice guy, Manny, like you…

And thus, her sprouted remains scattered off into the night sky. RWBY couldn't stop crying. They were filled with a hard mix of sadness and anger.

Manny: Lola! Lola!

"THAT BASTARD!" Yang bellowed. "WE HAVE TO TAKE HIM DOWN NO MATTER WHAT!" RWB agreed; they had to get even with Virago by any means necessary. And their only shot… was what Lola left them with.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	7. Chapter 7

**RWBY Plays Grim Fandango – A RWBY Let's Play-style fanfiction by Fireball Dragon**

 **Chapter #7 – Picture Perfect**

* * *

 **Dragon's Notes: I know, I know. You want me to work on** _ **RWBY Watches Death Battle Remastered**_ **more. But please try and understand, I want to expand my writing far beyond just one story that I technically cribbed off of someone else. In fact, I've started a couple of other fanfiction in the hopes of doing just that:**

 _ **Mask of the Yellow Death**_ **– A crossover between** _ **RWBY**_ **and** _ **The Mask.**_ **Jaune ends up getting his hands on the Mask and turns into the new Big Head. Hilarity and carnage ensues.**

 _ **Galarian Legacies**_ **– A novelization of the Gen 8** _ **Pokémon**_ **games. Victor, Gloria, and Hop all embark on the Gym Challenge in the hopes of becoming Champion, not knowing the full scale of the adventure that awaits them along the way. Plus, Gloria swears a lot due to the brilliant Scottish Pokémon Trainer meme.**

 **As for** _ **Legend of Zaron,**_ **that's on indefinite hiatus. I've been planning on getting other stories off of the ground as well, so please be patient and check out my other works instead of just begging me to get back to** _ **RWBY Watches Death Battle Remastered.**_

 **Enjoy the seventh chapter.**

* * *

 _ **RWBY**_ **belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 _ **Grim Fandango**_ **belongs to Double Fine.**

 **I own NONE of this.**

* * *

RWBY was devastated. Lola, an innocent young woman who did absolutely nothing wrong, not had her life taken at an early age, but also had her chances at salvation in death ruined as well by a verminous scumbag known as Nick Virago. The girls had to avenge her no matter what, but they couldn't forget their true goal as well; get Manny out of Rubacava and onto the SS Limbo by sunrise.

Manny: Oh, Lola…

As RWBY was still grieving, Manny automatically picked up a small plastic tile left behind after Lola's remains scattered away. RWBY payed close attention to what Manny said about it.

Manny: There's a picture of a tongue on it, and it says "#22 Lengua."

"Lengua…" Ruby repeated. "Must be one of those weird foreign words again."

"If I had to guess," Blake inquired, "I think it's their word for 'tongue.'" But then they realized why it had a number on it. They recalled what they heard earlier.

"LUPE!" The girls shouted all at once. That tile was one of the cards in Lupe's coat-checking system! Ruby got Manny to rush back to his club and give the tile to Lupe.

Lupe: Hey, this is a card from my new coat check system! YOU DO CARE!

Clapping her hands as Manny actually remembered what she said before, RWBY couldn't help but hold back a smile as the sprightly music associated with Lupe started playing once again.

Manny: Can I have my coat please?

Lupe: YOU BET! THIS IS SO EXCITING!

As Lupe sorted through the coats left behind, RWBY was getting rather anxious waiting for her. If it weren't for the music, it'd be a lot more intense in their heads.

Lupe: Okay, okay, okay… Hold on… 22, 22, 22… Lengua… Lengua… Leeeeeeennnnguuuaaaaa-ha ha! HERE IT IS!

The girls gasped in hope. Did she find the photo in Lola's coat?!

Lupe: OH DARN!

RWBY/Manny: What's wrong!

Lupe: JUST SHOOT ME!

Manny: Lupe! What is it?

Lupe: This can't be yours!

Lupe pulled out a small blue women's jacket. It was Lola's, though Lupe didn't realize that's what Manny wanted to find.

Manny: That's it. Thanks.

Lupe: What are you doing with a tiny girl jacket?

RWBY giggled at that. Perhaps Lupe was getting suspicious that Manny had some… secret interests involving women's clothing.

Manny: I don't suppose there was a camera back there anywhere?

Lupe: Uh…. no.

Manny: She must have hidden that somewhere else…

Lupe: Uh…

Manny: I-I'll tell you tomorrow.

"There's no way the photo's actually in there," Weiss said. "If it were, Virago would've gotten it already."

"That coat has to have _something_ in it," Yang retorted. "A clue to where the photo is?" Ruby got Manny to "examine jacket." As he did, he pulled out something.

Manny: There's a little slip of paper in one of the pockets…

But it wasn't the photo.

Manny: All that this paper says is, "No. 36 – The Rusty Anchor." What is THAT supposed to mean?

"Oh hey, I know that song!" Yang remarked. "How did it go again? _Well, my ship has a rusty anchor… The rustiest you can see-_ "

"That's not it," Weiss counterargued. "I think it went more like… _My boat's got a rusty anchor… The rustiest that there is-_ No wait, that's not it either."

"I don't think it's the song," Blake corrected. "I'm fairly certain that since it's tagged with the number 36, it's supposed to be something else."

After pondering for a minute, Yang recalled something. "Don't sailors usually have tattoos of anchors on their arms?"

"And we _do_ remember hearing how Naranja was getting tattooed…" Weiss added.

"Where was his parlor again?" Asked Blake. "I don't think we found it yet."

But Ruby remembered that the path along Max's club stretched a little bit back parallel. After leaving Manny's club and heading back to Max's, Ruby then got Manny to go past the right side of the screen.

They could see the whole of Max's club looming over them, along with the giant blimp that Carla was talking to Manny about earlier. Thing was quite an eyesore.

Manny: There it is… Max's giant cat race track… How's a regular guy with three roulette tables supposed to compete with that?

"Especially if the roulette tables are rigged," Yang snarked. Ruby then got Manny to head to the end of where the path stretched to find a small metal shack. Manny had to enter through the small hatch on the top of the roof.

Inside, it was in fact a scrimshaw parlor. A man covered in tattoos was carving one onto a sailor, who kept drinking from a beer bottle, most likely to dull the pain of being tattooed. Interesting…

Manny: Looks like it hurts.

"I think we just found Toto Santos and Seaman Naranja," Ruby said. She tried to get Manny to talk to Toto, but he was too busy working.

Manny: Hola, Toto. ¿Cómo estás?

Toto: Not now, Manny. I'm in the middle of something with Naranja here.

"We _do_ have to get Naranja out of the picture somehow…" Ruby remembered. She noticed that every couple of seconds, Naranja took a swig of his beer bottle. As she got Manny to examine it…

Manny: Strong stuff. That oughta kill the pain.

Naranja: Should, but it don't.

Toto: I kill the pain. Turn off my drill, stop working. How about that?

Naranja: No, no, no! I can take it! Bring it on, pops!

Toto: I'll 'pop' you, sailor-boy…

"Let's cut out the middle-man here," Weiss said. "Suck out his beer with that turkey baster we found earlier. Maybe the pain from being tattooed will knock him out." Ruby brought out the baster from Max's club's kitchen, but it wouldn't take.

Manny: I could siphon out some booze, but the baster wouldn't fit down the neck of the bottle. And anyway, I've got plenty of hooch back at my place.

"Drat," Weiss muttered. "I'm sure I'm on the right track…"

Just then, Blake had an idea. "Maybe the baster isn't supposed to take something out of that bottle, but put something in."

Yang realized where she was going with this. "I guess Naranja might need something stronger to dull the pain…"

Ruby immediately knew what to do, and had Manny head back to the Blue Casket's kitchen. With the sink still full of dirty hookah water, Ruby got Manny to use the baster on it, Manny making sure no one was watching him.

Heading back to Toto's parlor, Ruby tried to get Manny to spike Naranja's drink with the hookah water in the baster, but…

Manny: Nah, he'd see me do it!

"We need a distraction," Ruby realized. She got Manny to get to the back of the parlor where a small bed a small fridge were.

Ruby got Manny open the fridge, and noticed that the vegetable crisper inside was interactable too. She got Manny to open that as well. They began to realize what would happen and slowly pieced together what they needed to do.

The fridge's door slowly started to close onto the open crisper. As it connected, the noise threw Toto off, nearly botching Naranja's ink job, getting him to scream in pain. Toto stopped for a moment to see if someone was behind him, but Ruby realized this was the opportunity she needed to spike Naranja's drink.

"Nighty-night, sailor," she said with a smirk. Naranja took another swig of his bottle and began to convulse, much to Toto's confusion and annoyance.

Toto: Hold still! What are you? DEAD! Ach! Wake up! I don't work on drunks!

RWBY giggled at the scene that lay out before them, as Manny helped Toto prop the unconscious Naranja onto Toto's bed, Toto complaining and going off in that weird language RWBY didn't understand (Though it was actually translated here).

Toto: What kind of sailor are you–OOF!–Can't handle booze, huh?

The tattoo artist kept grumbling his way to his phone, making a call to Dockmaster Velasco, who was still working on his ship in a bottle.

Toto: Velasco? Toto! I got your boy Naranja here. M.I.A, he is? Well, he sober up, I send him to Limbo. Yeah, yeah-he'll make it there by morning. Promise!

"Okay, so this won't be enough," Yang realized. "We need to make sure that he can't show up for work tomorrow."

"Or," Blake retorted. "we make Velasco _think_ Naranja can't show up."

Ruby started to piece together what she needed to do, and got Manny to search Naranja's body.

Manny: Let's see what you got on ya, eh sailor?

As Manny sifted through Naranja's person, he pulled out a set of dog tags sailors usually wear to identify themselves.

Manny: "Seaman Anselmo Naranja. Ensign, third class."

"We can worry about that later," Ruby noted. "Right now, we need to show the tattoo number to Toto." She got Manny to hand Toto the slip of paper from Lola's jacket.

Toto: Uh, hang on a second.

Manny: This mean anything to you?

Toto: You mean, besides the song, and the poem, and the bar, and the statue by that name? Sure! It is one of my most famous designs! Here, I show you!

Toto pulled out a catalog of his tattoo designs, looking for the right number. After finding the one that corresponded to "the Rusty Anchor," he noticed there was a weird photo where the tattoo's design was. He pulled it out and gave it Manny.

Toto: Hey… what's this?

Manny: My friend Lola left that here for me.

Toto: Oh, yeah. Lola was here. Sweet girl. Like a daughter to me. Tell her Papa Toto say hello.

Manny: Sure thing.

RWBY sighed with grief, knowing they couldn't bring themselves to tell him. And the game likely wouldn't let them anyway. As for the photo in the tattoo catalog, it wasn't of Nick and Olivia kissing, but rather…

"Looks like one of the photo finishes for one of Max's cat races," Blake realized, staring at the picture with great intrigue.

"Aren't they usually supposed to be archived at the tracks?" Weiss asked. "What's that one doing in a tattoo parlor?"

"And how did the staff not notice one of their photos was missing?" Yang added. "Does that mean it got replaced with anot-"

That's when it all clicked in their heads.

"SO THAT'S WHERE IT IS!" The girls shouted. Ruby got Manny to head back to the cat track and up the stairs to the reception desk. The betting vendor wasn't anywhere to be found, so Manny asked for assistance.

Manny: Anybody there?

Just then, the betting vendor walked over to the other side of the desk.

Betting vendor: Look, I told ya we don't have any kitty hats today.

Manny: What?

Betting vendor: Ya have to wait until Tuesday, that's "Kitty Hat Day."

"You want one, Blake?" Yang laughed. Blake rolled her eyes and responded with "Why bother with a kitty hat when I have these?" She pointed to her bow which concealed her cat ears, and giggled.

Manny: I don't want a kitty hat!

Betting vendor: Fine with me. What's your bet then?

Manny: I don't gamble–it's a conflict of interest for me.

"Yeah, why would a pit boss wanna gamble?" Asked Yang. "He's more about cashing off of suckers rather than being one."

Betting vendor: Then why did you call me down here?

Manny: For the friendly conversation.

Betting vendor: Pffff!

Ruby noticed that there was another desk across from where the betting desk was. She then got Manny to ask for assistance on that one.

Manny: Hello?

Just then, the man in charge of dealing with the photo finishes came over. He looked just like the betting vendor. Were they the same guy? RWBY was weirded out.

Photo vendor: Oh, hi! Betting stub, please!

Manny: What?

Photo vendor: I need the betting stub for the race you're interested in!

Manny: Interested in, how?

Photo vendor: Interested in seeing the photo finish file for, of course!

Manny: Oh…I…I don't have a betting stub.

Photo vendor: Oh, okay! Bye!

"Okay," Weiss started. "we know Lola's photo is in their archives. She hid it away as a replacement for one of their photo finishes."

"So in order to get the photo," Blake continued, "we need to get the betting stub that corresponds to the photo finish that Lola left in Toto's catalog."

"We _do_ have Charlie's ticket printer," Ruby reminded them. "so we just need to figure out which race we need to punch in."

"There's gotta be clues somewhere," Yang said. "In the photo and around the track." After examining the photo, they noticed that it was Race 6 of that season at the time. They also noticed a blimp in the background that said "Marry Me Olivia."

"Is that Max's blimp?" Weiss asked. The girls felt sorry for the man. If only he knew how much of a dirty cheater Olivia was.

"Okay, Race 6," Ruby confirmed. But after examining the printer's interface, she realized she needed to also input the week that race took place during that season, and what day it was at the time. They decided to focus on one part at a time, starting with the week.

Unfortunately, there were no clues in the photo that could tell them what week it was during that time. They decided to investigate downstairs to see if they could find a lead. As Ruby got Manny to head down into the hall away from the burgeoning crowd, they noticed a giant cat statue in a glass cage.

Manny: Wow, somebody really liked this cat.

"She's beautiful," Blake said wistfully, eyeing the statue as if it were a depiction of a goddess. RWY couldn't bring themselves to laugh at her, instead focusing on the plaque underneath the glass.

Manny: "BELOVED SANSPOOF - This regal and majestic feline was a record-holder for speed, and a favorite of the crowds here in Rubacava for many years, until her career was suddenly and tragically cut short on the second week of the racing season, when the airship Olivia 1, on its maiden voyage, crashed onto the track mid-race, and exploded. Many bereaved fans testified later that, before the blimp hit, Sanspoof was in the lead."

"Sanspoof?" Ruby giggled. "What kind of name is Sanspoof?"

"The Olivia 1, huh?" Weiss muttered. "That must've been the blimp we saw in the photo. Which means it was Sanspoof's race in there. During the second week of the racing season. It was week 2."

They still needed to figure out the day the race took place on, however. Examining the photo one last time, they noticed that quite a few people in there… Were wearing kitty hats. The girls' eyes widened in shock.

"IT WAS TUESDAY!" They shouted. "Tuesday, week 2, race 6!" Ruby got Manny to punch that info into the ticket printer, and out popped a betting stub. Heading back to the photo vendor's desk, Manny presented his stub.

Manny: Here ya go.

Photo vendor: Hey, this looks different than our usual ticket…

Manny: That's because it's from last season.

Photo vendor: Alright. Just a second… Hmmm-hmm-hmmmm… There you are!

The vendor handed Manny an envelope. Manny opened it, and found the "winning photo," so to speak. RWBY smirked in pride.

Manny: Ah-ha!

Photo vendor: What? Are you a winner?

Manny: Big winner. Thanks, pal.

Manny snuck the actual photo finish into the envelope and handed it back to the vendor. To him, it was like the photo was never stolen at all.

Photo vendor: Glad I could help!

As Ruby got Manny to head back up to the elevator to the High Roller's Lounge, the photo vendor was curious about something.

Photo vendor: I think that guy was up to something… Don't you, Doug?

He seemed to be talking to the other desk across the hall. But no one was there. That is, until Doug ended up appearing on the other desk. Turns out, they _were_ the same guy. RWBY couldn't help but laugh.

Doug: Who, that guy? Personally, I think he was NUTS.

"You're one to talk," Yang said sarcastically.

Back at the lounge, RWBY could see that Virago was back at his usual seat, and somehow didn't notice that his cigarette case was missing. Idiot. They remembered how he walked to a certain location to talk to Max, and now that they were done, looks like Manny could step in to say something.

As Manny entered Max's office, they saw that it was lined with trophies and expensive goods, fitting for a bigwig like him. He was staring out his window, watching his beloved cats race on the tracks. Ruby got Manny to approach him.

Manny: Hello, Maximino.

 **Maximino: Why, if it ain't Manny Calavera! Come to see how the big boys play, eh Manny?**

Maximino was a rather large man in a purple suit, puffing a cigar. Coupled with his gravely chain smoker voice, he looked just a stereotypical mob boss found all over the movies. RWBY was a little intimidated by his presence at first.

Manny: From what I can tell, they play with kitties.

 **Maximino: Kitties, roulette tables, what's the difference? They go round and round all day, and they're both more reliable when they're fixed, am I right?**

Blake glared at Max. She did not like that pun at all. Yang had to hold back a chuckle. Dialogue prompts popped up.

Manny: How's the old cat race, Max?

 **Maximino: Well, volume's pretty low, most everybody's out of town…**

Manny: Tell me about it.

 **Maximino: But I've got some side businesses that help smooth over the rough spots.**

Manny: What kind of side businesses?

 **Maximino: Uh-ha-ha-ha, Manny… Let's just say our El Marrow associates appreciate our… out-of-town perspective.**

"You mean like with racketeering Double-N tickets?" Weiss said, knowing full well what Max was doing behind the scenes, and who he was working with.

Manny: You know, you got a pretty nice setup here.

 **Maximino: You got a good little club yourself, Manny. Not as nice as my girlfriend's, of course.**

Manny: Did you say, your girlfriend?

 **Maximino: Hey, Manny. Don't pretend you don't hear the gossip… It's not a secret anymore–Olivia and I are officially an item.**

"Well," Yang said, "looks like Olivia's stocking up on quite a few items for her inventory, if you know what I mean." Could you imagine if Max knew the truth?

Manny: I just saw Olivia and Nick kissing.

 **Maximino: Manny, we all kiss here! We're all one big family, you know?**

"Not that kind of kissing," Blake said. "It's not like a peck on the cheek or the forehead. It was KISSING kissing." Bad idea to try and tell him that, though.

Manny: No, I mean KISSING Max.

 **Maximino: Manny, Olivia and I are in love. Nick Virago has been my trusted counsel for years. You shouldn't even joke around about their character like that, it could make me very angry.**

Manny: I'm not joking.

 **Maximino: That's enough Calavera! I mean it!**

RWBY was startled at how angry Max suddenly became. If he found out, the whole town could end up in danger.

 **Maximino: Now… (ahem) let's talk about something we can agree about.**

"We can't show him the photo," Weiss remarked. "It'd be too much for him." RBY agreed; they needed to find some other way to use that photo to their advantage.

Manny: I'm here for Charlie's money.

Max and Manny exchanged a series of laughs, and RWBY chuckled worriedly. There's no way Max would give that money back, especially not to someone like Charlie.

Manny: No, seriously. He says you have a lot of it.

 **Maximino: Oh, I got a lot of it, but none of it's his. HA HA HA!**

Manny: Ha ha. Hooo.

RWBY sighed. Looks like they were going to have to steal that money back somehow.

Manny: I'm leaving town tonight.

 **Maximino: That's great, Manuel! No one needs a vacation more than you! Get out of town, forget about that Meche woman!**

"Actually," Ruby said, "we're leaving town _because_ of Meche. And it's not like we're planning to come back." This town was just too seedy to stay in forever, and Manny still needed to help him and Meche get to the Ninth Underworld.

Manny: I like the new blimp.

 **Maximino: Yeah, I decided not to let what happened with the Olivia 1 get me down. Imagine, you try to impress your girlfriend by building her a beautiful airship, and what happens? It goes and crashes, explodes and burns on your own track–and kills her favorite cat, too! Not the kind of thing that makes the young girls' hearts go a-flutter, I'll tell you that twice!**

RWBY had a moment of silence for the late Sanspoof. Only thing sadder was that Olivia was nowhere near as faithful.

Manny: Your new waiter's got quite an attitude. Even for a snooty-waiter-type.

 **Maximino: Eh, Manny, when you put labels like that on people… It's like you stick people in these little boxes, and never let them out.**

"You mean like coffins?" Blake snarked. "Oh, WAIT."

Manny: We're ALL in little boxes back home, Max–Six feet under.

 **Maximino: Now you're talking like the town coroner, Manny! Cut it out!**

Manny: Well, I'll let you get back to staring out the window…

 **Maximino: Just can't get enough of my cats!**

Knowing full well that showing Max the photo would only make things worse, Ruby decided to exit his office and show it to Virago.

Manny: Look what I found at the photo finish booth… Looks like "Naughty Kitten" and "Bad Tom Cat" are neck-and-neck…

Virago pondered for a minute, and realized that he was backed into a corner. Still keeping his cool, he started to negotiate with Manny.

Virago: What do you want?

Manny: I'll let you know when I think of it. Better stick around.

"Yeah, sit down and have a drink," Yang bragged. "You might need one."

Weiss gulped in fear. "Did we just blackmail someone?"

"I prefer the term 'extortion,'" Yang responded. "The 'x' makes it sound cool."

"Well, we finally got even with that jerk," Ruby said. "But we still need to get the tools from the Sea Bees."

"What if they decided to strike?" Blake asked. "If Terry found the right words, he could organize a revolt."

They remembered how there was a book about that at the Blue Casket. But the beatniks there wouldn't give it to Manny, thinking he was just another cash-chucking bigshot. If they knew who he was working with, however…

"Salvador's letter!" Ruby realized. "We have to show it to them!" She got Manny to head back to the Casket and present the letter to the three beatniks.

Manny: Hey, did I ever tell you guys that you remind me of my friend… SALVADOR LIMONES?

Slisko: Salvador Limones is a fairy tale, a spook story The Man tells the masses as he puts them to sleep…

"They don't believe he's real?" Ruby wondered. "I thought they would love the guy."

"That must be how much they revere him," Weiss replied. "Thinking of him as some sort of legendary hero." He technically kind of was.

Alexi: Idiot! Salvador Limones is very real, and a very great, great man

Manny: He also writes a mean letter.

Manny handed the letter to them. They read it with surprise and excitement. RWBY began to smirk as they knew the three would end up impressed.

Alexi: What is this? "I Salvador Limones… salute you? Manuel Calavera?"

Gunnar: "A great ally in this noble revolution?"

Alexi: You really know Salvador Limones? What's he like?

The girls' faces started to beam as Manny began to win them over. Seems like those three could end up being great agents for the LSA.

"He's noble, he's strong willed…" Ruby said.

"He's dedicated to doing the right thing…" Weiss added.

"He's not afraid to try and tear down the fascism permeating that land…" Blake replied.

"And he's got a great jawline." Yang responded lustfully. RWB giggled.

Gunnar: Why didn't you tell us you were a freedom fighter, Manuel?

Manny: I can't talk about my underground gig, or I'd put the whole scene in dangerville.

"Still bad with the lingo," Ruby sighed. At least the beatniks seemed to buy it. About time, too. They had something Manny could use… for someone else to use.

Alexi: Wow.

Slisko: Heavy.

Manny: Hey, Ah-I gotta split, so um…

RWBY smirked. They knew what he was going to say.

Manny/RWBY: (Viva la Revolución!)

Alexi: Oh, man!

Manny: Crazy.

Finally, Manny won their approval. RWBY was happy, too. Now seemed like the perfect time to borrow their book on revolting in the workplace.

Manny: Would you cats mind if I dug on this book for a while?

Gunnar: Knock yourself out, brother.

Manny picked it up. After examining it, the book started as follows:

Manny: "Labor Organization and Revolt… Made Easy! Chapter One: The workers shall control the means of production."

Blake smirked. "Hmm… 'The workers shall control the means of production.' I think that's what Terry wanted to say all along."

Manny: Oooh, better not show this to Glottis.

RWBY giggled and headed back to the dock where the Sea Bees were. Ruby got Manny to hand Terry the book.

Manny: I think these are the words you're looking for.

Terry began to read the book, starting with the first chapter. As the pieces finally fit together in his head, he realized that now he knew how start going on strike.

Terry: "The workers shall control the means of production…" The workers… shall control the means of production! Yes! That's it! That's what I've been trying to say!

The game then went to cutscene mode as Terry, now knowing exactly what he needs to say to stop him and his fellow bees from just bending over and taking it up the stinger, began to stir up the spirit of revolution amongst the crowd.

Terry: Who will stop the fat cats of industry from building these ships with the pollen of the exploited working class? I say we fight back!

The Sea Bees were listening in full, and were more than willing to follow Terry in striking against the system. RWBY was glad that they were beginning to fight back, but Police Chief Bogen, who was kicked out of Manny's club beforehand, did not like what he was seeing at all.

Bogen: Hmmmm. What's this? Maybe a bee agitator?

RWBY gulped. They just knew something was going to happen.

Terry: I say lay down your tools right now and show the man just who makes the honey around here!

Bogen: That does it!

The chief then walked up to Terry and restrained him, attempting to place him under arrest for starting a riot.

Bogen: You know, I always thought bees came in two colors: yellow and black. But you look all red to me, my friend.

Yang and Blake looked at each other quizzically, and Ruby was confused. They just ended up giggling, though.

Terry: Ah! Hey! What are you doing? We've got the right to assemble peacefully!

Bogen: Good. You're going to need a lot of assembly after we take you apart, comrade.

"That's not fair!" Weiss chided. "He can't arrest others for exercising their inalienable right to free speech! That's a gross misuse of power!"

Blake agreed. "Yeah, I'm not sure that's legal. He should press charges." That's when RWBY realized what they needed to do, made all the more clearer by what Terry said as Bogen dragged him away…

Terry: Manny! Get me a lawyer! Get me a lawyer!

Manny: Bogen? That's gonna make it tough to spring the kid and get him back out here…

"I think I know a lawyer who owes us a favor," Blake said with a smirk.

Manny: Good thing I know a lawyer who owes me a favor.

RWBY laughed at how the two of them said the exact same thing. But they knew they needed to get back to the High Roller's Lounge. Once they met up with Virago…

Manny: I want to tell you a sad story of a young man, unjustly imprisoned, merely for speaking his mind...

The game then cut to outside the station, with Terry a free bee, and ready to start striking with the rest of his friends.

Terry: It's time to shake up the hive!

Terry ran off, and Virago paid his debt. RWBY felt a little bad for blackmailing a person, but once they remembered what he did, they realized he had it coming and then some.

Virago: I guess our business is settled.

Manny: Almost.

Manny then delivered a straight punch to Virago's face. RWBY cheered as Manny added the cherry on top of Virago's sundae of humiliation.

Virago: What? Was that for the photo girl?

Manny: No. That was just for being you. I don't have time to get you for Lola, but I'm sure somebody will.

Virago chose not to let the punch get to him, and was still willing to mouth off at the man who blackmailed him, much to RWBY's chagrin.

Virago: You didn't have time to save her either. But don't feel too bad about that Manny. I hear saving women really isn't your forte.

The girls couldn't help but growl at Virago's smartassery. Ruby decided to have Manny check out the docks. The Sea Bees were there, picketing and chanting, refusing to work until they got a better deal. Their tools were lying right next to the warehouse they were striking in front of.

Manny: Authentic Sea Bee equipment! Those are some pretty big tools… I'll just have Glottis come pick them up on our way out of town. I don't think anybody's gonna be using them for quite a while.

"And that's the first hurdle cleared!" Ruby said in pride. "Next up, let's make sure Naranja can't show up for work tomorrow!"

"Or we make Velasco _think_ he can't show up," Blake reiterated. "You still have his dog tags, don't you?"

"Membrillo _was_ looking for some kind of ID for the corpses he was investigating…" Weiss recalled.

"But how is supposed to find that dog tag in time without the right tools?" Yang wondered. They then realized what they needed.

"Carla's metal detector!" Ruby remembered. She got Manny to head back to the security checkpoint in Max's club, and Carla was still sitting there as always.

"We'll have to smooth-talk her into giving us the detector," Yang realized. Ruby got Manny to take a sip of his bottle of golden liquor and walk through the gate. Carla then searched Manny with her detector again.

Carla: You sure you're not packing anything else?

Manny: Nothing that would set off that thing.

Carla: Then, sir, I'm afraid you'll have to step into the back with me.

Manny: Rules are rules.

Manny gave a small burp from his liquor, which was apparently supposed to indicate that they headed into the back to drink and talk stories. Carla was basically telling her Manny her life story, but he and RWBY couldn't take their eyes off her metal detector.

Carla: …and of course with my Dad being in the military we moved around a lot…

Manny: Mmmm-hmmm.

Carla: I remember this one town we moved to when I was in the first grade…

Manny: Oh, really?

Carla: Yeah, the only industry in the area was figs. Acres and acres of fig trees, everywhere you looked. I myself, never really cared for figs.

Dialogue prompts then suddenly popped up, 2 that were for feigning interest in the conversation, and 1 that not-so-subtly asked for Carla's metal detector. As Carla went on with her story, the responses ended up changing accordingly with what she was talking about at the time, along with Manny ever-thinning patience regarding the metal detector. RWBY couldn't help but giggle as everything Manny could say got less and less subtle.

Carla: I don't really like long-haired cats, do you, Manny? They're just so… I like short-haired cats. They seem less stuck-up.

Manny could end up saying "You know what I like? METAL DETECTORS!" during this point, and RWBY laughed. Blake was a little offended about Carla's opinion on cats. One's disposition isn't dependent on their hair length, not eve for cats.

Carla: People think I'm stuck-up sometimes, believe it or not. No, they really do, I don't know why.

Manny could respond with "Why? Because you wouldn't let them touch your metal detector?" And RWBY kept laughing. How long was Carla gonna go on?! They didn't want to break her heart, but they needed to find a convincing enough opening to let her give them the detector!

Carla: I guess it's because I'm so shy. I was shy all the way through high school. I never went to a single dance, can you believe it? Don't get me wrong, the boys would ask, but I'd just run away.

Manny's potential response here was "I'll take you dancing tonight if you let me borrow that thing!" But as Carla kept going, she began to start getting more worked up, lamenting her strained relationship with her mother, recalling everything she told Manny up to this point, and breaking down in tears.

RWBY felt bad for her, but they felt even worse as the responses stopped changing and there was only one way to ask Carla for the metal detector. She was going to hate Manny forever because of it, but it had to be done. Ruby's hands shaking a little while she was using the controller, she got Manny to deliver the decisive response.

Manny: Here, let me hold that metal detector for you while you cry.

Carla stopped crying, and if she still had eyeballs, looked at Manny as if she was glaring at him. RWBY gulped.

Carla: Did you just come back here to ask to borrow my metal detector?

The girls knew they couldn't weasel their way out of it. They had to be honest. Ruby got Manny to say yes, much to the team's remorse. And as expected, Carla was furious.

Carla: What IS it with you and this thing? I'm sick of it, Manny! If this is all you want, you can fight the cats for it!

She then threw the detector out the window, into what looked like a giant litter box for the racing cats. RWBY groaned in disgust as they realized they had to go down search that thing for the detector. Carla walked off in a huff.

Carla: Why is it all men are after the same thing– Except you?! The only woman you care about is that Colomar dame, and she split on ya! I don't know what she did to you, but you know what, I'm DONE trying to figure it out pal!

Manny: Carla…

"Smooth Manny," Ruby groaned. "Real smooth." She got Manny to head back downstairs to the hall on the ground floor. But as he left…

Manny: Bye, Carla!

Carla: Drop dead!

"He already has," Yang said flatly.

Back at the ground floor, Manny made his way to the litter box, clearly disgusted by the smell of cat poop. RWBY was too. Yes, even Blake.

Manny: Fuchi! That smell!… es peor que la muerte! Well, that's the hole I saw Carla's metal detector fall through… Oh no…

Ruby then noticed there was a small tool next to… Giant cans of cat food? She got Manny to pick it up.

Manny: It says, "Revolutionary Design Leaves Can-Edges Safe and Smooth for Kitty!"

"Oh, it's a can opener," Ruby realized. She got Manny to use it on one of the cat food cans. It automatically encircled the lid, opening it nice and smooth.

Manny: Great. Now it smells like a giant cat litterbox AND some sort of gelatinous, demon mystery-meat product in here!

"And before you ask, Yang," Blake quickly pointed out, "No, I DON'T want some of it." Yang chuckled at how Blake realized what she was going to say. But the important thing was that the can opener was workable. As for the cat food itself, there was no use for it.

Manny: Mmmm. Smells good, but I'd rather eat my own arm.

Yang cringed at the idea of that, though she didn't know why. They still needed to find the metal detector though, but there was absolutely no way Manny would search through kitty litter with his bare hands.

"Hmm…" Ruby pondered. She then realized she had the means to fish the detector out of the litter. She got Manny to bring out his scythe. But even she was surprised that Manny was using the metal in its blade to find the detector's exact location. "Oh yeah," she said. "METAL detector."

Manny then finally got his hands on the kitty litter-covered metal detector he was looking for after breaking an innocent woman's heart. Upon realizing that, RWBY felt as shitty as the poop that lined the litter box.

Manny: A little stinky, but it could be worse.

"Let's just get this to Membrillo," Ruby said flatly. She got Manny to head back to the morgue and give the detector to the ever-depressed coroner.

Manny: Would a metal detector help the cause?

Membrillo: Hey, just like downtown!

Membrillo then took the detector, eager to look for some kind of ID on the corpses he was searching.

Membrillo: You never know what this'll turn up! An engraved ring… a belt buckle with somebody's name on it…

"A sailor's dog tag?" Weiss added.

Manny: He, he, he, he, who would wear a belt buckle with their…

Membrillo then turned around to face Manny. Apparently, _he_ wore a belt buckle with his name on it. Most likely so others could identify _his_ body.

Manny: Oh.

"Can never be too careful," Blake noted. "Especially not in Rubacava."

As Membrillo was running the detector over the corpses, Ruby got Manny to throw Naranja's dog tags onto the corpse that Membrillo wasn't searching at the time so he wouldn't see him do it. And then the detector went off, prompting Membrillo to pick up the dog tag.

The scene then changed to Velasco, still working on his ship in a bottle, when he suddenly got a phone call. Irritated that he was interrupted with his personal project, he answered the phone anyway.

Velasco: Ah, what?

Membrillo: Velasco. It looks like I've got one of your boys down here in the morgue. A sailor by the name of... Naranja.

The dockmaster was flabbergasted at this. Membrillo seemed to explain that Naranja was sprouted. Velasco was put out, and RWBY felt bad about faking someone's sprouting like this, but this meant Naranja couldn't show up for work tomorrow, so Manny could take his spot. At least, with a maritime union license.

Velasco: But – Ah this town's going to Hell! Sailor can't even take a two-day shore leave without watching his back... Yeah, yeah. I'll come down in the morning.

Membrillo then hung up, lamenting over the tragedy that came with being a coroner. RWBY couldn't feel anything but terrible for him, surrounded by people who've met a wrongful end.

Membrillo: All day long, Manny, I sort through pure sadness. I find evidence, and I piece together stories. But none of my stories end well — they all end here. And the moral of every story is the same: We may have years, we may have hours, but sooner or later, we push up flowers.

RWBY was saddened at that little spiel. At how something as beautiful as a flower could be an icon of torment and horror. How consequences and punishment in the afterlife could be even worse than in life itself. But once Manny left the morgue, all they cared about was clearing the final "trial;" getting a maritime union passport from Charlie.

To do that, they had to get his money back from Max. But Max insisted that money wasn't Charlie's. Charlie told them his money was in the wine cellar in Max's club, but Aitor wouldn't let them inside.

This was going to be the most difficult puzzle in this Year, it seemed. But only through powering through the darkest hours could the dawn reach Rubacava. And all five of them wanted to bask in that light no matter what.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
